


This Grey Fades to Black

by BlueRam



Series: The Grey Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack ever so small is all it takes for a portrait to fall apart, whispered words in the dead of night is all it takes for our chains to tighten more then they ever had. A perfect world does not exist, a perfect world will never exist; It taunts us,it taunts me and we fall... our world fades to black... I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pause

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter

Hurts…

It hurts…please,

It hurts

I don't want this…

Won't you believe me?

I didn't mean for it to be like this…

We were happy weren't we…

We are happy…but now,

It hurts…

My eyes tear up, my chest tightens and I can't breath

You look at me…Brown eyes so dark,

I can see your fear…

Your desperation…

Your rage…It's consuming, and I can't say a thing.

I want to, but my throat tightens and my vision wavers…

Please…it hurts

Are you hurting too?

Do you feel it, you're losing me and as our grey fades to black,

The screams and pained shouts fading to soft echoes as lights fade…

I wonder how I didn't predict this…

His design for me…

I am…

But I hesitate because it's not true,

I don't want it to be true

This shackle burns even more than ever and,…

I'm drifting,

Drifting to a soothing song,

And I smile if only for a moment…

I want you…

It will always be you…

Our grey fades to black…

Fades to black…

Black…

And in that moment I wonder,

Did you love me …?

Was I enough…

Are we enough…

Is it enough to…


	2. I wait

A melody sings a hundred songs,

A picture speaks a thousand words,

But what of a melody that has lost its voice,

What of a picture that is slowly torn to pieces

Do they no longer sing?

Do they no longer speak?

Or is it that they shout louder than their perfect counterparts could ever shout.

Is it now they find freedom of expression?

Or truly is it now we realize that for every perfect picture, for every beautiful melody there is always a crack to be found.

Small at first it will be, silently they will creep till finally they shatter …

And our world…

Our world is forever changed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's running, he can't tell you where or how far but he's running. He can't breathe, the air is just too cold and his chest is a bit too tight. His heart, hammering a beat to an ancient tune, and with every stride, with every step that distanced him from his pursuer he could already taste his fate.

The forest was thick and as he twisted and turned on new paths, an effort to lose the mass of darkness that slowly crept closer with howls of rage, he knew that just maybe…just maybe he wouldn't escape.

He hissed in pain as a thick branch tore at his clothing and quickly at his skin, a trail of blood in its wake like so many that adorned his body, his foot riddled with wails and scrapes that bled profusely for something so small.

Crying out as a wave of oppressive force hit him, Harry stumbled tripping over his pained feet, awaiting the fall that would ensure his capture, the fall that would seal his fate.

His breath was labored, eyes clenched tight and skin too hot he was too distracted to realize he had not fallen. Instead strong arms were wrapped around his own slender ones, weak with exhaustion.

Swallowing , mouth dry, and throat burning with every precious breath he took, Harry slowly looked up only for his heart to painfully seize, throbbing with the force of his shock as he all but stumble backwards still held in unforgiving hands.

"Come now Harry I thought you would have been pleased to see me" the man's voice was cruel with a hissing undertone that sent chills up his spine.

Throat bobbing with the tension Harry paled,

This…

No it couldn't…

This couldn't be…

"T…Tom…" Harry stammered willing the man to let him go, he needed to escape this wasn't real, it couldn't be real!

The man in question chuckled darkly, sharp nails digging into Harry's supple skin as the rage filled howls drew closer, the wind still and signs of life absent as far as their senses could reach.

"Surprised love?" Tom smirked as Harry pulled away harshly glaring as fiercely as that cursed day, eyes glowing with suppressed power and hate.

"You're dead! I made sure of that!" Harry growled fiercely hands glowing with that sickly black flame; the wind picking up around him as he readied himself for whatever fight that would come his way.

Before Harry could think, the man appeared before him, so close he could smell the taint of blood and death that forever clung to his frame. Blood red eyes glowed with malice and hate as he harshly pulled Harry towards him, subduing the boy-who-lived so easily that it was inconceivable that any of this could be real.

Harry struggled in his arms, watching as his black flames fizzled out, and then soon his body seized with fear that only one person could ever invoke within him, the forest around them wilting, green leaves crumbling to brown then black. Dying as the oppressing force quickly approached.

"Harry so valiant and true, the epitome of Gryffindor, runs from death with his tail between his legs. I thought that to a well organized mind death was nothing but the next great adventure!" Tom mocked, watching as Harry futilely pushed against the arms that held him captive, he wanted to get away he needed to get away!

With a deranged smile that was too wide, teeth too sharp an expression of one truly unhinged Harry couldn't hope to register when a strong arm suddenly plunged into his chest, his breath abruptly coming to a stop.

There was a pause, time stopping, as Harry looked down in shock a burning pain spreading across his chest, then hot fire as blood suddenly splattered around them covering his feet hot and sticky, staining the once green grass a strange burgundy almost black.

He couldn't breathe…

Why can't he breathe!…

Damnit I can't breathe!...

Harry shaky hands slowly held the firm hand plunged into his chest, throat too dry to say a word as he slowly looked up only to stagger back in shock.

Those eyes weren't red…

Those eyes were brown…a too familiar brown.

It wasn't his chest that held a gaping wound of crimson red…

But it was his hands covered in the precious life liquid…

It was Bruce who stood before him gasping for breath, blood spilling from his mouth as he crumpled to the floor, body heaving with labored breaths for air he could not receive.

"H..Harry…W..why?" Bruce gasped out; eyes pained and filled with the look of one betrayed and finally consuming despair as brown eyes never wavered.

Harry paled as the man reached out to him; hands stained red struggling to grab a hold of him as he slowly backed away, eyes blown wide in shock.

"Why would you do this? Why would you destroy me! Destroy us!" Bruce shouted through his struggle the force of causing Harry to stumble and trip as he crawled backwards away from his nightmare eyes burning with unshed tears.

He couldn't help the frightened cry that escaped his lips as chains burst from the ground, winding around his body, pinning him forcibly to the floor that was covered in warm blood…Bruce's blood that had slowly pooled around them.

"Yes indeed why would you destroy him my traitorous love" The oppressive force of death materialized behind him, having caught up to his escaped prey, stooping beside Harry to trail a pointed black nail down supple skin tearing a line of crimson down skin that should not have been so pale.

Death smirked cruelly as tortured green eyes desperately looked at him, his mark burning red upon Harry's forehead like so many years ago on a stormy night in the sky, a crack in its perfection.

Sharp teeth grinned from behind black lips as death slowly began to tear away at the ever present half jakal mask that adorned his face. His face slowly being revealed for what could be the first time, before he paused…

"Your betrayal only endears you to me my love…it shows me that there is no other who could be truly my fated companion… I do believe its time I take what was always mine the moment you bartered your soul... a sacrifice to save a pitiful few."

In that moment death ripped the mask away from his face…his heart seized with unimaginable fear.

He wished he was consumed by darkness…

If only he was consumed by darkness…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke abruptly, chest heaving, clothes soaked in night sweat, hair plastered to his overheated body. He quickly looked to his side where an empty space remained cooling beside him…Bruce wasn't there.

Harry flung the covers from his body; refusing to wince at the sharp pain up his spine, the pain meant that this was real…that Bruce was with him if not a few hours ago.

Bruce wasn't dead! …

He was alive! …

Harry all but ran down the hall to the double doors that were open a pale light shining through.

Harry stooped at the door and at the scene all the tension he held released, and his racing heart slowly calmed.

Bruce sat beside their sweet daughter, tucking the sheets around her small frame before running his hand through her straight hair so much different from his own. She was every bit her father, brown eyes so large and beautiful, tall for her age already he knew she would favor Bruce in the height department.

Little Daniella Wayne, their daughter who was so precious and oh so sick for months now with what could be …he didn't want to think about it.

He couldn't think about it, not now, not ever when it felt as if his world was…

"She was in pain" Bruce voice was steady, strong as it always was but low to allow their daughter rest. It was enough to wake Harry from his frantic thoughts, heart still racing as if still trapped in his cursed dream world.

A dream world that could poison his reality...

Harry sighed before stepping into the room to sit at his daughters other side, caressing her soft skin that felt too warm.

"The doctors said we would get the results this week, but…" Harry spoke softly his already frayed nerves wreaking havoc on his emotions. He sighed as Bruce covered his smaller hand with his own before he stood.

"You need to get some rest" Bruce sighed as he too stood running a hand through his dark hair before studying Harry's exhausted visage.

For months now, almost as soon as their daughter had fallen ill, Harry had reoccurring nightmares that he would not share. He would clam up at the slightest mention of it; he would deflect the conversation, and when he pushed a little too much explode in anger before storming away to the guest room where he would remain for the rest of the night trapped in a world he would not let him in.

Harry was shutting him out, and at times he wondered if he was ever in to begin with, he knew that Harry cared for him, it wasn't in question…

They had been together for ten years, were still together through ten years…

Ten years of screaming, glaring, and just pissing each other off with their stubbornness.

Ten years of passion, lust, fire and deep love that Harry found it hard to ever utter from his lips more so than himself.

Harry had never said those little words… and he could not cry foul for it, for neither had he.

Harry was a frustrating individual that pushed his buttons, refused to ever submit but loved so hard and so deep. Those were a few of the reasons he wanted to marry the man, tie him to himself in one more way other than siring upon him children…his children that were his pride and joy, one of the few things he had done good in his life.

"Where's Alysander?" Harry queried giving his daughter a soft kiss, eyes gentle but so sad in that moment before leaving, Bruce following closely behind after a moment.

"Metropolis with Clark and Conner I thought it best seeing his current attitude, I didn't want to tempt fate with Gotham" Bruce murmured as circled his arms around Harry's waist frowning when he stiffened before slouching in his arms.

They stood in the middle of their shared master bedroom, Harry having moved in completely at the revelation of a second pregnancy.

"I don't like this tension between you two…he's pulling away from us"

"Pulling away from me Harry…he has no problem with his precious mother" Bruce spoke softly, kissing the exposed skin of Harry's neck.

Turning in Bruce's embrace Harry frowned at the man

"Bruce…" Harry began only to be interrupted by Bruce

"You had another one tonight" Bruce's tone was firm, expression serious as he tightened his arms around him.

Harry frowned before pushing away, pulling away the covers of their large bed.

"Harry you can't just ignore…"

"I'm not ignoring anything Bruce!" Harry glared before turning away from the man pulling the sheets over his head.

Bruce released a frustrated breath of air, clenching the bridge of his nose trying to contain his rising frustration, before sitting beside Harry pulling the sheets down to reveal his curly hair.

"Harry…" he began softly, pushing a lock of hair behind a delicate ear

Sighing Harry opened his eyes to study Bruce's face; at first glance it would appear as if the man was without emotion but if you looked close enough those brown eyes would sing the world to you.

Harry almost flinched looking into the man's eyes, an action that was not missed by the observant detective.

"What aren't you telling me Harry?" Bruce caressed Harry's soft skin green eyes looking away before pulling the sheets up to his shoulder.

"Just drop it Bruce…please…just please" Harry spoke softly refusing to look at the frustration and disappointment he would see in the man's eyes.

Bruce said nothing only kissing Harry's forehead softly before making his way to his study, it was like clockwork these days.

His ten year old son would demand to work at his side in Gotham as Robin had before he sought his own territory to defend as Knightwing. He would refuse seeing the growing darkness he had allowed to cloud his child's mind when for once he was too late to play the hero.

He would later return to a young child constantly in pain, tears he could not fix but for a short while stem the flow. He would let his mask drop for Daniella as she desperately clung to her father's comfort, a steady pillar when she sought to give her mother some rest.

Then finally Harry, his precious Harry that pushed him away, would not open up or share his fears.

His Harry that was plagued with nightmares so fierce he would wake up to pay tribute to the proclaim throne, his nose would bleed and strange bruises would adorn his neck.

Harry who refused to marry him not to be stubborn as he always joked, but instead in fear of something he himself could not see.

It was if he feared that making the last step would result in something catastrophic…as if their family would be torn apart.

There was a dark shadow forming between them, the air these days tense…

Harry with his nightmares, and he with…

Bruce shook his head at his dark thoughts, pausing before Alysander's room listening to the now common silence, before finally entering his study.

He was doing the right thing; he knew he was doing the right thing!…

Pouring a glass of scotch before looking out the wide windows Alfred had kept closed for the day.

The night sky would seem peaceful, the moon a soft silver halo across the consuming sky ever so dark, and the stars…the stars were the perfect complement to a master piece mankind would never truly understand..

Opening the windows allowing the cool night wind to flow inside…

He knew…

A storm was coming…

He just hoped he could keep Harry and his children out of it.


	3. For the moment light fades

This darkness it is my own…

I fought, I fell, I bled…

The light, one by one they dimmed…

Sirens echoed, and as the waves came crashing in…

I wonder, did I find my place?

Desperate I crawled on bleeding knees and soar hands…

I reach but I'm not there and soon the last light will fade,

My demons are my own and along the way I may have stopped fighting…

Its dark,

It's cold but I am so numb…

He detest the thing that I have become, his shame fuel my seclusion…

My demons are my own…

Does that…

Will it…

….Am I Monster  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps thundered, panicked as a figure obviously injured swiftly ran through the twist and turns of Gotham city's back alley. A beam of light momentarily caught the figure revealing a man of average built draped haphazardly in an obviously frayed coat.

The man licked his lips nervously, breaths uneven sweating profusely as he tried to calm his racing heart. He just couldn't understand!

He was more than careful the first few times; the last two tries would have been his endgame until he could cross borders into metropolis city. He wasn't stupid, not only were the police on his tail, this was Batman's city the Batman. He would have been a fool to remain any longer.

The smell of ripe refuse from the dumpster behind him was enough for him to cringe, the action resulting in his pathetic stumble in a smaller trash can the yowling of a cat tortuously loud in the chaotic city.

Perhaps he was the fool! Before he could even finish his thought he was violently throw against the large dumpster the old metal protesting with loud creeks and falling bags of wet garbage the scent rank and clawing at his throat.

"Mark Smith sales representative, on medical leave for an apparent back injury a friendly guy if not a bit awkward. A pity they forgot to add serial rapist to your list" the voice though young was deceptively smooth a strange mix of cold detachment and burning rage.

Mark winced in pain before slowly looking up, this was Gotham what he expected was the Batman or even the bird or whatever he called himself these days!

The fact remain that this person wasn't a factor, whoever this was that hunted him like a bloodhound on a scent with unimaginable speed as if riding on the winds. They were cloaked from head to toe in varying shades of grey more to the dark spectrum that it would be hard to see them on a good night much less one like this.

Under that large hood cold grey eyes peered into his soul judging him for all that he was worth or not worth. His throat in that moment went dry; he could feel the burning need to escape this being…the eyes that would more see his death than capture.

"P..please I was j..just …helping them! Yes helping them you got to believe me their husbands…"

"Oh? And the little girl you must have been helping her too, defenseless, alone too small to ever fight back…I must applaud you, it was marvelous work"

Mark was taken off guard by the comment, dark and chilling but an opening he could take, he had an ally!

The poor fool never noticed the clenched hands, and rage in grey eyes a strange wind whirling around the lithe figure, hissing like the snake it was ready to strike.

"Oh thank God! For a moment there…"

It was too quick to comprehend, one minute he sagged with relief ready to entice his ally with his enchanting masterpieces, the next he was slammed against the dumpster with so much force too much force.

He could hear his bones break and vessels popping, that force still heavy, wild deafening in his ears as winds actual winds held him against the dumpster the metal bending with audible screeching.

He could hardly open an eye, struggling to breathe as he felt invisible hands crawl up his neck along with the never ending force.

In that moment he wished he hadn't opened his eyes, because those grey eyes were glowing, and god be damned it looked like poison was in this monster's eyes!

"P..please! M..Mercy, I c..can't Breathe!" Mark struggled out, body twitching as it desperately sought air, blood slowly clouding his eyesight.

"Did you stop when they begged for mercy Mr. Smith?" the question sound so sweet, childish innocence with dark intentions.

The blood was rushing now and he just knew it was leaking from his nose, this was it, he was going to die, he was going to die alone in this back alley with nothing but his killer and the moon as witness.

"Ventus stop!" a smooth voice growled out in equal parts panic and concern, but the now revealed Ventus did not react.

Instead his scowl deepened, the mark of hatred clear on his face, he wanted this man to die he didn't deserve to live!

"Ventus that was an order, stop this you'll kill him!" there was still no response just the increase pressure of wind on the prone body twitching erratically as blood sprouted from every available orifice,

"Alysander!" abruptly the wind ended, Mark Smith's prone body falling to the ground unmoving, blood pooling around the broken body a picture of terror frozen upon his face.

Alysander stepped back as he watched the new young team rush pass him to assess the man's condition, knowing in his heart that he was dead. He couldn't even be bothered to muster up remorse or shame in that moment; he did the right thing that man would have just continued destroying innocent lives if he hadn't killed him.

Alysander didn't flinch when Knightwing stood behind him, disapproval clear in his stance as the young team bowed their heads in remorse… the man was dead.

It was stupid, why should they feel remorse for a monster!

"Alysander you disobeyed direct orders! You had no right…" Knightwing began only to be coldly dismissed as Alysander swiftly walked pass him, coat floating about him before shimmering away, a gentle wind almost mocking in his departure.

Knightwing's eyes narrowed as he stared after the empty spot only brought out of his musings by a steady hand on his shoulder.

"It's even worst since you left…he won't even talk to me" Superboy spoke up feeling the tension from his touch, he slowly pulled away. To the side M'gaan watched silently biting her lips nervously.

"There's no saving him, he's dead" someone muttered in the small crowd of young heroes.

"Ventus is a nut job! I don't care if he's the batman's son!"

"Whoever his mother is must be evil incarnate to give birth to that devil!"

"That's enough!" Knightwing growled, he painted an intimidating figure, as much as the batman in that moment. The teens held their heads down in shame, they had angered one of the founding members of the young team, but it was the truth, Ventus proved unstable the moment he joined the forces.

They may have forgotten that he was still Knightwing's little brother and the mother in question was his also through his own claim.

"A team will be here to sort this situation out, but for the moment return to the main base…the league will need to know."

The mood was sullen as one by one the teens dispersed, leaving behind Conner, M'gaan and Richard.

"How long has this been going on?" Richard asked almost desperately as he looked at the blood surrounding the suspected back Alley rapist…it was never confirmed. The man could have been innocent and just like that Alysander…his little brother killed him, no remorse.

"We think…it could be since that day" M'gaan began hesitantly, moving to stand close to Conner for comfort wrapping her hands around his arm. She instantly regretted the action when Richard seemingly flinched before looking away, Conner glaring at his feet the emotions getting too much.

There was silence between them, a cold wind sweeping through the alley along with it the high scent of stale metal and engine exhaust. The city was still busy, was always busy, it didn't care that a man had been killed, it didn't care that a young child just took a life in cold blood.

Richard looked up at the moon that glared accusingly as rays moved to illuminate the dead body. He felt the heavy weight threatening his entire being; he wanted to fall to drown in the never ending waves that were his life.

"Harry warned us… he outright pleaded and he doesn't plead, he knew it would happen, we were just too blind." His smile held no joy, it was filled with bitterness and loathing.

"And now we the fools have created a monster that even he may never be able to save."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this darkness I crawl…

My demons are my own…

Mother….where are you?


	4. Call of the damned

It was chaos in Gotham city, sirens bellowing loudly as the units headed in the direction yet another murder was committed. A young engineer in the prime of his work Mark Smith's body was found in a dingy back alley of the dark city.

Citizens crowded the scene, men and women alike craning their necks to view the spectacle that was made of the sight.

"Alright back up this is a crime scene!" An officer bellowed, obviously annoyed at the distraction the crowd produced. It was god damn Gotham city! A dead body was nothing new yet the vultures of society saw it fit to make a circus out of the whole ordeal.

These people gladly took pictures, gossiped among themselves, some even daring to cross the police tape to get a better look. They didn't care that this man's family could be grieving, that it could have been any of them displayed for the world to see!

"I said backup this is a crime scene!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman's eyes narrowed as he quickly skimmed through each file that was enlarged on the wide monitors, the blue light giving the looming figure an eerie glow. He was close now, too close to let anything stop him!

Typing furiously he waited with bathed breath as the system tracker in quick succession began to run a face recognition check in the country and soon continent. For every two seconds a new location would be marked until the tracer would move again.

"Batman you need to tune into the news now!" Superman raced into Batman's quarters on the watchtower. The man was a mixture of agitation, fury, concern and wariness.

Batman quickly closed the files he was running, not before Superman caught a glimpse of the details.

"Is that…" Superman began, briefly distracted but quickly shut up as Batman tuned into the news.

"Tonight the body of the now identified Mark Smith was found by the Gotham police, it is not clear what could have lead to such a brutal killing, but what we do know is that the Gotham Police Department will not rest until this mystery solved."

Superman watched as Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, hands clenching so tight that he could hear the distinct popping of the man's knuckles.

"Bruce…team alpha was assigned Mark Smith's capture…Ventus was the last person to see this man alive." Superman began cautiously, before running his hand through his hair.

Superman sighed when Bruce didn't respond, mind lost in the now muted news feed, image after image flashing before his eyes.

"Bruce…"

"Harry warned me…he told me it would happen, one day or a few months from now, his baby boy was going to break." Bruce released a sigh of defeat, shoulders hunching in.

"One of the biggest arguments we ever had really, I got so angry when he said Alysander wasn't the next Robin… that I had no clue what I was doing because I was so damn blind"

Superman swallowed at the tension and guilt that he could feel weighing them all down, a child had taken a life tonight…it wasn't something they wanted to think about or accept.

But it happened…and perhaps they were partly to blame for never seeing it, for never stopping it before it could ever happen.

Superman took a seat beside his best friend willing to provide the strength that he knew was not needed. The batman was a powerful figure, nothing would ever shake his resolve, or break his barrier…but the Batman was also Bruce Wayne a man whose child had killed someone in cold blood.

"The young team is pretty shaken up, the league believes it's time we came to a decision…you will need to be there." Superman spoke solemnly a hand to Bruce's shoulder before he stood.

"Clark…Harry mustn't know" Bruce spoke, tone low without much emotion.

Superman hesitated in that moment, eye flickering to the muted crime scene, to the minimized window on the computer screen.

"Bruce...don't you think he has a right to know, you're already keeping..." Superman began only to be interrupted.

"He can't know, not this…never this" Bruce tone was final as he resumed the volume of the live news feed.

"It is claimed that before Mark Smith's death he had claimed that he was being followed or stalked by someone. He had expressed to his mother that he didn't feel safe; of course none of his concerns were taken seriously, passed off simple anxiety from his extended leave from work. Peculiar is the reported case of strange winds in the area at the time of death"

Clark swallowed the apprehension he felt before slowly nodding his head in acceptance, leaving Bruce to his thoughts. He had a group of traumatized young teens that would need support and guidance.

"It is now a question if Mark Smith's death could be linked with a possible meta human and if it was how will the Justice League respond"

"Alysander Thomas Wayne, 10 years of age apart of the young team initiative as of one year codename: Ventus" Wonder Woman began as she stood in front of the data board.

The league were all seated, the air grim and full of unease as various members sneaked a glance at the stoic form of the Batman.

"Tonight it is with heavy hearts that we must discuss the happenings of this night and what it will mean in terms of young Ventus' continued membership of the young team." Wonder Woman spoke, her voice at no point wavering she truly represented a pillar of strength in the raging storms.

John, one of the Green Lanterns quickly stood, chair scrapping behind him only adding to the tension in the room.

"It's a no brainer! It was obvious from the begging that Ventus was too unstable for the work we do here!" John raged, not backing down from the glares he received instead pinning Batman with a fierce glare.

"If it was so obvious, why didn't you say something?" Black Canary stood, eyes blazing in righteous fury.

"Oh please as if anyone would dear speak up against the precious Batman!" John spat out not backing down from the obvious fury in Black Canary's stance.

"This is not the time to be arguing among ourselves!" Hawk woman shouted, wings twitching in agitation, her husband placing a soothing hand on her shoulders.

"Hawk Woman is right this is not the time, as for the question if Ventus was able stable to begin with he gave no inclination that he was ever unstable" J'hon spoke, his voice one of reason and calm as silence enveloped the room.

"The fact still remains that one of our own has killed a man in cold blood" Green Arrow spoke, serious for once in his life.

"The man was a serial rapist" Flash spoke up

"We can't deny that! He would have never been stopped with the little evidence we had!"

"And that makes it better!' John shouted incredulous at the prospect. The league wasn't looking at the bigger picture, a lose canon would never be acceptable in the league much yet the young teams.

"Batman what say you?" Aquaman spoke in a calm baritone, tension settling among the group as they all faced the man in question.

Batman said nothing as he stood, back turned to the group as he scanned the monitoring board

"Batman!" John began; only to stop himself at the hand on his arm, he looked down to see his fellow green lantern shaking his head.

Sighing he took a seat, hands crossed over his chest as he watched the Batman silently.

"Alysander Thomas Wayne…Ventus, will be immediately removed from the young group and banned from all hero activity until a true measure is placed on the range of his stability" Batman spoke with no emotion, turning to slowly to face his comrades.

"He'll be put under close supervision, at the end of this a final decision will be made"

"Batman are you sure?" Black Canary spoke carefully, her heart tearing at the pain they would bring down on that poor child shoulders, a pain they were bringing down on Harry's baby.

She could not understand the man standing before her, it was almost as if he was not affected as if he didn't care that he had proposed they treat his son like a suspect.

"Let us put it to a vote then, all for the Batman's plan" Superman spoke after clearing his throat at the consuming silence, a terribly cold atmosphere compared to so many other meetings.

The majority of league raised their hands, Green arrow shooting a hesitant glance at Black Canary one of the only two who had not lifted their hands in acceptance.

"We concede to the majority, Ventus will be removed from the young team and subsequently banned from all hero work until further notice." Superman spoke expression hard and unforgiving, before the league was dismissed.

Black canary watched as the group of heroes filed out, some brave enough to put a hand to Bruce's shoulder as if in condolences as if Alysander was dead!

"You didn't vote" Black Canary spoke to the still seated Dr. Fate

"No, I did not…I do believe such a move would have been unnecessary" the entity spoke softly with a nod of his head.

Black Canary frowned, looking away from the Batman who left, cloak pulled around his form painting a menacing picture.

"May I ask why?"

Dr. Fate seemingly frowned before moving to stand, back turned towards the woman.

"There is more at play in the balance of the universe, fate and death dance the tune of old as chaos lingers on the horizon waiting… forever waiting." Dr. Fate's words were ominous, sending shivers down her back, her skin riddled with goose bumps.

"He knows not what comes…or perhaps he knows the stars shine ever so brightly, yes perhaps…he is no fool."

Black Canary wrapped her arms around herself as she turned to look at the flickering news feed, a gruesome picture being painted of the death of Mark Smith.

"Oh Harry…you don't even know do you… we destroyed your baby boy" Black Canary spoke softly, tears burning at her eyes but would never fall. She straightened her back, clearing her throat as she prepared herself to give counsel to the young teens waiting her arrival.

He always said there were no such thing as a hero, that they were fooling themselves and one day they would come to see it. Slowly his opinion had begun to shift, Batman and Robin without trying showed him a side outside of his bitterness.

She couldn't help but think his bitterness was more than justified, how could they call themselves heroes if they could so easily watch a little boy slowly become consumed in that darkness ever present with every step they took.

Heroes….

Destroyers…

When did they become intertwined?


	5. In your arms I Hide

"Vengeance blackens the soul…growing up, becoming who I was, who I am…that is something that has always shouted at the back of mind." Bruce's voice was low as his form blended almost too perfectly with the darkness of the room

"We are heroes as long as we allow ourselves to be, we stand for what is just; what is right, what is morally right! It is the only way we differentiate ourselves from those we fight against."

"Your actions tonight were unacceptable!" Bruce raged, cowl pushed down to reveal his angry face as he combed his hand through his raven hair in frustration.

After the meeting with his fellow leaguers he had only one thought and it was to find is wayward son. It took all he had to not break, to not show a sign of weakness as he desperately tried to find out where the hell he had gone wrong.

The guilt and shame burned fiercely like no other; because god be damned he had seen it! He had seen that Alysander was tearing at the seams. He had sat back as his son slowly walked a path far different from his own, thoughts so warped that it would take all that he had to reach out to him before it was too late.

Looking at the fierce grey eyes glaring back at him with hands clenched tight, shoulders trembling with suppressed rage…perhaps it was already too late.

"What were you thinking? We don't go around killing people for the heck of it, self defense I could understand but this!" Bruce cursed as he looked away from his son's head that was now bowed, eyes shadowed as the darkness of the watchtower meeting room seemingly caved in on the two.

"He deserved it" Alysander muttered so soft that Bruce almost missed it.

Spinning around swiftly Bruce pinned the boy with an unforgiving stare, Alysander flinching before looking away to the side, his lip held tight between his teeth.

"What was that?" Bruce voice was cold, brown eyes steel mouth set in that ever present frown.

"I said…" Alysander began softly swallowing a he felt the heavy stare of his father before looking up fire blazing in his eyes, glaring for all he was worth.

"I said he deserved it! He was a serial rapist the league would allow him to escape and then where would that leave the innocent you preach about protecting?!"

"And that gives you the right to murder a man in cold blood?!" Bruce glared just as fierce.

"If it protects the innocent then yes! I've tried but I can't be like you father I won't be like you!"

"As long as I draw breath I'll never be like you, because it's because of you, because of your decisions…!" Alysander cut off his angry tirade voice trembling, looking away from his father's disapproving stare. He didn't want to talk about it his throat tight and heart racing, the burn behind his eyes not something he wanted to acknowledge, not again; never again…he was fine.

He had no choice but to be fine.

Bruce said nothing silence so loud that his ears rang in that moment; instead he turned his back to the boy looking down at the beautiful image Earth painted from the watch tower, an almost blue halo casting a glow in the dark room.

He clenched his hands tightly, mouth set in a grim line as guilt weighed him down…if only he hadn't…if only on that day he had just…damnit!

"If we conduct ourselves in the same manner as those we thrive to set ourselves apart from, then we become nothing more than hypocrites on the other side of the gate. We become those that we oppose." Bruce spoke softly, placing a hand on the cold glass.

"For now Conner will be taking you home…go home Alysander"

Alysander looked up shocked, a lump forming in his through as his chest painfully clenched as he watched his father's back, his stance booking no argument.

He didn't understand! Why didn't he understand?! Why would his father…

"But father…" Alysander began almost desperately, taking a hesitant step forward as if to touch his father.

"I said go home Alysander!" Bruce did not shout, but the anger in his voice could never be mistaken.

Alysander felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest, breathing becoming just a bit too hard as his dry eyes began to burn even more.

Was this what rejection felt like…to be rejected by the one…

To be rejected by the one that should love you the most…should understand you the most.

Nodding his head stiffly having nothing to say, he swiftly left the room, metal door sliding open with a quite hiss, young teens behind it falling back nervously having been caught eavesdropping

Alysander glared before pulling up his hood, brushing pass the teens angrily as he made his way to the zeta beams.

He did not notice as his father punched the crystal clear glass in frustration, or the look of deep regret on his face. He did not see as the man released a tense breath, trying to regain his composure but losing it due to the guilt of placing his child in such a situation.

He would not see that the man tore himself apart for daring to hurt his precious child that he loved fiercely, the child he had pledged to protect.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl bit her lips nervously as she watched Ventus storm down the hall, everyone getting out of his way, obvious fear and disdain in most expressions.

"I heard he got kicked off the team" a boy spoke maliciously, smirk on his face as he watched Ventus' disappearing form.

"About time! We know it's only because he's the batman's son that he got on anyway!"

The girl frowned before glaring at the two she had the misfortune of being teamed with.

"Shut up! You know that's not true he's more skilled than the both of you put together!" she shouted angrily.

"Come on Maya you know it's true…"

Before she could reply the teens became quite as the metal door opened to reveal Batman, who simply walked pass them. He was cold and intimidating even more so in that moment as he slowly made his way around the corner.

"Is everyone in that family that scary?" one of the boys muttered, paling at the dark aura surrounding the Batman.

Maya frowned before sighing "I hope he's ok"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter filled the air, bouncing of the walls as Harry and Daniella rolled around her large bed, Harry tickling her for all she was worth.

"Mama stop it mama!" Daniella giggled, kicking out her feet before curling in on herself to get away from the tickle monster that was her mother.

"Will you go to bed now?" Harry grinned readying his hands for another attack, Daniella shrieking in joy before nodding her head frantically.

Harry sighed happily as he began to tuck his little girl under the soft lavender covers.

"Mama…when's Sander coming back and Daddy?" eager large brown eyes peered up at her mother. She missed them especially Alysander that was always broody and sad. He didn't play with her anymore and he always scowled when she spoke about their daddy.

Harry sighed, hiding the sadness in his eyes as he kissed his little girls forehead, for once she wasn't in pain or had a high fever.

"They'll be back in no time sweetie" Harry whispered looking up at the sudden down pour of rain. Feeling a small hand on his own, Harry looked down at the sleepy form of his daughter.

"Mama… can you tell daddy and sander not to be so angry anymore?" the little girl fidgeted, looking away gnawing at her bottom lip nervously.

Harry smiled softly, brushing the long locks of hair from her small face. She looked so much like Bruce; he could hardly see himself in her. She was daddy's little girl as much as she was his daughter.

He wished he could tell her that everything was ok, that her dear older brother was just fine, but it wasn't the truth. Alysander…he hadn't recovered, not since that day; he was pulling away from his father just as he himself did from his pseudo family in the times of war in wizarding Britain.

Daniella may have been her father's daughter but Alysander was his mother's son; he didn't quite know if that was truly a good thing.

The rain tore at the sealing now, the strong patter of water against ever ridge of the roof creating a symphony of music unknown to man. Thunder softly rumbling in the distance and flash of lightning spelled a night of heavy storms.

"Mama will try" Harry spoke softly, handing her a fluffy stuffed bat toy; it was a gag gift for Bruce, who was not amused if the glare he received that day was anything. Their daughter had grown fond of the strange misshaped bat and could never sleep without it.

Sighing Harry watched as she drifted to sleep, mouth slightly open as she stuck her thumb inside. A terrible habit, but it couldn't take one of her only comfort from her, not in her delicate state.

Harry nodded as Alfred silently entered the room, pulling the heavy drapes to block the stormy scenery outside.

"Sinclair has pushed back you prior assignments for the night Master Hadrian, I dare say he believes you have been running yourself ragged." Alfred commented with a gentle smile.

Harry shook his head in amusement before leaving for his room. Leave it up to Sinclair to still baby him after all these years.

Entering his room, Harry frowned for a second before slowly closing the door.

"You're home early" at that Alysander stepped from the shadows, soaked from head to toe head bowed.

"Alysander?" Harry queried concerned as he picked up a fluffy towel to dry his son's chaotic hair.

"He hates me" Alysander's voice was so low that Harry had to strain his ear.

"He…I just wanted…I. He hates me" Alysander clenched his fist, refusing to look up the sound of rain tearing down from the heavens a reflection of his raging emotions.

"He hates me…he doesn't understand" the boy whispered softly, shoulders slumped.

Harry frowned at the boy, pulling him closer as he gently dried the fluffy hair, slowly moving to his neck before throwing the towel to the side.

Harry was shocked as Alysander seemingly fell into his body, his hand quickly circling the small frame.

"He hates me mama" Alysander voice trembled, hands holding tightly to his mother's cotton shirt.

Harry sat confused as Alysander burrowed his way into his arm, head resting under Harry's neck. This was out of character for his son; for the most part he played the cool calm collected hero that nothing fazed. He worked hard to be like his father, to emulate his brother, to become a hero many would talk about.

Harry frowned feeling hot tears soak through as he sat against the head board the ten year old, curled into his frame as he held on almost desperately.

"Who hates you Alysander?" Harry asked softly, brushing that unruly curl that always found itself in sander's face. Something had happened, it was there but eluding his senses ever so slightly. He couldn't figure it out and for some reason he knew it was important, too important for him to be left in the dark if it concerned his baby boy.

And yes…he was still a baby, he was only ten…

Only ten and drafted into the ranks of the valiant heroes, his son wasn't a Robin he was sure of that and despite whatever Bruce thought…he would never be ok with this.

The boy was silent, just holding on to his mother for all he was worth, soaking in the warmth the man always provided as long as he needed it.

Unlike his father, he knew his mother would understand…yet the expression on his father's face, obvious disappointment held him back, haunted his thoughts. The image was almost too much to bare, he felt weak, like a stain on his father's legacy…as if he was undeserving, would never measure up. His mother didn't deserve to be burdened with his faults…his malfunction, Alysander thought bitterly.

His mother…no his mama would understand, but for a change he wanted to protect his mother from it all just as he had shielded him as best as he could after it happened.

His mama was always there, would always be there…his chest throbbed painfully as his father disappointed gaze flashed before his eyes.

His mama would be there…even if his father wasn't.

Thunder roared louder than ever now, heavy winds shouting for the world to hear as lightning streaked across the sky, rain tearing the world asunder.

Harry looked up when the door creaked open, the soft glow from the hall slowly creeping in as Daniella hesitantly stepped inside with the misshaped bat.

"Mama?" Alysander almost flinched at the sound, burying his face further into his mother's shoulder.

"Mama I'm scared" Daniella spoke softly, as if expecting to be chastised for her fear.

Harry sighed as he held out his hand, beckoning her to join them on the bed; soon both children were tucked into his side as he pulled the blankets over them.

Silence prevailed as they all listened to the raging storm, Daniella fidgeting every now and again as the room became cold, Sinclair stepping inside to start the fire place. Harry briefly looked at the door left ajar, stare unwavering before the soft whimper for his daughter stole his attention.

He gently hummed as he brushed his daughter's straight hair behind her hair, Alysander shuffling closer as his sister hesitantly held unto his pinky. It was something they always did, seeking comfort from the other.

Sinclair pulled the drapes silently before making his way out the room.

"Sinclair has Bruce returned?" Harry queried softly, caressing Alysander's curly hair looking over at the clock that read 12:30 am, the flinch from his son not going unnoticed.

"I'm afraid not Master Hadrian, but for all we know he could be down in the cave as he as always is these days."

Harry sighed again; he had been doing that a lot lately, ever since his nightmares and the strange distance between his son and his father.

"If he comes let me know…we have something to talk about" Harry spoke tiredly as he closed his eyes, allowing the soft breaths of his children to lull him to sleep.

Sinclair nodded his head before leaving as quite as he came.

Outside the door Sinclair narrowed his eyes at Bruce who had been there for a while now, staring out at the storm from the windows in the hall.

"He's asleep Master Bruce, you must know I in no way agree with this" Sinclair frowned with obvious disapproval.

"Thank-you Sinclair" Bruce dismissed coldly, before making his way to his study to think things over. He wasn't going to tell Harry about tonight, he couldn't, not with all the stress he had been under lately.

How did you tell the man that you loved that their 10 year old son had killed someone, a 10 year old son that Harry hadn't wanted in the hero business to begin with.

How do you tell him that you miscalculated, that you pushed your son further away in just an instant.

How do you look into fierce emerald eyes…and tell him you had broken his child…

Their child

Another roar of thunder shook the mansion, and with it more lightning.

Sinclair couldn't help but frown, peering into to the master bed room to see Harry's narrowed emerald eyes. He had known Bruce was behind the door, he knew now that the man was deliberately avoiding him.

Sighing Sinclair couldn't help the small prayer he gave for the protection of this little family. For it seemed someone or something was hell bent on ripping them apart.

Sinclair looked up as Alfred came to stand beside him, frowning himself at his master's retreating back.

Shadows danced across the walls, seeping through every crease and crevice as the chandelier lights flickered with a mighty roar of thunder.

Yes someone or something was hell bent on ripping them apart  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is in your arms I hide…

Where monsters won't find me…

Where your love forever holds me

It is in your arms I hide…

It is here isn't it…

It's always here…

He's always here…

Is it in your arms I hide...?


	6. And we crack

"And what happened next?!" An excited Daniella grinned at her father, big brown eyes shining in excitement, barely containing her joy, practically bouncing in place. She had woken to an empty bed, her mother having been up quite early for an emergency board meeting. Her big brother was absent too, as soon as Harry had gentle pulled his arms away from the boy he was up and made his way to his room without a word.

Lately everyone seemed so sad and angry all the time, most nights she would hear her mommy and daddy arguing before doors would slam shut and her father would angrily make his way to the cave he always resided for long hours, never coming up until the day had broken.

She didn't like the new atmosphere, especially when her mother would give her pained filled smiles when he woke up screaming and she tried her best to comfort him.

It had gotten worst when she became sick, at one point she had heard her mother crying to himself, muttering that someone was taking them all away from him.

She didn't know who the meany was that was trying to take them away from her mommy and she really didn't like when her father made her mother cry, even if her daddy didn't know he did, but she would keep mommy's secret.

"Well Superman got the brilliant idea to dress up as a big rat to infiltrate the amusement park, the thing is the suit was old and covered in cheese. The entire day he was actually followed by tons of little sewer rats!" Bruce grinned, his tired eyes shining with joy as his little girl erupted in uncontrollable giggles, her small face flushing red as she fell among the fluffy pillows of their bed.

With everything that had been happening lately it was a welcome distraction, though this happiness was quickly shrouded with the ever present cloud of dread and desperate concern. He watched as his little girl gasped for air, coughing fitfully before it slowly passed.

Daniella visibly winced as the coughing subsided, her small hand clenching her head as a severe headache took over.

"Daddy…I don't feel so good" she whimpered softly, clenching the sheets between her fingers as her father gently placed his hand on her forehead. Bruce frowned at how hot she felt, moving his hand to her neck to feel the rapid movement of her pulse under his palm. She was running a fever again.

The fevers were more frequent than anything else these days, becoming as frequent as her joint pains.

"D..Daddy I want mommy" Daniella sniffed willing herself not to cry, to be as strong as her big brothers and daddy, but she couldn't help it. She hurt, and laying against her warm mommy that always smelled of jasmine soothed her.

Bruce sighed as he lifted the small child in his arms, Daniella quickly wrapping herself around her strong father, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Come let's get something for that fever of yours" Bruce spoke softly, his large hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as she tightened her grip on him, the feel of warm tears soaking his white cotton shirt.

It was funny how a happy moment could quickly turn to one filled with pain and sadness. Bruce sighed as he carried her down the hall, Alfred giving a nod in greeting as he dusted the jade china vase that belonged to his late mother.

Passing Alysander's room, Bruce paused if only a second, glancing at the forever closed door, silence the most prominent as little Daniella sniffled fighting the tears that were ready to flow.

Yes, it was indeed funny how a happy moment could so quickly turn to pain and sadness.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes it would definitely be my pleasure to attend your seminar Mr. Zacron" Harry spoke lightly phone held against his ear as he flicked his ball point pen against the oak desk in his office.

It was nearing noon, the sun as rear as it was in Gotham city, shining brightly through the glass windows of his office, the raise moving along the floor to touch the left leg of the oak desk, slowly trailing up to spread across documents strewed across the desk.

Harry frowned lightly as he listened to the smooth voice on the other end of the line, annoyance bleeding into his expression as his smile quickly became strained.

"I must say it would be a great honor if you would accompany me to Teatro di San Carlo, a most exquisite opera if I do say so myself. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem after the seminar, you shouldn't have plans I believe" crooned.

Like Harry, Thomas Zacron was a wealthy heir to an elite family, CEO himself to his own pharmaceutical company Helix Pharmaceuticals. Harry wouldn't call the man a friend, ally maybe, but never a friend.

The man had been implicated in many unethical practices and black market distribution of banned chemicals and pharmaceuticals to underground groups. Of course nothing could ever truly be linked to the man, but it was obvious that Thomas Zacron had a skewed moral compass as many business men these days.

"I'm afraid I must respectfully decline your offer Mr. Zacron" Harry spoke tightly eyes flickering briefly to a loose sheet of paper that shifted when the a/c kicked in. Harry sighed as the man continued on, his eyes now flickering to the ticking clock on the wall of his office.

He had a feeling he was needed home; Daniella was getting worst her doctor appointment set for tomorrow. If everything went well they would finally get some answers and hopefully get straight to treating his baby girl.

Another thing was finally talking to Bruce…lately their home had become cold, their conversations merely pleasantries passed unto each other to be polite. Most nights he would wait up hours only to fall asleep to a cold bed; Bruce instead locked himself away in his cave not a word except a gentle caress of his hair and a soft kiss to his brows as he slept.

Then there was Alysander, that night his son had cried in his arms, holding on ever so tight, a far cry from the slightly cold boy that he had grown to be.

Harry bit his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, his bun frayed as strands escaped the once neat hold.

"Come now Harry, I thought we were pass the formalities. Ten years ago when you so sweetly asked me to help you foil Lex Luther's plot you had no problems doing away with formalities"

"I'm afraid things have changed dear Thomas; I dare say you've grown quite bold and tactless with your obvious interest in a taken man" Harry drawled looking up as his office door slowly creaked open.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Conner entered, silently closing the door behind him before taking a seat in the large coach, that until this day Harry could not quite figure out had become a part of his office décor.

Harry was pulled out of his slight distraction at the amused laugh on the other end of the line.

"Not married…not that it would have been an issue; Bruce Wayne has been known for his dalliances you would be a fool to think the man loyal to you even with your children."

Harry frowned, hands clenched against his desk, Conner looking concerned at the dark expression.

A few months ago the tabloids had a field day when Bruce was spotted with a young woman in a secluded elite restaurant. They had seemed awfully close, the woman even brave enough to run a hand up his arm as they spoke.

It was the talk of the city, Bruce Wayne fine dining with a not so mysterious woman in plain sight, when is supposed lover, because there were always speculations on their relationship, was away on a business trip.

Selena Kyle… Bruce Wayne's longtime friend, you could almost say childhood friend, for the two had certainly grown up together. He a naive rich heir who had just lost his parents and her a young street rat fighting to survive the cold streets of Gotham.

There was history, deep history…even more so than Talia al Ghul.

Harry remembered the night Bruce returned home, climbing under the sheets his cold arms making their way under the lose robe he had downed to bed, raising a trail of goosebumps on his lightly tanned skin.

He had of course asked with that sharp smile he would down every now and again mixed with mockery if he had enjoyed his night. Bruce of course seemingly froze at the question before a dark expression had taken over, they had argued that night, loud enough to wake their sleeping baby girl.

Harry knew that Bruce hadn't done anything, that he wouldn't stoop to such levels the whole thing with Talia a different ball game in itself. He was in no way insecure, and if Bruce would even have betrayed him, it wasn't anything new he had been hurt before, he wouldn't cry and fall to pieces.

The fact remained that just maybe he got a little jealous and lashed out as a result, a tad irrational when his eyes alone accused the man, twisting every word. After all Selena Kyle was as much a threat as Talia even if Bruce admitted he had loved the woman… it wasn't a far stretch that just maybe the feelings for Selena Kyle were far deeper.

No it wasn't a stretch because for all the years they spent together, wrapped in each other's arms as Bruce ever so gently consumed his body, stroked the fires of passion between their sheets…he knew he wasn't the only one who had made it to the man's heart.

Bruce was a dangerous man, complicated in his makeup, silence but fierce…he attracted those just as complicated, just as dangerous, and just as fierce. He wasn't anything new…it was almost like clockwork.

Harry swallowed, throat dry and a strange heaviness in his chest, he could hear the whispers of his dream world, a reminder of things yet to happen…things that would certainly come as long as death remained the master to his realm.

It's why he had never spoken those words to anyone... why he hadn't spoken them to Bruce who wanted to give him the world…who was giving him the world. He would look at Bruce and the moment would come, only for the words to lodge in his throat. He would of course mock the man and give a teasing remark to cover his blunder…but the fact remained that he had never spoken those words.

Words Selena Kyle had no problem whispering in an ear in the dead of night, black painted lips seduction as they ever so slightly brushed against heated skin, leather wrapped body pressed ever so closely to the Dark Knight of Gotham because there would always be that strange intimacy between them.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this conversation short Mr. Zacron, it seems my attention is needed elsewhere" Harry voice was smooth, giving no inclination to his thoughts.

"Of course, of course…but Harry do think about it won't you, I'm sure I would make it worth your while" Thomas Zacron's intentions were clear with his confidant drawl as the clicking sound of a call disconnected echoed in his ear.

Harry sighed, feeling tired and off his game as he careful leaned back in his chair, staring up at the sealing a plain cream, uncomplicated and unassuming.

Silence reigned around the two, Conner moving to rest his elbows on his knees, hands grasping at his hair before he too sighed and sat up again.

He didn't flinch as emerald eyes searched his soul, Harry leaning forward before he finally decided to speak.

"He's back…did you know?" Conner spoke softly, no accusation in his voice as he slowly looked up to meet the steady gaze of his legal guardian.

"Richard…he's more like Bruce these days, I'm sure when he wants me to discover he's back I'll know" Harry smile was sad as he moved his gaze to look out at Gotham City. The city was alive as it ever was, vehicles ranging from small cars to large trailers backed up in traffic; the sound of honking horns, cursing cab drivers and men and women caught in the spell of road rage loud in the city, muted though in the office where only the soft hum of the central air could be heard.

Conner sighed looking down at his hands "M'gaan wants me to accompany her to this old series convention something about a Hello Megan show, I'm thinking I should probably go" his tone alone spoke of much conflict, that Harry could tell.

Really, this wasn't fair to either M'gann or Conner…it was obvious how Conner felt, especially with Richard's apparent return. He had to wonder if M'gaan was oblivious to the reality of things or if she was purposefully blinding herself to the inevitable.

"It's what a good boyfriend would do yes, but Conner how long…" Harry began with a voice filled with concern, only to be interrupted.

"Harry please… don't" Conner didn't beg by it was obvious that topic was not up for discussion.

Before Harry could say anything his phone suddenly rang loud in the office, Bruce was calling that could only mean one thing at this hour. Daniella.

"Bruce! Is Daniella…" Harry quickly fired off, Conner siting straighter at the urgency in Harry's tone.

"You need to get to the hospital, I'm on route with her right now" Bruce spoke firmly, voice calm not giving rise to panic an effort to keep Harry calm.

Harry swallowed, heart racing and breathing uneven as various thoughts ran through his head, he had to be calm! He couldn't panic. Daniella was with Bruce…she would be alright and Alysander…

"Where's Alysander?!" Harry fired off, grabbing his coat, Conner following swiftly beside him as they made their way to the elevator, paying no mind to the alarmed secretary.

"Harry everything will be fine, just calm down…" Bruce began, but Harry wasn't having it, he couldn't be calm damnit! He needed to know where his children where and if they were ok.

"Where is Alysander Bruce?!" Harry at this rate punched at the nob of the elevator willing it to move faster, he almost flinched when Conner gently pulled his hand away.

"He's with me Harry, I have them…just please, she needs you calm right now or girl needs you calm. Can you do that for me?" Bruce's voice was one of reason, his smooth baritone calming Harry's frayed nerves.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to collect himself, he wouldn't down his mask but he could be strong it was what he had always been and would continue to be.

"Ok, I'm on my way" Harry finally replied as the phone disconnected. Without thought they made their way to the private parking lot of the building Harry swiftly handing Conner the keys to his car. In his state he couldn't be trusted around the wheel…his baby was on her way to the hospital.

Hospital…

Damnit!


	7. Chapter 7

It was too calm…

The winds whistled a soothing tune, an ancient flute singing of times pass, peace found of a stability that couldn't be true.

Harry sighed as he pushed an unruly lock of hair behind his ear, the wind becoming playful as it twirled around him, pulling at the strange flowing robes that fitted perfectly to his body, sweeping at his bare feet.

The black silk spoke of rituals of old, the silver patterns on mixing with midnight blue glittering in mesmerizing swirls. Their intricacies were outstanding, and spelled great importance, great power…it spoke of a gilded cage.

The silver tassels that held his hair in an elegant top knot chimed softly as he walked, hands brushing against the green leaves of the dark mysterious forest he could not venture too far from. They shied away from his touch, sensing the darkness cloaking him, the darkness that peacefully slept within him; and in that moment he couldn't muster the strength to feel anything.

Empty…

He was empty, and as he stood at the edge of the cliff, the sounds of waves clashing against the hard jagged rocks, stones crumbling at every impact, he wondered how he could ever hope to feel anything once again.

He had made a choice, allowed himself this isolation and despair if only to keep…

Looking out at what should been a horizon, he saw in the middle of the sea a rising island, wrapped in mist and intrigue, thunder clouds moving hypnotically around the shadowed entity, lighting a strange mix of green, red and blazing white painting a horrific picture, too beautiful to look away.

His world had changed, no longer was there gentle ripples of consuming lakes, a single willow dancing to an unknown sound.

This world had changed, expanded, grew…

He didn't know what to feel…

He perhaps had given up before he had ever known it….

He had won…

"It's beautiful isn't it" Harry didn't jump at the smooth baritone a distance behind him, the scent of blood and despair a clear indication of who it was.

"Tom" Harry spoke moving just a bit closer to the edge of the cliff, the wind picking up speed, whispering angrily and concerned as he made another step, the sound of crumbling soil loud to their ears.

Harry took a deep breath, spreading his hands as the strong winds caused his body to sway, the points of his feet hanging dangerously over the cliff, as breathe in the heavy smell of salt water and old sea weed.

Tom moved silently behind him, his body pressed close to Harry's back, hand imitating the same gesture, as their hands clasped, and cold calmly skin caressed his soft skin an overheated furnace.

Tom rested his pointed chin at the curve of Harry's neck as they both swayed at the edge of the cliff, robes fluttering around them. More rocks fell, the sound lost as they fell to their demise in the clashing tides.

"Two sides of the same coin…that's what we are…people of circumstance" Tom spoke softly as he looked out at the island shrouded in mist and shadows, the thunder an ominous rumble in the distance.

"Why are you here Tom…I killed you remember, or is this my torment" Harry's voice was almost carried away by the wind, bitter with a tinge of shame for what he had foolishly chosen. It seemed even now, the Gryffindor wasn't quite dead…it was too much a part of his being.

Tom removed his hands to circle Harry's waist a hand resting on his flat stomach clenching at the fine silk that was the symbol of Harry's decision…the symbol of his foolishness.

"Yes…I believe you did" Tom acknowledged as they both looked down at the turbulent sea, waves fighting amongst themselves, clash of great force as they violently flung themselves against the cliff.

They painted an odd picture, Tom's towering lanky form hunched over Harry's smaller one, deathly pale skin twined with lightly tanned, both of them simply swaying in the wind tittering dangerously at the edge of the cliff, both pair of feet bare.

Harry swallowed nervously as he allowed his hands to wrap around Tom's own, resting where life may soon grow. Within the turbulent sea the crimson red symbol of the deathly hallows bled, the blood of innocents in its design.

Taunting…always taunting.

"Do you believe in the end of the world Tom?" Harry asked softly, stepping away from the cliff, Tom moving with him as he rested against his hated enemy.

"It' shouldn't matter what I think should it?…after all it has already began" Tom's voice strangely low, a tightness to his voice as his hand caressed Harry's flat stomach, waves of dark clouds moving from beyond the forest stretching across the skies to blanket the strange island.

The air grew cold, their breath misted as they exhaled, and the sound of ice forming over the sea, waves frozen in strange sculptures of battles waged and lost; the forms spiraling and overlapping as purple lotus sprung from the ice, petals unfolding dramatically with their dark glow.

"He comes…and with him war rages, it is his will" Harry began softly, the strange feeling of movement within his abdomen, heart sinking at the pulse of energy that touched his own.

"It is his design" Tom finished, magic spiraling around the two in a strange mix of crimson red and poisonous green, the oppressive force enough to choke the two, their shoulders burdened by the weight only one could bare.

Harry's heart raced as he heard the crunching of grass, the approach of stead footsteps as a heavy chain settled around his ankle trapping him in his ever present nightmare.

It was much too soon, when Tom the man who went by the name Voldemort shimmered away slowly as if just a mirage, as if he was never there.

"I've never known you to be a coward Harry…annoying but never a coward" Tom's voice whispered as he looked once more at the frozen sea towards the island now completely hidden by dark poisonous miasma… far from his reach.

"Never a coward…you might be wrong…Tom"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite, the receptionist room was too quite.

All around people sat, waiting for information any that was possible on the status of their loved ones. Doctors alike walked amongst each other, passing along charts, filling out documents or laughing at a joke a nurse would give as they filled cases.

Yes it was quite, as it was normal.

"Excuse me we had an appointment with Dr. Barsol, he should have arrived this morning" A young man with light blonde hair smiled nervously as he held unto the hand of his partner. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. They were going to have a baby well if everything went well.

When he found out he had the gene years ago, he didn't know what to do; the disapproval of his father had pushed him to sign up at an outpost clinic for correctional measures…so he could be a true man.

Then before he could make the move, the tabloids rushed to reveal to the world that the Marques heir had a secret pregnancy with the multi-billionaire tycoon Bruce Wayne at that.

What was so surprising was Helias Marques showed no shame, he didn't care if the masses think he was less of a man. Then again who could believe a man of that caliber could be anything less than great.

What truly drove it home for him, what truly allowed him to defy his father and keep his gift was the moment the world caught their first glimpse of little Alysander Wayne. The child with wild curly raven hair and sparkling unique eyes; the little baby happily gurgling, small face hidden on the broad shoulder of Bruce Wayne as he shielded the boy from the hungry paparazzi.

He knew in that moment that he wanted that and smiling softly as he looked at his nervous lover, he would achieve that very soon.

The picture Bruce Wayne painted, his lover a few paces behind smiling ever so gently was all the influence the world needed to start a revolution. Those blessed weren't ashamed anymore, very few procedures were being done.

The receptionist smiled at the two before bringing up the schedules on the computer screen

"Right Dr. Barsol is currently in consult but I'll inform you as soon…" the receptionist was startled, sentence interrupted as two people quickly approached the counter not too gently spitting out questions.

"My daughter was just taken in a moment ago where is she?!" Harry fired off, not bothering with pleasantries as he tried to catch his breath, fingers wrapping impatiently on the counter.

"Harry this way!" a shout from across the room grabbed his attention, it was Clark standing at the elevator doors hand preventing the doors from closing.

Harry didn't pay the receptionist any mind as he quickly made his way to the elevator, Conner following closely behind.

If he had looked back he would have noticed the wide eye stairs of the young man and puzzled receptionist other people craning their heads in shock, a loan man quickly dialing a number to see what he could gain from spreading the news.

"The doctors have gone to run some test, they said they would return with the results within an hour or so" Clark spoke softly, watching from the corner of his eyes as Harry bit his lip nervously, emerald eyes spelling worry for his child.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking at Clark as the doors to the private ward hissed open, the room filled with doctors walking about and nurses refilling and organizing carts.

"She had a fever, within a few minutes it shot up much too high…she was barely conscious, he rushed her here as soon as he could." Clark spoke carefully, glancing at Conner from the corner of his eye.

Harry said nothing as Bruce came into view, his hand folded over his chest as he looked through the glass windows of the room his daughter rested in.

"Bruce" Harry spoke softly placing a hand on the man's arm, he refused to look through the window. He didn't know what he would see…he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

Bruce released a heavy sigh as he gently wrapped his hand around Harry's smaller one, feeling the tremor in the man's limb. Brown eyes looked into emerald, the worry was evident and nether of their mask would allow for anything else.

This was not a place for Batman or the nonchalant Marques heir.

Harry swallowed, looking into unflinching brown eyes, before slowly turning his head to look through the window. In that moment he felt his heart drop, she looked so small, her skin pale and bruised. The rings under her eyes were so purple as if she was battered before the hospital.

"Bruce did they…?" Harry trailed off as warm arms circled his body, the warmth seeping through to provide a level of comfort, sandalwood and spices tickling at his nose.

"Not yet…we'll know in an hour" Bruce voice was low as he rested his chin between Harry's shoulder blade, the subtle scent of jasmine soothing his frayed nerves. He couldn't help but hold on tighter, Harry giving an answering squeeze as he stared at his baby girl.

"Alysander?" Harry questioned, noting that his son wasn't anywhere to be found, before Bruce could answer, the quick footsteps and impact of a small body interrupted them.

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Alysander, his son burying his face in Harry's chest. Bruce sighed as he hesitantly reached out, running a large hand through Alysander's wild hair, Harry holding him tighter.

It was sad that it would take something like this to bring out the ten year child he knew Alysander was, affectionate and warm.

It was sad that his son couldn't seek comfort from himself…instead he remained cold and distant, only allowing himself the comfort of his mother's warm embrace.

Bruce tightened his arms around them as he gave Richard a grateful nod, his adoptive son who was willing to care for Alysander while he dealt with the doctors.

"Moma…is Dani going to be alright?" Alysander whispered, he didn't care if everyone saw him being weak. He just wanted things to be right again, too much was happening… he couldn't keep up and he could feel himself drowning.

He wanted whatever was happening to stop! It was slowly getting too much and he couldn't even say a word to his mother.

Alysander clenched the soft cotton of Harry's shirt, willing his mother to make it better to make it alright.

Harry sighed as he held his son closer, he wouldn't lie and tell him Daniella would be ok, he had no clue.

Before he could formulate a response, the clearing of a throat grabbed his attention.

By Bruce's quick response, he could assume that this was the doctor in charge of their case.

Swallowing Harry held unto Alysander tightly, preparing himself for what would be revealed.

"We got back the results…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared aimlessly out at the Gotham city from the wide windows of the private ward, he could hear Bruce questioning the Doctor relentlessly, and Richard sat to the side, hands on knees as he grasped at his hair. Conner sat beside him glaring down at his feet angry yet unable to express it.

Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia…

Test upon test and that was the result

Bloody leukemia!

He didn't understand… he couldn't understand!

How could that happen …

Why would it happen?!

It had been two hour since he had gotten the results, Alysander curled into his lap fast asleep as rain clouds gathered outside.

"Here, thought you might need it" Clark spoke as he sat beside Harry handing him a steaming cup of coffee.

"It's not A-grade but it should do the trick" Clark gave a small smile, unsure if his efforts would be acknowledged as Harry looked on blankly ignoring the world, pulling the blanket around Alysander's shoulders.

"Harry…" Clark began, sitting forward but before he could get a word out Harry silently took the Coffee from his hand, looking into the murky brown depths.

There was silence in that moment, Bruce voice raised not willing to settle for sub-par treatment that only might work.

"Clark…I…thank-you" Harry said softly as he took a sip of the steaming coffee, Clark merely placed a hand of support on Harry's shoulder as Bruce finally approached them.

Richard glanced at Conner, hesitantly placing his hand in the larger one, Conner squeezing it in response hesitant himself not willing to think too much about it.

"She'll have to be started on blood platelet transfusions, they want us to run test to find a match" Bruce spoke as he watched Harry gentle stroke Alysander's hair as if in a trance.

"Can we see her now?" Harry questioned

"Harry…" Bruce began with a frown only to stop when emerald eyes pinned him in place, there was no weakness in those eyes, only anger and tales of the unknown that Harry still refused to speak.

He simply nodded his head, Clark helping to lift Alysander from Harry's arms, placing the child into Bruce's own, the boy in his unconscious state burrowing his way into the grove of Bruce's shoulder so similar to when he was nothing a gurgling babe.

Bruce couldn't help but hold him tighter, Alysander carrying a soft powdery scent still spelling the innocence that was still there…an innocence that was not completely gone no thanks to his efforts but instead Harry's supportive presence.

He gently rubbed his son's back, giving Clark a nod of thanks as the man draped the blanket that had fallen around small shoulders.

Without a word Harry, walked pass the group to enter his child room, they watched as he slowly took a seat at her bedside, holding a delicate hand in his own.

("In this moment you are free…accept your chance of happiness, embrace it, for in the end you will return to me")  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free…

Define free…

Does it mean…

Will you take them from me…?


	8. Where we are now

Sometimes…

The decisions we make …

In a moment they seem for the best…there would be no regret because it's for the best.

So you leap, you dive…

Without a parachute…

Without a life vest…

Because it is for the best, because you know you made the right decision.

But then…

You start drowning, waves pulling you under…

The winds suffocating as you begin to plummet…

This was your decision…

Only yours…

It had nothing to do with them!

So why do you regret!

Why are you drowning?!

Why must you suffocate...

It's simple…

Or is it…

Is it wrong because of the destruction laid bare in your wake…?

Is it wrong because of the guilt...

No…

You made the right decision…

It's only the outcome you weren't too keen on…

Given a chance…

Would you do it again?

The answer…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A lot's happened since I've been gone huh" Richard spoke softly, his expression sad as he moved to stand beside Conner.

Night had fallen since they have all been in the hospital…Bruce gone off to test his blood for a positive platelet match seeing Harry proved negative. Unsurprisingly Alysander opted to stay with Clark, wrapped up in his favorite uncle's arms ignoring his brother's presence as Harry paced in frustration.

He honestly felt like a stranger among everyone except Bruce who he had kept in contact with. Harry could only spare him a sad smile and a gentle caress to his face before the worry for his daughter took over.

It was understandably, really it was, but it hurt that their relationship felt so foreign, it hurt that his little brother wouldn't even look at him. Instead he preferred to hide his face in Clark's chest, unique eyes staring after his mother in worry.

"You could say that" Conner spoke softly before looking out at Gotham city. The night air was chilly, especially standing out on the balcony of the private ward. The smell of fresh rain was heavy, tickling at his nose uncomfortably the sound of traffic loud with every honk of cars and buses.

These people did not know what was happening behind these walls; looking down Conner noticed the steady growing crowd of paparazzi fighting to get into the hospital, flashing cameras and shouting voices.

Or perhaps they knew…it really wasn't their business.

"Conner…" Richard began placing a hand over the larger only to flinch when the hand was swiftly pulled away, Conner stuffing them in his pockets.

Richard sighed before placing his hands on the railing.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry" he said softly, voice almost been carried away on the winds.

"This is really not the time to be talking about this" Conner frowned, his eyes hard as he fought the temptation to look into what he knew would still be beautiful crystal eyes.

Beautiful crystal eyes, which glared so fiercely that night…

Beautiful crystal eyes that shouted it was over without even talking about it…

Because he was a damn liability.

It had been a year… they could wait a little longer to talk about this…

Or better yet, never talk about it as much as his heart throbbed and his throat closed up.

"Conner please don't…" Richard began, reaching out to touch Conner, but just as quickly he stopped, placing his hand by his side before looking out at Gotham city.

Conner sighed, brushing a hand through his hair watching as the paparazzi rushed through the glass doors of the hospital, security guards doing their best to control the crowd and get them out.

"You decided to leave Richard and after a year…I think I'm still wrapping my head around it, because I thought…" Conner let out a frustrated breath before turning to exit the balcony.

"Well it doesn't matter what I thought does it" Conner spoke bitterly as he left, he had to tell Harry …well no maybe it was best he told Clark that the hospital lobby was flooded with paparazzi.

Richard sighed, pulling his coat closer to his body as Conner left.

He had messed up…when he left, he had thought…

It didn't matter at this point at any rate…

Conner was right…it wasn't time for this, not when his Mother figure was hurting and his little sister was out cold on a hospital bed.

He could make things right later, right now his family needed him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This evening at 6:38 am it was confirmed that the Wayne heiress Daniella Wayne was admitted to the hospital as soon has her father Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist rushed her to the emergency room. It's reported shortly after Helias Marques alleged lover of Bruce Wayne and mother to the child rushed into the hospital frazzled and clearly out of it as Clark Kent famous Daly Planet reporter indicated where she was being held"

"We must say that we at Entertainment live are quite intrigued with the situation, it's no secret that Helias Marques and Bruce Wayne guard their children from the public eye zealously, to see an obvious family dilemma been played out for all to see…has everyone in a frenzy."

"No one knows exactly what is wrong and neither Bruce Wayne nor Helias Marques were available for comment… what can say is that we at Entertainment live will be following this story ..."

The news feed was muted, the room plunged into darkness as a black leather clad hand tapped rhythmically on a brown leather chair.

Tap, tap, tap…the sound almost echoed in the darkness, before the sound of shuffling fabric could be heard. A shadow standing behind the figure seated in that leather chair.

"It's funny how the domino falls…I must say you are exceptionally cruel to my oh so very precious son…do I dear ask why?" the deep baritone rumbled in amusement.

There was no answer, just the sound of heavy metal hitting against the lamp stand, and footsteps quickly fading away.

Light flickering on, Ra's al Ghul smirked as leaned forward, hand tracing the beautiful rubies embedded in the intricately carve blade.

Chuckling to himself, he leaned back as he resumed the volume…

"It's been weeks and there are still no clear leads to the death of Mark Smith, despite this authorities believe it was most definitely the work of a meta-human. Already there is uproar in local communities on the existence of these meta-humans and the risk they pose to us all."

Ra's al Ghul began to chuckle to himself, his plans rolling through his mind finding great amusement in the pitiful people's plight.

"It will be almost too easy…I must say dear precious Helias, it seems you'll never get away"

"I wonder…what will you do when the pieces fall into place" At that Ra's al Ghul looked over at small picture framed beautifully in quick silver, Harry's smiling face and sparkling eyes filled with mischief looking straight into the camera.

"What will you do indeed"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they gone?" Harry asked quietly as he brushed the long strands of his daughter's hair, Bruce sighed as he leaned against the door, sleeves rolled up to his arms.

"We got rid of them, well Clark did at any rate" Bruce spoke softly, before he moved to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And Alysander…I haven't been…" Harry spoke, his voice tired, dark circles under his eyes as he looked up at Bruce who managed to project that strength that he didn't have in this moment.

"He understands, Clark just brought him down to get something to eat, Alysander even allowed him to hold his hand, and you know how he gets about hand holding." Bruce lips turned up if only a bit to lighten the mood.

Harry gave a small laugh, before turning back to his daughter caressing her soft cheeks.

"And Richard, Conner…"

Bruce sighed before gently pulling Harry from his seat, embracing him in his arms. He rested his head atop Harry's head as his body shook.

"I'm not weak you know" Harry whispered, hands tightening in Bruce's shirt as he took a deep breath. The heavy scent of sandalwood doing wonders to calm his nerves.

"You never were Harry, you're just worried for our daughter no one can fault you for that" Bruce spoke seriously, tightening his arms as he watched Daniella's small frame.

Harry took in a shuddering breath, swallowing before he looked into dep brown eyes.

"Why do I feel like this is my fault, that I caused her to…"

"It's not your fault, don't ever think that this is your fault Harry!" Bruce whispered furiously, not allowing Harry the chance to look away.

Harry felt his heart throb painfully as he looked into unwavering eyes, he was a mess and he had to get it together.

He was not this simpering weak willed person that needed to hide in his lover's arms. He was a soldier of war and god damn mother of two. He was stronger than this, he had to be.

Harry nodded, resting his head on that broad chest, the sound of Bruce's steady heartbeat lulling him into a peaceful state.

"M..Mommy" Harry turned around quickly to see his daughter, squinting her eyes, shuffling about the sheet, the tubes attached to her arm clinking together.

Quickly moving to hold her hand, Harry smiled

"Hey there little flower" Harry whispered.

Daniella scowled as much as she could at the nick name, mock glaring at her mother.

"I'm not a flower! I'm a scary bat grrrrr" Daniella giggled right after, eyes lighting up as she saw her daddy standing behind her mother, mouth turned up into a smile.

"Isn't that right daddy I'm a bat just like…"

"Daniella remember what we said about that honey" Harry gently shushed her as Bruce moved to sit beside them.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked softly as he ran a large hand through her soft hair.

Daniella frowned, eye brows scrunching up so much like Bruce when he couldn't quite figure something out.

"No pain!" She grinned, eyes sparkling as they flitted back and forth between her mother and father. She was glad that they weren't arguing anymore, even though her mother's eyes looked so sad. Maybe daddy would make them shine pretty like he always did when she wasn't allowed in their room.

She still didn't understand why her mommy wanted her daddy to spank him, or why her daddy growled so much or why the bed kept hitting the wall, if mommy was happy then it was ok she figured.

"Look who's awake!" Daniella jumped in excitement when she got a good look at who was talking.

It was her big brother Richard, she had missed him so much!

"Richie you came back!" looking over at Harry who nodded his head with a smile, Richard made his way over to his little sister.

"You gave us quite a scare munchkin!" Richard grin as Harry moved to give him some space, both he and Bruce heading out to talk with the doctors.

"I'm not a munchkin either I'm a scary bat like daddy!" she sniffed, turning up her nose like any spoiled princess. She was far from spoiled though not with a mother like Harry.

"Not a scary bird?" Richard spoke amused, smile dropping just a tad as Conner stepped in silently.

"No! Alysander said they poop on people and make everyone have a very poopy day"

Conner snorted at that, folding his arms across his chest as Richard winced.

Daniella had unintentionally brought up how much of a jerk he was for the past year, and again he could feel regret making its way into their happy moment.

"Alysander says a lot of things huh?" Richard finally replied, Daniella not sensing the undercurrent of guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, though he sometimes say mean things to people, but mommy does it too so maybe its ok." Daniella frowned unsure.

"Harry says you shouldn't do everything he does you know" Conner put in as her the little girl finally realized he too was there as well.

Daniella stuck out her tongue at him "But its mommy! I'm gona be cool like him because even if daddy doesn't admit it he's scared of him, especially when mommy tells him to sleep on the couch without se…"

Conner coughed uncomfortably, a blush spreading across his face as he interrupted the innocent girl.

"Seems like somebody didn't go to bed when they were told" Richard grinned as the little girl looked away abashed.

"I…Alysander!" The girl began only to cheer when she spotted her other big brother, fidgeting at the door. In his hand was her favorite bat plushy that she loved so much.

"I thought you might…I don't' know, I guess you would need it or something" Alysander mumbled in embarrassment as he shuffled towards her holding out the sorry excuse for a bat.

Daniella's eyes lit up as she pulled the plushy towards her, squeezing the life out of it.

"Thank-you" she whispered softly, Alysander looking at his feet to hide the blush that slowly crawled up his face.

"awm yeah" Alysander scowled slightly when he received an amused stare from Conner, he didn't look over at Richard even when he heard the dejected sigh.

"I'm going to find moma soooo…" Alysander trailed off unsurely before cracking a smile when Daniella grinned at him.

"It's ok I know you're sorry for not playing with me so much anymore" Alysander sighed, shoulders slumped as he nodded his head.

Daniella could read people too well, just like their mother but more so their father. The Batman's blood truly flowed strong within them.

"I'll be back" Alysander mumbled before all but fleeing the room.

Tilting her head cutely, large brown eyes looked into the amused blue of her big brother.

"Was it something I said?"

Both Conner and Richard couldn't help the laughter in that moment, eyes meeting for a moment before they both looked away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would you do it again…?

The answer…

No…

You wouldn't, not when you see how much you stand to lose

Not when you see…

That he is all you ever wanted or needed…

Not when he was slipping away from you.


	9. I Lost You a Year ago

"Don't do this! Not now!" Conner shouted angrily, eyes blazing as he held on desperately to Richard every step of the way, the smaller figure pulling away with every attempt.

"Conner just stop! Stop!" Richard shouted, voice cracking as he fought desperately to stem the flow of tears he could feel burning at the edge of his eyes.

He didn't want it to be like this, god knows he didn't want it, but Conner was giving him no choice damnit!

People looked on curiously, an old woman craning her neck to get in on the obvious dispute between two handsome young men.

That's what made this situation worst, here they were in the middle of Centennial Park, Metropolis…Superman's statue staring down at them, at him in obvious accusation.

He wasn't going to be guilty damnit!

He needed to do this, if he didn't… he would…

"I'm sorry but we can't be together any longer…it's just not working!" Richard shouted, resisting the need to flinch away as Conner froze, and stretched out, before slowly returning them to his side.

Conner's eyes were shadowed as he looked down, silence raining as he took a step back.

Around them the sound of laughing couples could be heard, lost in each other…it was Valentine's Day.

"It's not working…maybe you should tell the truth Richard, that you actually don't want this to work" Conner's voice was low, filled with suppressed anger and disappointment.

He couldn't believe they had come this far for everything to suddenly come crashing down. What was worst was there was no sign, no indication that this was ever going to happen.

It was only a week ago they were curled up on a couch watching some lousy black and white movie, Richard grinning all the way at his annoyance.

"Conner it's not like that, I do want this to work…it's just right now...I" Richard began softly, reaching out hesitantly only to pause when Conner evaded his touch, his hands clenched in his pockets, scowling at the ground.

"It's not someone else, I know that much… Red Arrows advances none withstanding, I don't think I did anything wrong, if I did Harry and Bruce would be on me like bees on honey. So what's really going on here Richard…you owe me that much" Conner glared, he wasn't about to break down as much as he loved Richard.

He had pretty much given his all, because he thought…

Well what did he know if the love of his life found it so easy to just drop everything because it wasn't working.

Robin's mouth was set in a grim line as looked down, stepping back to put some distance between them. Clenching his hands at his side, he looked out at the lively park, fireflies twinkling in the cold night, the wind freezing his every being.

"I need to leave…I can't stay here anymore, not in Batman's shadow! I have to make a name for myself, find my own calling…you would just hold me back" Robin said softly.

Conner didn't say anything, looking off to the side as he pulled his clenched hand from his pocket. He felt like Richard had just punched him in the gut, that something like that was reason enough to end what they had…as if he couldn't have helped the bird on his journey.

"So I'm a liability now" Conner spat out bitterly, refusing to look at Richard, he didn't want to see those blue eyes, those soft lips.

"I didn't say that!" Richard spoke in defense, willing desperately for Conner to look at him, for him to understand.

"But you did Richard…you did" Conner's voice was almost cold, before he sighed turning away from the man he loved.

"Can I at least know where you're going…know the calling that was so great you would chose that over us?"

Richard frowned, not acknowledging the tears that prickled at his eyes as he watched Conner's back. He didn't want it to end this way…but he needed this, he needed the freedom from attachment, the freedom to dedicate his time to improving himself and becoming something more than just another Robin.

"It's Jump City… there's a fresh new team there, they need guidance and I…"

"I don't need to know the details…at this point it's not even my right anymore, your reasons are your own obviously" Conner interrupted, looking down at his clenched hand, opening it slowly.

"Conner…please just…You have to understand…" Richard did not get to finish before Conner turned to face him once more, taking a hold of his hand.

Richards' chest thumped painfully at the feel of cold metal touching his heated skin.

He looked down to see a beautiful engagement ring, a simple band with little interwoven stones, varying shades of blue and citrine, inside engraved the simple words 'Forever be mine'

Richard gasped, hand trembling as the sparkling ring taunted him, shouted accusations so loud that he could feel his body crumbling under the weight.

"C…Conner I" Richard voice trembled, moving forward desperately as Conner once more turned away, shoving his hands in his pocket as he looked towards the mocking moon; the glow though soft, spelt no comfort for him in that moment.

"I guess this is where I say good luck or something" Conner smiled bitterly eyes shining as he took a breath, his throat closing up and his heart a painful hammer in his chest.

"So…good luck…I guess…whatever" and with that Conner walked away, Richard watching as the tall figure slowly disappeared in the crowd. He felt like he had made a mistake…but it was too late, he had made his decision a long time ago and if hot tears spilled down his cheeks…it would be between him and the night only.

"Conner…please…"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard sighed heavily, hand hovering over the plain door before he hesitantly delivered two sharp knocks.

Before he could change his mind the door was quickly opened to reveal a grinning Wally, orange hair dripping water and a towel wrapped around his waist obviously in haste.

"Would you look at that the little birdy is back!" Wally grinned, stepping aside quickly to allow Richard to enter.

"Hey Wally…" Richard began, grinning ever slightly before he was interrupted by the sound of feet descending the stairs.

"There is something wrong with your shower" Kaldur grumbled, chest bare for all to see as his boxers hung low on his hip; he too was wet, a towel being used to furiously dry his hair.

Richard couldn't help but stare, eyes widening as he looked between the two, finally noticing Wally's flushed face, what looked like swollen lips and highly suspicious bruise on his neck.

"H..How, w..when" Richard stuttered, eyes zooming in on Kaldur who froze, realizing someone else was in the house other than Wally.

Coughing in embarrassment, Kaldur rubbed his neck nervously,

"This is not what it looks like!" Kaldur began weakly, clearing his throat.

"If you mean we weren't having hot steamy man sex in the shower a minute ago then yes it's not what it looks like!" Wally grinned unrepentantly, Kaldur's face erupting a furious blush, Richard choking in shock, feeling dizzy with the whole situation.

"Wally!" Kaldur groaned in embarrassment.

"Groan a little louder baby, it really turns me…"

"Wally!" both Richard and Kaldur shouted, faces flamed red, Richard looking as if he was going to have a fit.

Wally crowed in laughter, eyes twinkling as he gave Kaldur a saucy wink

"What can I say he's packing an awful lot down there, got me screaming all night long" Wally grinned racing up the stairs to put on some clothes.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two remaining friends.

"So…I'm just gonna put on some clothes or something" Kaldur cleared his throat making a quick escape.

"So you guys huh?" Richard asked looking at the two with much interest, of course Kaldur tried to put on a brave face, expression stoic as he looked anywhere but at Richard.

"Still figuring it out little bird, but when you have an itch to scratch, you scratch the itch" Wally spoke without shame, grin so wide it would have split his cheeks open if possible.

"So friends with…" Richard began only for Kaldur to interrupt him

"So you're back!"

"Yeah how come you didn't come visit sooner huh, heard you were here like for a good two weeks bro, not cool dude, not cool" Wally frowned in mock annoyance.

The smile slipped from Richards face, only appearing ever so slightly, tainted with sadness.

"I didn't think you would want to…" Richard began but was quickly interrupted.

"Want to what? See you…come on you know us better than that boy wonder or is it Knightwing now?" Wally teased, though the seriousness shined through.

Richard sighed, fiddling with his fingers "I was wrong you know…well partially at any rate, I found myself but I didn't have to leave to do that…Conner didn't…"

"It doesn't matter, what's important that you've found yourself and acknowledged that maybe you made a mistake" Kaldur began gently.

Silence reigned before Richard finally looked up "So Conner and M'gaan…"

The question was left in the air, he could admit that he could feel his heart sink just thinking about it. This was all his fault and Conner…well he didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

Maybe it was for the best…he had after all cruelly broken the man's heart, no matter how he achieved in ripping out his own.

"Going strong for a month now" Kaldur spoke carefully, throwing Wally a look when he scoffed at his admittance.

"They're going something but I wouldn't use strong lover boy" Wally frowned.

"What?" Richard looked up hopefully.

"Hold your horses bird brain, they might not be going strong but there is something…maybe not as strong as it was with you, but there is potential" Wally spoke in concern, hating to see the new hope fading from his pseudo brother's eyes.

"He was going to propose you know…the night I broke things off… he was going to propose" Richard couldn't help the guilt that consumed him. Damnit he loved him, he loved Conner and just like that he was losing it all…lost it all.

Wally and Kaldur shared a look, both having not a clue what to say. Wally had retired from hero work to pursue college, so it wasn't like he was in much contact with Conner to give Richard hope. It was the same for Kaldur, except it wasn't college he was pursuing, but rather fulfilling his duties to his fellow Atlantians and their King.

They weren't in on the team and even though they would like nothing more than to get back on for Richards' sake…they were comfortable where they were. They weren't up for returning to that side of their lives.

"How's Daniella…I tried calling Harry but couldn't really get through, I was planning on visiting the hospital soon" Wally changed the topic.

Richard sighed before straighten his shoulders, willing the dark cloud that surrounded him to go away.

"She's doing much better, after being admitted…Alysander doesn't leave her side, for him its school then right back to the hospital where he grudgingly holds her hand. He won't admit he actually likes it"

Wally laughed at that, it was typical Alysander, trying to act tough like his father most days.

"He doesn't talk to me much either…most days he's with Clark who gives me the stink eye every time he sees me; suffice to say I'm not on either of their favorite lists."

"Sorry, here I am depressing you guys when I clearly interrupted your night" Richard grinned sheepishly.

Kaldur blushed at the mention of that, coughing uncomfortably.

"About that, it really wasn't what it looked like…Wally and I…we're not" It was painfully obvious that Kaldur wasn't comfortable with the topic, Wally erupting in laughs beside him.

"Aww you break my heart lover boy, after I thought we had a good thing going!" Wally crowed.

"Wally!" Kaldur glared in exasperation, Richard looking on in confusion.

"He's right though, there's this cute bird…not you Richard…that's in the same class as me, she's Green Arrow's new apprentice…Artemis I think her name was" Wally spoke, eyes going dreamy at the thought of the blond bombshell.

"Gotta attitude on her though, and of course she pisses of Speedy or whatever he calls himself these days, he's my friend but I have to admit it's funny how riled up she gets him."

"So you guys aren't… you know" Richard gesticulated awkwardly

"No" Kaldur deadpanned.

Wally grinned plopping a wet kiss on Kaldur's cheek

"But seriously he's strapping down there, huge I tell you! Wouldn't mind a taste of that glorious man meat"

"Wally!"


	10. Slowly unravel this dream

Disclaimer: The tale of the Deathly Hallows does not belong to me, it is the work of Jk Rowling  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With bated breath I wait…

The sound of the ocean's waves clashing…

The screams of fear and despair…

War had come…

It ravages and raves, tainting everything in its path…

With bated breath I wait…

The gates are thrown open…

The sky weeps tears of black blood…

All I can do is wait…

Lost in despair and suffering…

The gates or open…

Won't you heed my call?

Won't you hear my call?

With bated breath I wait…

My soul left to wonder the wasteland of this abyss…

And on his chariot he rides…

He comes…and with him war rages…

He comes…

And with him…

Famine raises its head…

And smiles  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle humming, filled with grief and longing, echoed in the empty space, every tune, every melody singing the pain of the heart.

Broken…

Lost…

Without hope…

Crouched on the floor, knees brought close to his chest as he gently rocked, Harry allowed his tears to flow freely.

This was his choice…

He shouldn't regret…

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he continued to hum the haunting tune…

A memory that should have been long forgotten but always there.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as soft footsteps approached, the sharp click of feet echoing in the blank space…his void, for all around him was stark consuming white and cold winds.

A shadow slowly materialized, shimmering as out of the white mist a large Grimm revealed itself. It sat before him, grey eyes piercing as it tilted its head.

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly, unfolding himself, resting on his knees as he hesitantly reached out a hand, touching warm dark fur.

The Grimm growled softly, contented as Harry gently ran his hand through the soft fur, Harry smiling softly at the strange animal that had appeared in his tormented world. So much like Sirius…too much like Sirius.

"Your mother use to hum that song…it's the only tune that would help you sleep" a deep voice sounded behind Harry.

Freezing in shock, Harry slowly turned around to see the smiling visage of Sirius Black.

Grey eyes sparkled with suppressed joy, yet so much pain as he looked at his beloved godson.

"Oh Harry…what has he done to you" Sirius questioned softly as he hesitantly stepped closer, in a quick movement, too fast to comprehend, Harry was in the man's arms holding on for dear life.

"But you're dead…I watched you fall!" Harry spoke desperately, holding unto the soft cotton of Wizarding robes, a part of his life he had admittedly left behind…

Abandoned.

Sirius said nothing as he held Harry closer, burying his face in chaotic curly locks, the scent of jasmine strong as he allowed his godson to take comfort from his arms.

"You're dead, you're not real…this is my torment" Harry spoke desperately, the pendant around his neck tightening ever so much pulsing with burning heat.

Sirius gently lifted Harry's chin to look into glistening emerald eyes

"You listen to me, you know his plan for you…you know your purpose in his schemes…" Sirius spoke desperately, already feeling the oppressive presence of death approaching.

"A battle is to be fought Harry! When the time comes, you must do what is necessary even if it hurts" Soon the image of Sirius began to fade away, Harry holding on desperately.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, grasping at the man that began to fade away before his eyes.

"He comes…and with him war rages, famine raises its head and smiles; it is his will…" Sirius voice echoed as he faded away.

Harry's eyes were wide open, hands outstretched for a man that was no longer there, at his side the large Grimm gently rubbed its head against his leg.

In the distance the sound of a babe could be heard crying, the empty space returning to his ever present world. Thunder roared, lightning flashed as tides raged, the mysterious island cast in an eerie glow by the large full moon that slowly bled red, the symbol of the deathly Hallows terrifying in its wake.

The sound of a child wailing still echoed, chains tightening around his feet as he placed a hand against his slightly swollen abdomen.

"It is his design…" Harry whispered never once looking down as the torturously cold hand of a child gently gripped his own.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…as for the third brother, death searched for many years but was never able to find him; only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invincibility and give it to his son. He then greeted death as an old friend and went with him gladly departing this life as equals." Harry finished softly, closing the old worn book gently.

"No moma that can't be it! There has to be more!" Daniella protested, holding her bat plushy close to her chest as brown eyes glittered with hope. She really liked the story, she had found the book tucked away in her mother's strange looking chest filled with all kind of weird things.

She knew she wasn't supposed to snoop, but the glittering objects fascinated her, and especially the shimmering blanket…well now she knew it was a cloak.

Her mother was really upset when she touched it, holding on desperately to the weird pendant that was always around his neck. Her mommy was scared and it took all that her father had to calm him down, to tell him everything was alright.

It was clear that not even her father understood what was going on, why she touching a harmless cloak would bring so much fear.

"I'm afraid so little one, that's how the story ends not really your everyday fairytale but that's the wizarding world for you" Harry smiled softly, voice low as to not be overheard by anyone.

They were still in the hospital, Daniella would have to remain admitted as she was receiving platelet transfusions, courtesy of her father's donation. She was of the blood type AB+ just another thing that allowed her to be just like Bruce.

Daniella frowned unhappily, before brightening up almost immediately,

"Can you we go there some day?" Daniella began to bounce on the bed, Alysander sending and irritated glance as he almost fell off the bed.

"Dani stop that!" he hissed, but there wasn't much heat in it.

"But I wanna go there Sander!" Daniella pouted, huffing as her brother gave her an unamused glance.

He wasn't interested in going to the wizarding world, it was obvious his mother left for a reason; Daniella didn't understand that, all she saw was the wonder of a world that was unexplored. She didn't see that those people had done something to their moma… he would not forgive anyone who would hurt his moma.

"Alright none of that now" Harry said in amusement, his children little argument doing wonders to lift the heavy cloud that was around him most days. It showed him that despite all that was happening, they still retained their innocence…Alysander especially.

"But moma!" Daniella whined only to erupt in a coughing fit, Harry watched as Alysander quickly held her hand, unique eyes concerned for his beloved little sister.

"Moma?" He asked, worry evident though he tried desperately to hide it, not wanting to be a baby but willing his mother to make it better like he always did.

Harry sighed before gently rubbing Daniella's back, allowing her to curl into him, trying his best to not upset the tubes she was attached to.

"It'll pass" He said gently, his chest heavy with his daughter's pain.

"Moma…when's daddy coming?" Daniella asked softly after a while, eyes drooping as Harry combed his fingers through her silky hair…he was not looking forward to when she would inevitable begin chemotherapy.

Alysander, scowled lightly at the mention of Bruce, looking away so his sister would not see his displeasure. Harry frowned at that, his pendant pulsing for a moment as shadows that only he could see flickered around his son.

"He'll be here anytime now little one, he just has to wrap up some things first" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her brows.

"Moma…can we go to the wizarding world" Brown eyes pleaded, wanting the chance to be a part of the world her mother once was. Unlike Alysander, she didn't have special powers and couldn't do the things he did. She just wanted to have something that would let her be like them and the soft hum of energy was her chance. She wanted to be a witch as her mother was a wizard.

"We'll see little one…we'll see" As Daniella drifted off, Harry indicated with a look that Alysander should follow him, the boy sighing having experience with the look.

Following his mother out on the private balcony, Alysander waited silently.

"Alysander…this thing between you and your father, it needs to stop" Harry began softly, watching as Alysandner looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoe against the hard concrete.

"The way you talk of him, look at him…I didn't raise you this way, and I know this isn't something you want to hear…but he's your father and no matter what he does he loves you, that won't change"

Alysander scowled, worrying his lips between his teeth, refusing to look up

"But he doesn't…I'm not the son he wanted, he won't understand me…I can't be like how he wants me to be, not like Richard" Alysander's voice was bitter, with hidden resentment as his eyes watered.

"Alysander…" Harry began, kneeling in front of his son, but Alysadner pushed on.

"If you knew what happened…you wouldn't be…"

"If I knew that you took a man's life?" silence reigned in that moment, Alysander looking up with wide eyes as he watched his mother's sad expression.

"I know Alysander, the moment I saw you that night I knew…do you think me that blind to not notice that you haven't been participating in hero assignments for a while now?" Harry's voice was soft, a gentle hand on his child's cheek, who was trembling, tears finally spilling from his eyes.

"Your dad sure thinks so" Harry spoke as he wiped away tears that began to spill, his son's lip quivering to keep it all in.

"Moma" Alysander whispered, flinging himself into his mother's arms, Harry holding him ever so tightly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're my son my little ventus, it would be wrong of me to think differently when I would have done the same."

Alysander looked up hopefully, recognizing the acceptance in his mother's gaze, so different from his father's cold rejection.

"It doesn't mean that it's right…even if we think it is, but I would still love you even if you became some deranged terrorist, I never wanted this for you anyway. I have a feeling that neither did you" Harry grinned though it was tainted with great concern, but so much love.

Alysander managed a small laugh as he wiped the tears away, he didn't like acting like this, but he was ten and if his mother's warmth encouraged him to let it out he would. His mother never wanted him to join the ranks of heroes, instead he would have been content with simply being Alysander the peculiar but for the most part normal Wayne heir.

When his father had suggested he join the ranks, if only to deal with what happened…he jumped for it. After all it was the same with Richard and it had worked.

"But father doesn't, he won't get it like you do" Alysander frowned, looking off to the side.

Harry turned his child's face to look into his eyes,

"You'll find he understands more than you think he does…he's not called the Dark Knight simply because he prowls in the city at night" Harry smiled placing a kiss on his child's forehead.

Batman frowned as he pushed his cowl down, looking down at earth from the watch tower, he was so close this time but damnit! Like a ghost he evaded him yet again, he was taunting him.

"You should tell him" Wonder woman spoke, her voice strong as she stood beside her longtime friend.

Batman didn't answer, he merely clenched his fist; his mouth set in a grim line as he glared forward.

"Bruce…" she began, placing a hand on his shoulder, frowning as he shrugged away from her.

"He doesn't need to know Diana, it's not necessary if we have it under control!" Bruce spoke fiercely.

"And do we? You can't be sure when it comes unto that man! Bruce please don't play the fool, you're better than this!" Diana glared, eyes fierce as she stood firm.

"Diana…"

"Harry has the right to know that Ra's al Ghul is in this country, stop treating him like a weak damsel, Hera knows he's not!" Diana shouted.

"That's enough Diana!" Bruce glared fiercely

Frowning Diana backed down if only for that moment,

"I hope this will not be something you will greatly regret Bruce, Harry is strong as he is fierce…will he forgive you if…"

"That won't happen" Bruce said fiercely, denying that any harm would come to his family, not when he had the whole league on the lookout…not when he would fight to protect his family from it all.

"I pray to Hera you are right Bruce, because if you're not…" Diana allowed her voice to trail off, looking down at earth, a magnificent beauty, tainted only by mankind's corruption.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her words, he knew it wasn't right holding something like this from Harry, but for once he wished Harry's shoulders free from burdens that should never had existed…free from the chains his old world had imposed on him.

To fly free like the little raven at the break of dawn,

To simply be at peace for once in his life, if bearing the burdens alone would guarantee that…he would be ok with it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And slowly we awaken…

Do I dare to see the vision presented before me…

Our true reality…

For still he smiles...


	11. Our Reprieve Our Delusions

It takes a lot…

To bury these feelings…

To move on…

At times it seems that everything is crashing in…

That we are aboard a sinking ship…

We hide it…

We smile…

We laugh…

We allow ourselves this denial…

We allow ourselves this mask…

Because it is all that we know,

It is all that we understand.

We just need a break, a cover…

A lie, so that we won't face reality …

What we need…

What we need is a reprieve.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Conner…I…" M'gaan began hesitantly, her lip been held between her teeth as she twiddled her hands nervously. They had both opted to bail on the old team get together Wally had called out of the blue,... she because she wanted some time with Conner and him…she didn't want to think i,t but she believed it had everything to do with Richard.

Ever since the wayward bird's return, Conner had begun acting strange, almost awkward with their interactions. He refused to get close to her even when she wanted…

At the thought M'gaan blushed in embarrassment looking down at her nervously twitching hands. It might have been too soon, their relationship being only one month…but she had feelings for him so much longer, she wanted this to work, but most of all she wanted him to feel the same way she felt about him.

At the continued silence between them M'gaan looked away, shoulders slumping as her lips turned down in a sad frown. She didn't want to acknowledge the notion, but she knew deep down Conner still had some amount of feelings for Richard. She couldn't tell how deep, one year being gone since the two were together…but something was there, and she could admit that perhaps she was scared.

She didn't want to lose him, she just had him and maybe it was selfish of her but…she honestly wished Richard had never returned. She wished he had stayed in Jump City with his newly discovered team, the beautiful red head providing a possible distraction. If Richard kept on hurting Conner like he did when he suddenly left, he would perhaps finally love her like how she loved him.

She felt horrible even thinking about it, but…it was something she wanted, Conner was the one she wanted.

She sneaked a look at the man who was now staring out of space, not much had changed with him over the years. He maybe got a lot taller, and had a more defined physique, but the way he acted was the same. He would shut people out when something was bothering him only letting those truly close inside. It was sad that as of this day only three people could claim the privilege of sharing his thoughts.

Harry, Clark and…Richard, there was no space for anyone else…there was no space for her.

"Conner…what's wrong? You've bee distant lately." M'gaan spoke softly, placing her hand over his own, watching as he stared out at Metropolis city, the hills of the Kent property bordered by the beautiful view.

Conner looked down at their joined hands, a frown set in place as he caressed her soft skin…it felt different from Richards. He gently pulled his hand away feeling guilt build as he watched the light in her eyes dim if only a little bit more. He was being unfair to her, she didn't deserve this treatment…not when she tried so hard to put him back together again.

Not when she was the crutch he had needed to get over Richard and his heartbreak.

"I'm fine" he managed a half-baked smile, the wind fluttering around the two as silence reigned.

"Conner…" M'gaan began, frown more prominent as she looked down, gaining the attention of the guilt ridden man. He hated the hurt that he laid on the young woman's shoulder; she was beautiful, smart, loving and oh so kind…but damnit, he would look at her and note that her eyes weren't blue or her hair raven black. Her sweet smile wasn't that crooked smirk…her lips were not velvet soft.

She wasn't Richard, and he felt like an ass just thinking about it.

He should have listened to Harry…he wasn't ready for this and probably never would, because when Richard left for Jump City never looking back…he took a part of him with him. A part of him that he may never be able to give M'gaan no matter what he had begun to feel for her.

"Do you…do you love me?" She whispered hesitantly before finally looking up, her red eyes searching desperately for something, anything to prove that Richard would not come between them.

Conner almost froze at the answer, before reaching up to tuck a strand of short red hair behind her ear.

"Conner?" she asked again, heart sinking as she watched him stare off again, his warm hand leaving, her skin becoming chilled at the loss of heat.

"I have feelings for you…but it wouldn't be right if I looked you in the eye and said I loved you" Conner spoke, unwilling to see the pain in her eyes.

"Is it because of…is it because of Richard?" the question had begun hesitantly, but in the end it was strong as she regained her composure. She wasn't weak and she wouldn't cower even if his words hurt…even if his answer would hurt.

Conner did not answer at first, before he soon released a sigh looking into her deep red eyes, his own blue unflinching…steady.

"I loved him" those words alone caused her heart to throb painfully, her throat tight as she swallowed with difficulty. She fought the need to look away, or the brimming of tears she could feel…she would hold his gaze and never waver. She wanted to know…and it's an answer she would get.

Conner ran a frustrated hand threw his shirt hair, looking away for a moment as he watched the busy streets of Metropolis city.

"I love him and damnit I don't want to, but I love him and he just won't leave me alone! He's always there and I try so hard! I can't help that I…" Conner broke off his frustrated rant at gently grip on his hand, beautiful red eyes pained but filled with too much understanding.

He wished she was angry, raving mad, anything but eyes filled with so much love and trust…eyes filled with too much love, love he may never return.

"I understand…you two were together for nine years, and he made you happy…it's a lot to compete with, especially with one measly month" her smile was tinged with bitterness as she finally looked away, a tear escaping the tight confines in which it was held.

Conner said nothing, her hand still in his own as he too looked away, the tension in the air almost too painful. He wished Richard hadn't returned, he wished he could have allowed himself to wallow in his denial and love M'gaan like she wanted. At the end of the day he just couldn't…he was going to marry the wayward bird, he had wanted to start their own little family adopting a kid or two. Richard always said he wanted to raise little brats that would make a mess of the place but bring so much joy.

He had wanted that for them…and honestly he still wanted it, he just wished he didn't, because damnit! Richard had messed him up, had struck deeper than even himself could imagine.

"Where do we go from here?" M'gaan finally smoke, tightening her hold on Conner's hand, as if willing him to stay with her like she wanted. Willing him to leave the memory of Richard behind and see all she could offer.

"M'gaan" Conner began but interrupted as fierce eyes, filled with so much determination pinned him in place.

"I know you love him, but I love you too Conner! I just…I don't want to lose you to him, and I know I might be over reacting because it's been only a month but I…" Before M'gaan could finish her determined rant she found her lips quickly captured with warm thin ones.

She gasped in shock, allowing the kiss to deepen as warm tears flowed freely; Her heart hammered desperately as she threw her arms around his neck, his own muscled arms holding her tight against him the heat a much needed comfort as she kissed back desperately.

This was what she wanted, the deep feelings between them, the reassurance that he could love her, the reassurance that just maybe his feelings would grow to the deep love she had held for him.

They finally separated, her lips moist and tingling as her long fingers held on tightly to his shirt.

"You were never the rebound M'gaan…I don't want you to ever think that because I may not love you yet, but I do feel something for you." Conner whispered, his lips brushing against hers to show how close they were.

"I don't love you just yet, and I don't know if I can, because I see him everywhere , in everything I do…but it won't stop me from trying…you mean something to me too" Conner spoke softly as he wiped away another stray tear, his hand caressing her smooth skin.

He was being honest with her, he wouldn't dare lie when feelings were involved, even if it hurt her she had to know how he felt, he would not lead her on because she deserved so much more than his broken self. Deserved more than a pathetic man that couldn't forget the lover who for all purposes destroyed him. Harry taught him better than that and he would lead by his example.

"You asked us where we go from here…maybe what you should ask is what you will do now? Can you handle the fact that I still love Richard…that right now I don't feel as strongly for you as I do him?"

"Conner…" M'gaan began, voice trembling as she placed a gentle hand on his warm cheek.

"I…I don't want you to leave but that's just a selfish thought, because here I am professing my love for my ex-lover while still wanting you to stay with me." Conner's smile was sad as he made to pull away.

He stopped when M'gaan pulled at his black shirt, smoothing the wrinkles she had made.

"It hurts, every time you say you love him, when you get lost in those memories and push me away…but as I said it's only been a month, I can't expect you to forget everything so quickly when you were so reluctant to begin with. It still doesn't change the fact that I love you…I'm willing to wait, if only to see you love me too" She smiled a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

Conner's breath caught in his throat as he watched her expression, strangely beautiful as red eyes glistened. He didn't want to hurt her…he truly didn't, but it felt as if he would end up doing that anyway, the thought alone made him sick.

"It's not about what I want…it's about what we want; I want us to try and if in the end you still love him and can't move on…I'll let you go" She whispered, closing her eyes as she looked down, holding his hand so tightly.

"M'gann" Conner began, tilting her head to look in her eyes.

"So just shut up an kiss me already you big jerk!" M'gann grinned, Conner letting lose a shocked laugh as the weight on his shoulders lifted. He wasted no time pulling her close and kissing her for all he was worth, his arms tightening around her waist as they became lost in each other.

If they had looked up, they would have seen the devastated face of Richard who looked away, Clark standing behind him feeling sorry for the young man but at the same time hopeful that Conner would find what he needed…even if it was in the arms of M'gaan and not Richard.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry hummed gently as he wiped the sweat from Bruce's heated skin, dipping the soft rag in cool water once more to repeat the process.

Bruce groaned, batting away at the gentle hands as he flung his arm over his face, he was sprawled on their large bed, the buttons of his shirt pulled open to reveal a chiseled chest that heaved with every painful breath he took.

Harry frowned at the man, eyebrow ticking furiously as Bruce batted his hand away once more.

"Oh suck it up you overgrown baby!" Harry growled anger rising as Bruce peeked out from behind his arms, smirk in place and eyes glittering in amusement.

"But Harrrry" Bruce mockingly wined as he fought off Harry's persistent hands, eventually grabbing a hold of a delicate wrist and pulling the resisting man on top of him.

"Bruce!" Harry shouted, huffing as a portion of his hair fell lose from the tight bun he had put it in. He sighed in exasperation as he felt sneaky hands, slipping under his lose shirt, slowly trailing goosebumps up his sides.

Giving Bruce a stern look, Harry moved to get up, damp rag gripped tightly in his hand. Bruce only smirked wider, pulling Harry down once more, trailing kisses down his lover's neck.

Harry batted away at the persistent man, but Bruce only dared to chuckle that deep way he always did before sneaky hands trailed around his sensitive nipples.

"Bruce you're sick damnit!" Harry scowled, pulling at the man's hands as he sat up stradilng Bruce's hip.

"Batman doesn't get sick" Bruce scoffed in mock arrogance, grinning at Harry's irritated expression.

"Unfortunately Bruce Wayne does, and there is no way I'm letting you near our baby girl with pneumonia!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at Harry as he flipped their positions, Harry's night shirt or rather his work shirt that had gone missing for days rode up soft thighs.

"It's just a cold Harry" Bruce grinned, giving the man a gentle kiss that lingered a bit too long to be innocent.

"More like swine flu!" Harry shouted pushing the damp rag in Bruce's face.

Bruce moved in for another kiss but soon found himself sprawled on his back once more. He still could not understand how a skinny little thing like Harry could over power him. Harry may have been 5'9, but he was 6'3 with a ton more muscle than Harry's sexy but skinny frame.

"Harrrryyyyy" Bruce wined again if only to see Harry more irritated with him, it was so easy to rile the man up and he took great pleasure in doing so.

"I said no Bruce! You're sick, so you get to lay in bed, take your damn medicine without any sex, kinky or vanilla, until you're better!"

Bruce only smirked grabbing a handful of Harry's supple cheeks causing the man to yelp in shock. Bruce going a step further to slap the soft skin, the sound echoing as the cheek turned red ,Harry barely holding in a moan as he involuntarily grind down into Bruce's more than interested member.

"It's no use fighting it" Bruce whispered saucily into Harry's ear, making a point to squeeze Harry's supple ass that after two children was much fuller than they ever were.

Before Harry could respond, the sound of Richards desperate calls drew his attention and as soon as Bruce had found his hands under the thin shirt yet again Harry delivered a harsh pinch causing the man to yelp in pain.

"Like I said, suck it up you big baby!" Harry's smile was full of mockery as Bruce looked on betrayed…cock-blocked by his own damn son.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were silent, the sound of the ticking clock filling Richards bedroom as the curtains fluttered ever so gently. Outside the sun was setting, the sky a mixture of soft orange and violet, a beautiful masterpiece that was the opposite of how he felt.

Richard sighed, finally looking away before looking up at Harry who had his legs crossed not pushing for him to speak, but simply waited.

"I screwed up didn't I" Robin whispered, biting at his tender lips, bruised from all the abuse as Clark offered him a ride away from Kent Farm.

He had wanted so much to just see Conner and finally talk like he wanted for so long. From his return he wasn't given the chance, Conner going out of his way to avoid him and Clark running interference every time he had the man cornered.

When Wally had said or rather implied that the relationship wasn't so strong our even serious, all he could think about was making things right between them again.

Harry sighed as he gently patted the space beside him, Richard quickly making his way to his mother figure placing his head in his warm lap. Harry carefully ran his hand throw the soft hair of his pseudo son, feeling for the no longer teen. There wasn't much he could do about the situation because Richard had laid his bed and Conner was his own person.

He didn't control emotions.

"I saw him and M'gann today…Harry…I think I lost him" Richard voiced wavered, breath hitching in his throat as he held on to the Harry silk sleep pants.

"Oh Richard…" Harry said softly, all he could do was listen and give comfort where needed.

"I screwed up and now the man I love will be taken away from me…I want to hate her but…" Richard tried to hold it in, he really did he was a grown 22 year old, he didn't cry but ...

"It hurts…it hurts so much because I know it's my fault and...I never stopped loving him even in Jump City." Richard's voice quivered as the tears flowed, wetting the soft material cover Harry's thigh.

"It hurts and I don't… he was always there in my waking thoughts my dreams! One of my new teammates even expressed her interest in me and all I could think about was his stupid face and the disappointment when i..."

"Moma it hurts so please…" Richard begged, his frame shaking from his silent sobs.

"It's alright…it's gonna be alright" Harry whispered, humming ever so softly as Richard held on tighter…like a lost babe.

Looking up Harry noticed Bruce's towering frame in the door way, the wet rag he fought off so playfully held to his forehead as he frowned.

"I should talk to…" Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Harry was already shaking his head in the negative. He understood that Bruce was angry that his son was hurt… that a portion of that hurt lead back to Conner, but at the end of the day it wasn't Conner's fault.

Bruce's version of talking would only lead to more tension, something they couldn't afford.

Before Bruce could protest the light pull on his pant leg stole his attention. Before him stood Alysander, a book held in his hand as he looked away with a small scowl.

"Da…father I can't figure this equation out…can you help me please" Alysander's voice was low, as he refused to look up.

Bruce was shocked for a moment, before a small smile almost unnoticeable graced his face.

"Come on we'll figure it out in my study" At that Alysander swiftly turned away, making his way to his father's study. Bruce gave Harry one last look, frowning as Richard lost himself in his pain, desperately reaching for his chosen mother's warmth and comfort.

"I got this Bruce…our other son needs you too" Harry smiled lightly, brushing away the tears from Richard's face.

Bruce nodded before making his way after the ten year old.

"Everything will be fine Richard, you'll see" Harry whispered, looking out at the now night sky, the sun having set fully minutes ago.


	12. Everyone Lies

It was loud, the sound of machines cranking, ever twist and turn of a crane echoing as it pulled metal boxes from the ground and deposited them in an awaiting trailer ready to be shipped off island. Overhead you could hear factory workers shouting, on haste to ship the last amount of merchandise and as a result welcome a huge pay day that could feed their families for years to come.

They didn't care what they were shipping, how they were shipping it and to where, what mattered is that in the end they would be rewarded as the big boss promised.

"Henley cut it out!" One of the line workers shouted, mouth puled in a snarl as he watched one of the newbies fool around with the merchandise. Henley crying out in shock awkwardly tried the juggle the strangely warm tube with viscous clear liquid inside. His attempts were in vain as with dread he watched what he knew must have been something worth more than he could ever dream of quickly plummet to the floor.

Too quick for it even to register, a black boot expertly balanced the crystal tube, flipping it in the air only to be caught in expensive leather gloves.

"The devil finds work for idle hands, it's best to not allow him the satisfaction young one" A deep amused baritone wrung out around them, palling with a deep gulp, his throat dry, Henley turned around to see the smiling visage of their boss.

"Boss I told him to cut it out, I really did!" The line worker who had shouted earlier quickly simpered, throwing dirty looks at the stupid kid who looked ready to piss his pants. The scene of course brought much attention, workers peeking over curiously whispering in hushed voices as the cranes continued to do their work.

The man only laughed as he flung his arm around the shaking young man, the crystal tube safe in his palm.

"Tell me, Henley was it?...Do you have family?"

Henley swallowed with difficulty his stare shifting to all the works who looked away unwilling to bail him out in the trouble he just knew he got himself in. He was just bored honestly, working in the factory day and night, without showers or a woman to warm his bed. Their work was practically done, when he saw the crystal tube he couldn't help but fool around with it.

"N..No sir B..Boss sir!" Henley stuttered out, his heart hammering as he watched the strange man hold the crystal tube towards the light, what looked like small glistening microchips moving sluggishly in the thick clear liquid.

"Shame really it's quite an investment if I do say so myself. You see Henley I have four children,two daughters and two sons. Unfortunately the daughter most loyal to me fell off a cliff and died…yes tragic I know"

Henley eyes widened at the almost amused draw looking into those cold emerald eyes, that glittered with wickedness and a tinge of madness.

"B..Boss?"

"Her name was Talia you see, fancied herself in love and tried to kill her brother who got pregnant for her supposed lover. Then there is Nysaa she was murdered and poor Dusan my most loyal sacrificed his life to save my own."

"S..Sir w..why are you telling me this?" Henley whimpered out, the grip on his shoulder tightening before he was finally let go. Henley stumbled almost colliding with the crowd of workers that had seemingly gathered around them, machines having gone silent as the last of the batch was loaded up.

"Sorry how remiss of me sharing my life story when you don't even know my name" the man's grin was sharp, a shadow of disappointment for ever being questioned.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul…you probably have never heard of me as I have always taken measures to remain in the shadows. What you might be aware of is the constant biological terrorism curtsy of my grand schemes" Ra's al Ghul drawled without much emotions.

The workers all looked at each other confused, they didn't quite understand what this man was going on about, all they cared about was getting their damn paycheck and finally making it off the godforsaken island.

They didn't have time for these mind games.

"S…Sir you said you had two sons?" Henley asked cautiously, he wasn't stupid he knew who this man was, whispers from his nerd friend about the Batman and his supposed archenemy was all it took for him to realize that there was no damn hope they were getting off this island, alive or in a body bags.

Maybe if he could appear friendly, interested…he could get off the island along with the man, prove himself a moldable subordinate.

"I did didn't I…" Ra's al Ghul mused as he turned his back to the crowd pulling his fur lined coat closer to his neck as a cold wind passed.

The workers began to mumble in concern as all around them shadows flickered, the movements to face to track but the feeling of great dread rising as a thousand red eyes seemingly peered out from the shadows.

"His name is Helias, his mother's idea really and he has over the years allowed himself to be intertwined in the life of a man that should have been my heir, but now I find unworthy. At least he has given me two grandchildren, one with as much potential as his dear mother."

Ra's al Ghul turned slightly a wicked smirk on his face that dear god looked too familiar to multi-billionaire Helias Marques!

"Unfortunately he hates me right now but with the right guiding hand he will accept his reality soon enough…I'm afraid this is where we end dear Henley, it was pleasure and I'll be sure to send my recommendations" Ra's al Ghul grinned, with a light gesture of his hand the shadows swooped down, the sound of steel blades ringing in the air and the desperate screams of the innocent factory workers.

Ra's al Ghul smirked walking away with a slight hum, looking to the side where a cloaked shape slowly faded away, taking with it the chill of the night.

"Mercy!" the shouts echoed causing the man to stop momentarily, looking down at the speck of dirt on his boots the man frowned before moving on. Soon the shipments would be ready and with it his plans would move on.

"Helias my dear child oh how much I await our glorious day…I after all long to see my grandchild" Ra's al Ghul smirked making his way to the awaiting vessel.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can…" Daniella sang out happily as she sat up hands moving against her father who honestly looked constipated as he himself sang the words.

"Pat it and shape it and mark it with a 'B', and bake it in the oven for baby and me" Bruce sang along uncomfortably, Harry at the side grinning like a loon camera out to capture the moment.

"B like daddy right daddy!" Daniella grinned leaning forward eagerly as her father gently patted her hair.

"Yes B like daddy" Bruce finally grinned dong his best to avoid Harry's mocking stare, he just knew the man wouldn't let him live it down. The things he did for his baby girl, he was just glad Alysander and Richard were out cold, it would be like that tea party incident all over again.

At the clearing of a throat, Bruce straightened up, face stoic as he glanced at the obviously amused doctor. It was not every day one got to see a big shot like Bruce Wayne submitting to the will of a little girl. Unfortunately the good feeling disappeared as he watched the two concerned parents examining the bag in his hand.

It was time to begin little Daniella's chemotherapy treatment just another step in the remission phase if she was to beat the disease. He watched as Helias Marques sighed twisting his fingers in his hand before putting on the fakest smile he had ever seen.

"Doctor?" he questioned moving to sit on the bed, closing the camera simultaneously, Bruce offered a hand of support as Daniella looked around curiously sensing the dampened mood.

"I'm afraid it's time…after the treatment she may fill ill and quite tired but no pain I assure you" the Doctor spoke cautiously moving inside as the nurse set up the iv stand where he would prepare the drug to be administered.

"Daddy what's the doctor doing with that big needle…he isn't going to put it in me is he?" Daniella voice shook, holding on to her daddy as she could feel tears running down her cheeks. She was scared and she didn't want the doctor to put the needle in her arm, flinching when the man held out her arm.

"Baby it's going to be ok" Harry whispered softly, running a hand through her soft hair as her father wiped away her tears.

"Daddy…Mommy?" her voice was small, Harry unwilling to look away from her brown eyes as the doctor quickly taped the iv tube against her skin, moving to set the drip to a steady rhythm he found suitable.

"It's ok my strong little chickadee" Bruce grinned, tilting her small face to look into his own eyes, allowing all the love and warmth to show through his cold mask.

"I'm not a chickadee…ima strong bat like you daddy" Daniella's voice trailed off as her eyes drooped,she felt so tired all of sudden and could barely register as her Mother tucked her under the covers.

"I'll give you some privacy" the doctor spoke gently giving a halfhearted smile as he left the room.

"She's going to pull through this isn't she?" Harry asked as he kissed Daniella's forehead, holding her small hand.

"Of course you're her mother aren't you?" Bruce smiled as he kissed Harry's brows tilting his lovers face to look into beautiful emerald eyes.

"You're strong and she's just as strong if not stronger, she'll pull through with the both of us here."

"Are the both of us here?" Harry asked lowly, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What?" Bruce frowned, pulling away for a second, willing Harry to look into his eyes and explain what he meant.

"Harry" Bruce began, reaching out for the man, but stopped as Harry wrapped his soft hand around his own, bringing it to his cheek, nuzzling before looking up.

"Sorry I just…I didn't…" Harry trailed off as he let the man's hand fall from his own, he looked over as Alysander snuffled in his sleep, the brown blanket falling from his shoulders. Richard was curled in a small ball, mouth open with deep bags under his eyes. He still hadn't really recovered from seeing M'gann and Conner together.

"I've never heard of leukemia in the wizarding world, I wonder if…" Harry began changing the subject as if he hadn't brought up something serious out of the blue.

"Harry what do you mean by if we are both here?" Bruce eyes were hard, is mouth set in a grim line as he clenched his hands.

"Maybe Hermione would know a thing or two…" Harry continued as if Bruce hadn't spoken, brushing the stray hairs from his daughters face.

"Harry you're not going to ignore what you just said"

"Aren't I" Harry turned to Bruce, smile mocking without the usual amusement.

Bruce remained silent, the sound of his phone going off loudly that both Richard and Alysander stirred but remained asleep.

"You should answer that it's probably important" Harry looked away only for Bruce to hold onto his hand.

"Harry we have to talk about this" Bruce almost growled, barely managing to keep it in as his phone continued to ring.

Harry said nothing opting to remain silent, Bruce in frustration quickly stood taking out his phone to finally answer the damn thing.

He stopped at Harry's soft voice when he reached the door.

"If…if our family was in danger you would tell me right?" Harry looked up emerald eyes hard as he stared into unreadable brown eyes.

"Our family isn't in danger" Bruce spoke without much emotion, eyes unwavering before Harry looked away again. Bruce sighed before leaving to answer his call, missing as Harry placed a gentle hand over his abdomen, eyes looking but seeing nothing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Trouble in paradise?" a saucy voice drawled as a woman dropped from the rafters of the balcony, phone in hand.

"Selena" Bruce frowned as he closed his phone, she was the one who had called and ultimately pulled him away from Harry's accusing eyes.

"How's your daughter? Any better?" Selena grinned, her hips swaying as she rested a hand on Bruce's defined chest. The man frowned at her actions grabbing her hands none too gently and pushing her away from him.

"I'm not up for your silly games Selena!" Bruce glared, anger rising as the woman simply laughed, the wind blowing the soft strands of her new pixie cut.

She pouted, hands akimbo emphasizing the tight fit of her leather suite that once upon time enticed the man and strike flames of lust within him Now he barely tolerated her, her presence more of a nuisance ever since the too pretty Marques heir stepped in the picture and popped out little baby bats.

In the distance thunder rumbled, the air smelling of damp soil, a sure sign that a storm would be upon them later.

She could have had this man once, far back when he tried desperately to save her from her own darkness. She was stupid, did everything to push him away only crawling back when she was in desperate need for help.

She could remember as if it was yesterday, fluids running down her thighs as she tried desperately to keep her baby in, just long enough till she could get help.

He had swooped down like the dark knight he was and with the help of his trusted butler, delivered her baby girl. In the end she couldn't keep her, not with the life she lived even if Bruce had offered her an out, to live with him…let him help her raise a daughter that could be their's.

Oh she wished the child was his…but it wasn't, not like their unborn son whose life she ended before he could even leave her womb. She had told him that night, the secret that she held, that without his say she took his unborn son from him…he never really looked at her the same.

Maybe that's what had pushed him away and into the arms of Talia al Ghul, she couldn't say as he never spoke of it or mentioned the life that was created from their union.

She had given her girl up for adoption.

She sighed before looking out at the storm outside the city boarders ready to role in,

"Word on the street is that Ra's al Ghul is planning some big shipment, I don't' know what or even when…but the United States will be his first destination."

"He's coming back, and he's planning something big" Selena spoke with a frown, she wished she had more, but all she could be was a look out and watch the man's back. Be one of the eyes that would protect his cherished family

Selena's thoughts were bitter as she imagined Helias Marques, rich heir who probably never suffered a moment in his life, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

Helias Marques more and likely was like any selfish, privileged heir and he would never understand Bruce…not like she would. She doubted the man was even aware of who his lover was at night, what he did…what he stood for.

"I still don't understand! Why would you settle down with some civilian who couldn't hope to understand the dangers you…?!" Selena began passionately.

"Don't you dare disrespect him in front of me! You know nothing Selena… the things he's been through you could not possibly hope to understand!" Bruce shouted angrily, glaring fiercely at the woman who dared to ever look down at Harry.

She was only acting as a scorned lover, completely clueless about the man that was his other half, the man he would give his soul for.

She thought she had seen darkness, she was truly naive.

Darkness was the shadows that clouded Harry's eyes when he thought no one was looking, darkness was his struggle to remain in the line of good when he had seen and experienced so much evil. Darkness was his lover twisted in a game of death without ever letting him in, without letting him help as he so dearly wished to.

She hadn't a clue and he wouldn't stand for her disdain, she wasn't his lover…she wasn't the one he loved.

"Bruce…" Selena began hesitantly reaching out for the man, but just as quickly he turned his back to her.

"Is that all?" Bruce asked, hands clenched as he fought to regain control.

"Bruce…" she tried again but he would not have it, he needed to return to Harry's side.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave now both my lover and children need me"

The words stung, Selena flinching as he walked away.

"He's changed you" She whispered bitterly, clenching her hands as she swiftly made her way to the rafters. She needed to get away she had to get away!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A blood curdling scream, shook the foundation of Wayne manner, Sinclair quickly flinging the covers from his body as he sprinted up the stairs heading to the master suite. He paid no heed as the doors of Alfred's room burst open, the butler paling as he realized where the screams were from.

They quickly ran through the doubled doors, the sound of water echoing in the showers as they not too gently burst through the slightly ajar door.

"Hadrian!" Sinclair shouted in shock, paling rapidly, his heart racing a mile per minute as Alfred froze behind him.

In the shower, soaked to his bones, hair limp and lifeless, Harry sat. His knees were pulled to his chest as his naked body trembled furiously, and around him the continued flow of pooling blood.

Exhausted eyes looked up, tears escaping with any sign of stopping.

"S…Sinclair…h..help me please" Harry whispered brokenly, looking down as the blood ran down his thighs, a pattern too familiar forming around him.

Snapping out of it, Sinclair quickly grabbed the rack of towels, rushing to remove Harry from the cold water.

"I'll call doctor Barsol" Alfred said quickly, moving to leave as Sinclair bundled Harry's small frame against his chest, his night shirt being soaked with water and blood.

"A..Alfred don't tell Bruce" Harry spoke quietly, not looking up as the Butlers both looked at him in shock.

"But Master Hadrian…"

"Harry he needs to…" Both butlers began in concern, exchanging looks.

"He… he didn't even know there was a pregnancy…he doesn't need to know that I lost our…"

Alfred nodded his head sadly as he made his way out of the bathroom, Sinclair fought the tears as he watched Harry stare out of space, lost in his own thoughts.

"It's not your fault you know…sometimes these things just happen" Sinclair began softly, as he began to clean Harry, stuffing a few towels between his thighs to stem the flow of blood.

Harry remained silent, eyes trained on the symbol of deathly hallows traced out in his own blood…the blood of what was his child.

Bruce's child.

"But it is…" Harry whispered, hands clenching as the symbol mocked him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
London Bridge is falling down…

Falling down…

Falling down…

London Bridge is falling down…

My fair lady…

The song was haunting in his dream world, Death's back turned to his own as the entity song mockingly.

Harry flinched as cold hands rested on his flat stomach, the sound of two giggling children dancing around the purple lotus around them.

"You didn't think I would allow that would you" Death mocked as he held Harry close to him, looking out at the crashing waves as rocks fell from the cliff they stood.

Harry didn't answer, form frozen like any other statue as the pendant around his neck tightened.

"Nice try!" Death hissed into a delicate ear, before laughing at the poor souls suffering.

"London bridge is falling indeed…I wonder can your lost spirits help you survive" Death smirked before stepping away.

"Come children…let's leave your mother to his thoughts shall we" Death turned to face two small children cloaked from head to toe, only the deathly pale skin of their hands and feet could be seen, mocking black lips with cruel smirks.

"Yes my lord!" they chirped, following after the entity that was their sire. The child that represented famine stopped in his tracks if only a moment, watching as his carrier fell to the ground, hands clenched as he glared fiercer than he had ever seen anything.

"My lord… will mother be strong enough to carry our little brother?" the child like entity tilted its head.

Death looked back, smirk cruel as he watched the slumped frame, the man was just receiving the punishment for daring to seek his power…unfortunately for him, he had more use for the soul than just to watch his eternal suffering.

The soul would be his eternal consort and with him the destruction of a world left to rot would be eminent.

London Bridge was falling indeed...

immortality was truly a strange concept


	13. How far we hide

"We've had enough! These people have to go, the government dare tell us that they have equal rights! Equal right s my foot when they go around killing innocent people!"

"Angry words from Gotham resident Clark McDonald, as he grieves for the loss of his eighteen year old daughter Matilda. Matilda was found dead within the back alleys of a popular teen night club. Investigation have been conducted by the local GCPD, but so far there have been no conclusive leads. Despite this, the residents are adamant that this is the work of a meta-human" the reporter frowned as she nervously shuffled the papers, looking straight into the camera, her eyes saying it all.

"Mark Smith was the first confirmed case of Meta Human homicide in Gotham City, as weeks progressed it almost seemed the trend continued, cases of murders under suspicious circumstances spreading to cities like Star City, Jump city and Metropolis. Whatever may be the case the people of our nation are crying for blood…it is noted that the justice league has not been available for comment."

With that the news feed was turned off, the atmosphere in the watch tower somber as each member of the league exchanged weary glances.

John though was more angered than weary as he thought about what could have possibly started this whole mess…this damn revolution because it was obvious what this was. Meta-humans were at war with this damn nation and it all pointed back to Ventus and his senseless killing of an innocent man.

"Are you all happy now! Suspension you said and now look at this, that boy has started a god damn revolution!" He didn't flinch at the glares he received, Black Widow all but ready to rip his head from his body.

"John, Ventus has nothing to do with this!" Superman snarled, hand clenching the meeting table so hard that it began to splinter. Wonder woman, realizing this gently placed her hand over his own, anything to soothe the man's building anger.

"Are you so blinded by your own delusions? All of this started the night…" John began his tirade angry as he glared on his obvious ire directed to Batman more than anyone.

"Santa Prisca eight months ago Tuesday 7:55 pm another killing shortly after 8:45 pm, Bialya six months ago Friday 3:01 am two more killings shortly after 4:05 am, need I go on!" Batman glared, his voice deathly calm and freezing cold.

"Mongolia four months ago a total of ten killings in the space of one week! Another three following two weeks after. Vlatava ten more all meta-humans implicated; Ventus, my son has nothing to do with this trend you are obviously just aware of, you being off world and off grid for the pass year!" Bruce voice was almost a hiss, his visage cloaked in shadows as his hands clenched on the table, holding unto his control expertly.

Hawk woman placed a hand over his in concern and support as she too glared at John who no longer looked so confident. The green lantern had been behaving strangely after his return, taking out his abuse on the Batman and his wayward son for which none of the two ever responded.

"If you have something to say to me then say it to me! Don't try to hide behind my son, perhaps its best you keep his name out of your mouth" Batman spoke calmly as he removed his hand from under Hawk woman's comforting hold. He wasn't going to lose his composure or attack the man as she may have thought, though he could see she would never grudge him the chance to.

Tension laid heavy around the room, John slowly sitting glaring down at his hands before the moment was broken by the loud slurping of a slushy cup.

Everyone looked up to see flash, feet up on the table and straw dangling from his lips comically.

"What?! The vibes was a little too much on the mellow drama maan!" Flash grinned sheepishly, and just like that the tension was gone.

"Whatever the case may be, international media has kept the killings under wrap, our own media non-withstanding, as far as anyone is concerned the only uprising is here." Wonder woman spoke as she brought up a holographic map noting areas of suspicious meta-human activity.

"We believe this could be the work of Ra's al Ghul, his presence has been noted in these countries for each series of death." Wonder woman continued.

"Ra's al Ghul! Doesn't really seem like his style, psychological warfare and all, I would be looking for outbreaks of unusual disease and conditions!" Green Arrow muttered with a frown looking at Batman for confirmation.

Out of all of them Batman had the most contact with the man and the revelation that his ex-lover was the daughter of said man and his current lover the son of Ra's al Ghul, no one would question his expertise on the situation.

"That is true but villains have been known to do things out of the norm if only to throw us off our game. At this point we need to find the connection between the meta-humans behavior, why are they killing, is it of their own will and what the end game is." Batman spoke, his usual baritone serious as he studied the image of Ra's al Ghul, emerald eyes too familiar staring into his soul.

Superman noticed the man's partial distraction, sending a look to Wonder woman that was not missed by Black Canary.

"What about Harry?" Black Canary spoke firmly not backing down even when Green Arrow discreetly shook his head to stop her.

She didn't flinch when three pair of eyes pinned her in place, almost as if one look alone would stop her from bringing up the topic in that moment.

"He's not a part of the team, it's not necessary to get him involved" J'onn smooth serene voice broke the silence, his voice the forever calm to any raging storm.

"Ra's al Ghul is his father and he's expressed interest in Harry! That alone gives him right to this information, his children…" Black Canary began passionately before trailing off…Harry's children were the Batman's children, in a few seconds she had made it seem as if he was incapable of protecting his own children.

She sat back with a frown as her thought conflicted, Harry was her friend, he deserved to know, but looking up at the Batman who continued to stare at the image of Ra's al Ghul, she realized that perhaps it wasn't her place to reveal anything. If Harry was to become aware, it should be from the mouth of Bruce Wayne and by extension The Batman.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Fate?" Flash spoke up in the awkward silence, every eye turning to the suspiciously empty seat, Dr. Fate had been off grid for some time now. That alone brought curious frowns from all attending.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is fun!" Klarion shouted in joy as he staggered to his feet, bloody dripping from his lips, as he took heaving breaths. He had taken quite a beating, scorch marks all around him as the concrete of the roof degraded every place poisonous black flames touched.

"Oh? It seems you have me at quite a disadvantage then dear Klarion, after all I do find this a horrible nuisance" Harry smirked in that mocking way, eyes ablaze with furry, the sclera of his eyes quickly fading to black as he released torrents of black flames upon the weakened witch boy.

Klarion barely dogged the scorching heat of the flames too close to his skin burning the small hairs; grunting in pain as he rolled away returning his own red flames in quick succession, giving Harry no choice to retaliate with his own power. He wanted to test this vessel, the one that if whispers were right would become…

Harry was almost bored as with a simply flick of his wrist a shield bearing the insignia of the deathly Hallows appeared before him, absorbing the flames and throwing them back tenfold.

"Just as chaos may never be contained death will never be cheated" Harry smiled mockingly as the little brat glared in outrage.

"No No No No!" Klarion shouted, the building shaking with his rage, red flames erupting around him, lightning swirling around his form as the winds picked up like any storm.

Nearby the cries of unsuspecting civilians could be heard, unable to see the cause of the strange weather or battle that raged above them upon the roof of Gotham's hospital.

"Dolrem Pati Interitum!" Klarion chanted furiously, a blast of wild uncontrollable magic burst free Harry's form quickly becoming engulfed.

Klarion panted heavily, smirking at the scream of pain he could hear beyond his magic, it seemed this vessel wasn't as strong to begin with.

The pain filled screams were music to his ears as he watched the shrouded figure seemingly crumble to the floor.

"The wonders of chaos…I must say I am a little bit disappointed" Klarion jumped at the soft whisper at his ear, turning around to see the very much untouched form of Harry behind him.

Not a hair was out of place, smile mocking as emerald eyes glittered almost cruel…too similar to eyes he had seen before.

Klarion stepped back in shock, looking at his magic that had dispersed to see what looked like a crooked scarecrow where Harry should have been standing.

"Conjuring a useful trick if I do say so myself" Harry mocked, the skies rumbling as they darkened, Klarion swallowed nervously as shadows flickered around them, the wind still and plants so green began to wilt.

"H...hey now I w...was just messing around!" Klarion stuttered as he stepped back, feeling the oppressive air of death around him. The whispers were right about this one…

Oh he couldn't wait!

"That is enough!"

Just like that everything went back to normal, the skies revealing beautiful blue, birds chirping and green plants flourishing in Gotham city.

The sclera of Harry's eyes returned to their original color as the flames fizzled from his hands.

"Nabu how nice of you to join us" Klarion drawled annoyed, his familiar jumping into his arms as it hissed at Dr. Fate.

"Nabu" Harry acknowledged, his mood further deteriorating at the beings presence, he had had enough of them, enough of the loss of normalcy he so desperately needed.

He was ok with delusions, but they would not afford him the luxury.

"Young one I would think you better than pointless scuffles" Nabu spoke, eyes peering into Harry's soul, for which the man did not even flinch, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked out at the city.

The mood was a bit somber, Klarion fidgeting as he too looked at the city, he was a being of chaos, and his transcendence was assured without much trial…Harry's destiny was different though, he continued to suffer as the vessel forever in death's hold.

He did not have much compassion…but he hoped the whispers were true, he sort of liked Harry, even if he annoyed him on a regular basis out of sight of the mighty bat.

"Then again perhaps it is just right you release your torment for the days you will face" Nabu spoke, voice filled with remorse as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The skies had steadily returned to grey, almost in connection with Harry's thoughts, as thunder rumbled, the smell of rain heavy in the air.

"Fate and death dance the tune of old as chaos lingers on the horizon waiting… forever waiting" they all spoke in unison. Klarion standing to Harry's left, while Dr. Fate stood to his right, they looked down at the unsuspecting world.

"You should tell him…perhaps it will make things easier" Dr. Fate finally spoke, both entities shimmering away leaving alone on the hospital roof.

Harry looked down where his hand rested over his flat stomach, his empty womb where not months ago his baby girl had rested, a sign of what was lost and may continue to be lost. Bruce was strong, but was it truly fair to lay his burdens on his lover's shoulder?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How about this one?" Richard blushed furiously as he held up plain black panties, a pile discarded on Harry's bed as the man wrapped in only a towel furiously dug through the bunch.

When Harry had asked for his help to pack for the pharmaceutical conference in Italy, he truly wasn't expecting this at all. He had entered the room to see Harry frowning down at an expertly tailored suit, damp hair caught up in a hasty bun as he tapped his finger under his chin.

Apparently his suit was so tailored that his regular underwear bunched underneath, even boxer briefs. He was not a fan of going commando in public without Bruce there, so he needed something thin and discrete.

Apparently panties were his solution.

"No too thick…plus I'm not a fan of that bow" Harry spoke seriously, laughing out right as Richard quickly throw down the panties as if his fingers were on fire.

Richard finally sighed throwing himself on Harry's bed, narrowly escaping the pile of discarded underwear Alfred had delivered without the bat of an eye. With Harry as an addition to their household for ten years, the man was use to the strange request.

"He asked me out again…" Richard sighed, placing his hand over his eyes, sometimes he felt like a teenager talking to their mom about boy trouble these days.

"Oh? And what did you say?" Harry asked interested as he discarded yet another set of panties, when Richard didn't answer he looked over concerned.

He was curled into himself, hand hanging off the bed as he stared off into space,

Harry sighed, wrapping the towel around himself tighter before sitting beside his obviously depressed son.

Yes Richard was as much his as he was Bruce's, they were family and even though Conner was just as much, he didn't so much need him as much as Richard did.

"He doesn't want to speak to me, or see me…so I just kind of backed off, he seems happy and…M'gaan loves him so…" Richard trailed off, they were having multiple conversations at a time.

"Richard" Harry spoke softly running his hand threw silky raven hair, he wish he could make this all better, but in the end all he could do was be there to listen.

"I want to move on…I don't want to be this, whatever this is" Richard glared at nothing in particular, his heart was broken through no fault but his own and so far all he had done was wine and be pitiful. He think maybe it was time to let go, and hopefully soon he could be just as happy as Conner. He carefully hid the wince as the image of the two in each other's arms happy for the world to see flittered through his mind.

"Richard I want you to listen to me, don't rush into anything because you want to get away…you don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. If you accept Roy's advances, do it because you know you truly want to not because you want to get away from Conner" Harry spoke seriously, Richard's blue eyes looking into understanding emerald. All he could do in that moment was to give a nod for a reply.

"You don't like him do you" It wasn't a question really, Harry was never overly fond of Roy Harper not that the guy would ever know that.

"I didn't particularly like your father either and look where that got me, pregnant with two kids, adopted another and now looking for female underwear" Harry deadpanned pulling a loud laugh from the previously depressed boy.

Richard couldn't help but laugh at Harry's put upon expression as he got off the bed,

"Fair warning though, types like them are often undercover sex addicts" Harry grinned, Richard spluttering in embarrassment at the prospect of his parent's sex life. He had heard enough of that thank you very much.

"I do say this would fit you quite well master Hadrian" Sinclair drawled, holding up a lace black undergarment that left little to the imagination.

Richard face quickly flamed red as he desperately looked away…he so did not picture his mother in lace panties.

"Hmmm I dare say they will" Harry grinned, plucking the underwear from his butler's hands and as he examined the cut.

"Bruce might like them too" Harry grinned unrepentant as Richard choked on air.

"Harry!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For a conference the 'after party' was quite extravagant, the elite of society sure knew how to waste money Selina Kyle sneered as she took note of the overly expensive wines and liquor. Having gone on many dates with Bruce Wayne and a few more elite men in her life she was no way out of place. The sneering and upturned nosed of the plain house wives trying to play it big in no way fazed her.

"Having a lovely night I hope" her date Thomas Zacron the CEO of Helix Pharmaceuticals smirked arrogantly as he took a sip of his wine.

"No more so then any other event Thomas, you out did yourself I believe" She returned his smirk with her own, her voice an alluring husky tone that wheeled so many in by the masses.

"Better than Bruce Wayne?" He joked, eyes trailing the figure of Helias Marques as he conversed lightly with the attending patrons, raven locks for once left to tumble down his back in uncontrollable curls, his suit in no way traditional as it stuck to his body almost like a second skin.

Many found it hard to lift their gaze from the seductive man, the round curve of his perky ass pulling the gaze of every which man and woman whether they be attached or single.

"Now you're pushing it" Selina drawled, a shadow of distaste gracing her features as she studied the man who quietly stole Bruce from her. She resented him really, for this seemingly privileged man somehow was able to capture something of Bruce that neither she nor Talia could ever achieve.

"Not quite fond of Helias Marques are you…I could understand the resentment, after all he has the man that you've always wanted…or does he?" Thomas drawled a knowing glint in his eyes as he trailed them down her body. She had opted to wear a quite a revealing form fitting gown. A high split managing to remain classy with a touch of danger and intrigue to reveal long smooth legs, her hair expertly cut to fall around her face in beautiful raven curls the a little under her ears. Then there were the lips, deep consuming black that complemented her icy blue eyes.

He was convinced that this woman was Bruce Wayne's lover, a tiger could never change its stripes and as much as a catch Helias Marques was, this woman had much to offer, the air of danger and intrigue settling live finely spun silk around her. She wasn't elite and that alone would intrigue anyone…at least until you settled down within your station.

"I see you've already drawn your conclusions" Selina smirked, trailing a finger up the man's firm chest as she peered into his dark eyes. Thomas Zacron was handsome in the way that elite men were, blond hair slicked back to revealed chiseled features and grey eyes but not standing out too much if one looked pass the heavy pockets and bank accounts.

He was no Bruce Wayne whose presence and intellect pulled everyone in like bees to honey, pulled in vultures and opportunist alike. She sneered at her thoughts as she pulled away from the man that peered down at her with amused eyes.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, you a beautiful unattached woman and he a well-known playboy that somehow got tied down with two children already. It is not a far stretch that he would search for something new and exciting"

"Oh so that's why you invited me, to ruffle your precious Helias's feathers and have him fall into your comforting arms" Selina drawled as she took a flask of champagne from the passing waiter.

"His ownership of a multibillion dollar estate doesn't hurt either" Thomas grinned unrepentantly as he tucked her hand at the crease of his elbow.

"It is about time you two become acquainted" and with that he led her over to Helias who had gathered quite a crowd as interested housewives asked about his children.

"…and little Daniella, I do hope she is well now" Mrs. Crowley smiled in encouragement as she watched the enchanting man, that at first would seem like any other spoiled heir but instead was a beautiful spirit inside as he was outside.

"She's out of hospital and up and about, drives Bruce crazy whenever he tries to get paperwork done" Harry allowed the woman a genuine smile. She was an elderly woman, who unlike many at events like this did not seek any upper hand or gain from him. She was almost like the grandmother he never had, embarrassingly so as now and again she would quote him tips about his sex life, or non-existent one at any rate for the pass month.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but Helais I'm so glad you had indeed come, I honestly thought you would never grace me with your presence."

Just like that Harry's warm eyes became cold and his smile the ever present mockery as he turned to face Thomas Zacron and his most talked about date.

"Oh how rude of me, Selina Kyle though I dare say you must already know of her, she and Bruce been such close friends" Thomas grinned, watching as Selina extended her hand in greeting, black painted pulling in a obviously insincere smile.

"Helias Marques, I've heard a lot about you" she almost expected him to refuse her hand, his eyes emerald eyes unreadable before his smile widened, a glint she was weary off shining through.

"As have I, it such a pleasure to put a face to Bruce's childhood friend" Harry's smile was razor sharp, and in that moment she could see the darkness that flittered around him, those piercing emerald eyes so similar to a man she had worked hard to avoid.

Perhaps she had been too quick to judge, this man wouldn't crumble from her silly games.

Thomas frowned at Harry's non-reaction, the whispers of many around them no effect as emerald eyes made contact with his own, almost as if to say nice try.

They mocked him!

"I see Bruce isn't with you tonight, its' odd he wouldn't accompany you when he himself has business in the pharmaceutical industry" Thomas pushed on as he ran a hand over Selina's smooth skin. The woman didn't even give him the luxury to appear as if he had the upper hand as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh? I do believe a conference with the governor is much more important than any conference don't you say Selina, you do not mind if I call you Selina do you?" Harry smiled, pushing lock of hair behind his ear, revealing his bare fingers.

"Ten years and no ring, I dare say Bruce doesn't seem to value what he has" Thomas was grasping at straws no, those eavesdropping pointedly looking at his bare hand…it was unheard of in their circles for two elites to have multiple children yet no signs of marriage.

Almost …

"Scandalous if I do say so myself…perhaps everything isn't what it seems" Thomas smirked eyes flashing in what he believed was his triumph, eyes flittering to the beautiful form of Selina Kyle and Harry who still smiled mockingly.

"I do believe that is enough young man, spoiling such a lovely evening with speculations and hearsay!" Mrs. Crowley glared, the large pearl necklace hanging above her ample bosom, her body rounded out with age. Around them many were in agreement many of the patrons disapproving as their eyes judged the woman who was the suspected mistress and the man that was quite obvious in his pursuits of the lovely Helias.

Harry only smiled, ignoring the man as his eyes flittered over to an amused Selina Kyle,

"Yes perhaps everything isn't as it seem" and with that allowed himself to be taken away in another conversation, sparing them not a second glance. Thomas glared, having been shown up in such a way yet still unable to break the walls Helias Marques surrounded himself with. Until this day he could never figure out how Bruce Wayne had done it and had continued to do.

"Well you were of no help!" Thomas sneered at the amused woman.

"Temper temper Thomas, it would be most unseemly if you were classed a hooligan by your own peers" Selina smirked his swaying as she entered conversation with an interesting woman with an equally interesting diamond bracelet.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never quite understood what he saw in you" Selina spoke as she walked unto to the balcony, Harry was looking up at the star filled sky, a gentle but cold wind playing with loose raven curls.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze back to the night sky, no response.

She sighed before standing beside him, looking at the man that had won Bruce, who gave him what he had always longed for but denied himself.

A complete family.

"Those eyes…Ra's al Ghul, you are related" Selina frowned, watching as a slow smirk crept upon his face before fading away as if never occurred.

Helias Marques, wasn't someone she understood she had come to realize, he was as complex as Bruce on a good day or rather complex to those who were outsiders. It was sad to say that over the years she had slowly become an outsider to the Dark Knight.

"If you hurt him…" she began tone serious before she was pinned in place by green eyes that glowed with suppressed power.

"Moma!" the sound almost made her jump, patrons craning their heads to find the source of the outburst.

"It was nice meeting you Selina Kyle, may our paths never cross again" Harry's voice was cold as he swiftly left at the sound a child's voice shouting across the room.

Selina gripped the cold glass tightly in her hand as she watched the scene unfold, a beautiful little girl weaving among the crowd, black hair stopping at her chin eyes lighting up as she found her mother, a scowling boy doing his best to catch up and among them all, Bruce a towering presence with that rare smile he would never grace her with looking on at his family.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daniella stop it!" Alysander gripped like any old man, scowl in place as he tried to catch up with his sister's quick steps. At the amused chuckle behind him, Alysander couldn't help but glare accusingly at the man that was father before walking briskly to find his mother.

Harry couldn't help the genuine grin as Daniella flew into his arms, jumping excitedly, her now short black hair bouncing around her.

"Moma moma, I found you before zander!" she grinned, paying no mind to the strange people who cooed at her.

"Daniella!" Alysander hissed, cheeks blushing red as his mother's beautiful eyes finally caught his own.

Harry was amused, catching the eyes of a slowly approaching Bruce who shook his head in amusement. All around them the elites whispered excitedly with no limits to their curiosity, after all this was the big shot Bruce Wayne carrying along his children to an elite event to greet his lover and the mother of his children.

Alysander cleared his throat almost pompously as he straightened the bow tie of his tux before pulling out a bouquet of pink carnations.

"W...would you do me the g...greatest honor and join me for dinner g...good sir" Alysander stuttered, eyes flittering over to his father uncertainly, who nodded his head quite seriously, barely holding back his amusement.

He was sure Alysander would not appreciate it.

"And me too me too!" Daniella chirped, jumping excitedly beside her brother who threw her an annoyed look before turning his attention back to his mother.

Around them the woman awed at the scene, men smiling proudly, giving nods of respect to Bruce as he finally stood behind his two children a bouquet in his hands as well.

"Well Harry aren't you going to answer?" Bruce raised an eyebrow that always worked wonders in getting on both his and Richard's nerves.

Harry smiled, taking the flowers from both his children, then Bruce

"I would be much obliged" Harry smiled amusement shining through, applause erupting around them, and men cat calling. It was quite hilarious and a bit embarrassing really, and by the wicked glint in Bruce's eyes he knew it.

No one commented how at no point did Bruce eyes ever stray from his lover, not even when Selina Kyle peered from the crowds. The joy in deep brown eyes were genuine, as he watched his family walk before him, his daughter swinging his hand back and forth as his son all but pulled his mother to the awaiting limo.

If it wasn't known then, it was sure known now…Bruce Wayne once playboy only had eyes for one man, Helias Marques, his lover of ten years and beautiful mother of his children


	14. In the name of love I

It's true…

Everyone lies,

We smile, we laugh, we hug, and we kiss.

But everyone lies…

Those smiles hide a story, those laughs cover our pain, and we hug and kiss to cover our shame.

What I become is a shell, as I let my darkness consume me…

Consume us.

Everyone lies…it has always been that way, and as I wallow in my pain, my suffering, I realize…

That…

You lie too

And maybe this is what it will take, for my fate to waver and my strength to fail…

He said I would destroy you, my being alone will destroy you…

But it's not true…

I…you, us…

We destroy ourselves, we destroy each other and I become nothing but this cowardice shell…

In the name of love, I have become unrecognizable…

In the name of love I was blinded not to see that I was never free…

In the name of love, I may hurt you…

In the name of love I will hold my silence…

In the name of love you will do the same, and then…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Zander you're a meany!" Daniella shouted outraged as she fought desperately for their mother's menu. She wanted to order her momma's favorite food, and be a big girl for once, but stupid Alysander wouldn't let her, holding the menu over her head like some giant.

Sometimes she wished Alysander would be short like their momma…not that momma was short 5'9" was a respectable height…at least that's what he would shout at her daddy when he held things over his head.

Maybe Alysander and Daddy weren't so different after all.

"No I said I was gona order!" Alysander glared, cheeks puffed out and rosy red, all around patrons laughed in amusement at the scene, two children fighting over who would better please their mother while the father rolled his eyes in exasperation.

It was even more so interesting because that was Bruce Wayne and Helias Marques, who appeared seemingly happy amongst the allegations of infidelity and relationship strains. They looked for all purposes in love and their children though at the moment acting like little brats, were obviously full of joy and cheer.

"Alright that's enough of that!" Harry spoke sternly as he took the menu form Alysander's hand, he didn't succeed in hiding his amusement if the snort from Bruce was any indication.

He was happy that his children could act so normal, that Alysander behaved like the ten year old he was, and Daniella the chirpy younger sister that got annoyed by her brother's attention. He was not looking forward for their teen years, especially if he had more…

His mood dropped for a second as he thought about the little baby girl that would have been obvious to the world now. He wondered if she would have had his curly hair and Bruce eyes, if she would have been full of brat genes like their son or a ray of sunshine like little Daniella.

Harry almost jumped when a warm hand covered his own, he looked up to see concerned brown eyes and the guilt increased tenfold. Bruce would never know that he lost their baby girl…that he had three not just two, that their family would have become as large as he wanted.

"Harry or you ok?" Bruce asked softly, the sound of their children in the background faded as he focused on emerald eyes that didn't quite meet his own. He frowned at the unconscious move of a gently hand over Harry's flat stomach. He had been doing that a lot lately, and it didn't escape his notice, neither did his silent tears as they slept.

It was almost as if Harry had gone through a…

No…his thoughts were getting away from him, and even if his instincts screamed at him, Harry would tell him if they…

He would tell him right?

Of course…

"How about Daniella orders the main course and Alysander my dessert huh, that way you both get to order my food" Harry smiled gently, squeezing Bruce's hand to say everything was ok.

"But Momma!" they both shouted, glaring at the other from daring to speak when they were talking.

"That's enough" Bruce's tone was stern, booking no argument both children holding their heads down in shame. This wasn't about them, this was about mommy and stopping the tears they would see him shed at night.

"Truce?" Alysander spoke grudgingly, putting out his hand for his little sister to shake, said girl looked unsurely at it before looking over at her mother's eyes that sparkled with laughter and their father that rose an eyebrow at it all.

"Ok but I get to stay in your room for a week!" Daniella spoke, putting on her best business face. This was a contract between the Waynes and like her daddy was a business man she would be a business woman.

"Two days!" Alysander, putting on his business face, glaring when he heard his father deep chuckle and his mother's not so innocent smile.

"Three and I get to borrow your bat cape!"

"Bat cape?!" Bruce blurted out in shock, Harry finally losing the battle laughing so loudly, the entire restaurant was taken off guard.

"It's a collector's edition" Alysander mumbled embarrassed, cheeks glowing pink as he refused to looked at his father. It seems Daniella the little underhanded monster had won this round.

Daniella was quite smug if she did say so herself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry sighed as he leaned into Bruce's embrace, the streets were quite busy and the wind was cold he would admit.

"Thank you two" Bruce muttered his gratitude as he watched, Conner hold a sleeping Alysander over his shoulder, Richard quietly buckling Daniella in the back seat.

The two men would fly with the children back home and take care of them while he dealt with business and Harry continued with the conference. Sinclair and Alfred would have been more than capable but each butler was on assignment from their respective masters.

"It's not a problem" Conner smiled unsurely, Bruce's unnerving gaze bore into him as Richard took Alysander from his arms. He knew the man wasn't particularly pleased with him, especially with his not so kind treatment of Richard of late. Even among the disapproval, he couldn't bring himself to care much of his opinion on this particular situation even if he admired the man. His eyes looked into emerald eyes that did not judge only looking between the two in concern…he could admit that he cared a whole lot what Harry thought on the other hand.

"Alright that's it" Richard spoke softly, closing the door and ensuring that it would not open, before moving to embrace Harry in a hug. It was funny how he himself now towered over Harry, yet he would curl up at night beside the man, kicking Bruce out so he could get a mother's comfort.

"We'll take care of them" Richard whispered, pulling back with a smile

"And you take care of you Richard" Harry spoke sternly, kissing him on the forehead, doing the same to Conner, before the two finally entered the car, Conner taking over the wheel.

Watching as the car pulled out of parking and slowly joined the continuous traffic, Harry couldn't help but think out loud.

"Do you think that was a good idea…the two of them alone after…?" Harry trailed off as he tilted his head to look up at Bruce.

The man was stoic as ever, brown eyes unreadable as he looked out at the car that slowly moved out of sight.

"It'll have to be all right…it's about time they finally spoke" Bruce' baritone was steady, as Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You planned that" Harry smirked, flinching a bit as a warm hand settled over his abdomen, the heat a reminder of things he would not speak of.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bruce smirked, down at the man in his arms, hand teasingly dipping under the waist band of Harry way too tight suit. At the feel of soft lace, Bruce couldn't help the instant arousal, as he pulled Harry's supple ass closer. He missed this really, the feel of his lover's body, it was strange but they had gone so long without their usual intimacy and along the way he felt as if they were losing themselves. He needed to reestablish their connection, desperately so.

"Of course you don't" Harry whispered, carefully pulling the man's warm hand from his pants, as much as he loved the attention they were in public.

"I still have something else to show you" Bruce whispered into Harry's ear, the man perking up as he looked into deep brown eyes.

"Oh?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride was silent, the sound of the wipers loud as they swept away the light drizzle of rain that had begun to fall at their departure. They hadn't spoken a word as they finally turned of the main road and was on route to the airport where they would take a private flight to Gotham City.

Fidgeting, Richard couldn't help the sigh as he twisted his fingers nervously, now and again looking at Conner who looked so cold.

Richard cleared his throat loudly, as he looked out the window, the scenery passing by too quickly to even register its beauty.

"Kaldur and Wally's been acting weird huh?" Richard began hesitantly, wanting to say anything to just break the awkward silence

Conner didn't answer, his hands tightening on the staring wheel as the indicator ticked loudly, he had to make a left turn.

Richard frowned, before sighing once more, who was he kidding? Conner wasn't about to even look at him, much less entertain friendly chat about their common friends.

Before he could say anything, his phone went off and on the scream a text from Roy apparently he wanted to know if he was ok. He didn't accept his offer to date, but slowly they were becoming closer than just friends, almost childhood if you counted the fact they were introduced as young protégés of their respective mentors. They had been close, real close until somehow they weren't and instead he grew closer with Wally and Kaldur.

Robin couldn't help the soft smile, as he thought about the date not date they went on, Roy carrying him to an amusement park even though he hated the place. It was funny really, refreshing after the months he had gone through.

Richard paused at the feeling of eyes on him, he looked up to be met with unreadable blue eyes that at one point revealed the world to him.

Conner opened his mouth before thinking better of it, looking away once more.

"Conner…" Richard began hesitantly, the car turning in to the parking lot of the airport.

"He asked you out again" Conner muttered, he almost seemed angry but Richard just knew it was his own wishful thinking. Conner didn't care about what he did, at least that's what he said the last time he had tried to talk.

"No actually, he just wanted to know If I was…" why where they talking about this, Conner didn't need to know the details of his life, at least not under the circumstances.

"Huh" Conner finally muttered, the tone filled with something that Richard couldn't quite place, almost accusing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richard spoke lowly, glancing at the children who slept soundly, hands curled around each other.

Conner turned off the ignition, sighing as he rested against the wheel, he didn't want to get into this.

"Nothing" Conner finally muttered, stretching behind the seat to release the kids' seat belt.

"Conner its' not…"

"I said it's nothing!" Conner shouted angrily, the children shifting at the loud sound but not waking.

Richard said nothing after, looking straight ahead, as he fiddled with his hands again, Conner sighed in defeat.

Richard didn't deserve that treatment, but damn it he was so angry all the time. He would forget about Richard only for his smiles to invade his dreams, the feel of his warm body in his arms…he couldn't even touch M'gaan without thinking about Richard and his sweet moans as he became lost in his seduction.

"Richard…I'm…" he wanted to say he was sorry but…

"You should take it back" Richard said softly, he looked down in his lap before finally looking up.

He held up the beautiful engagement ring he was given that night, the night he selfishly destroyed it all.

"You should take it back…I never deserved it anyway" and with that Richard placed the sparkling ring in Conner's hand, before swiftly leaving the car. He would get there flight information sorted.

Conner looked at the ring that mocked him, his phone buzzing with what he knew would be silly text messages from M'gaan in an attempt to get him smiling.

"You still love my brother" a small voice muttered, Conner looked in the rear view mirror to see an awake Alysander. His face was serious for his age, eyes having a touch of coldness whenever he wasn't around his mother. The boy was two faced, not in a particularly bad way, but similar to Harry who could change his attitude at the drop of a hat.

Conner didn't answer, he simply let out a frustrated breath as he clenched the ring painfully in his palm.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry laughed as he ran away from Bruce, twirling away at the man's attempt to catch him as he ran down the hotel hall and soon up a flight of stairs.

"Harry!" Bruce cried out in mock frustration as the man slipped away, but not before delivering a saucy kiss.

"I said you should catch me Bruce!" Harry shouted joyously as he quickly made his way unto the elevator, the doors closing before the man could get in. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the man's frustration.

After the dinner, Bruce had brought him to a private beach where they had sat between the man's thighs, allowing strong arms to engulf his body, the smell of sandalwood lulling him into a true sense of peace. In the man's arms he could forget everything, be nothing and the weight of his secrets would be lifted.

The doors dinged open, and before he could make a run for it, he found his body pulled into Bruce's muscled form.

"Got you!" Bruce whispered in his ear, a large hand sneaking down to cup his supple ass, a not so secret obsession of the man.

"I guess you did" Harry smiled, accepting a gentle kiss that lingered, slowly Bruce backed him up against their room door.

Harry couldn't help the moan as Bruce slowly slid his warm hands into his pants, fingers brushing against the edge of the lace panties.

"Lace?" Bruce smirked, opening the door, without letting go of his prize kissing down a smooth neck as he tightened his hold.

"Don't get used to it, I'm not a woman" Harry whispered, his moist lips brushing against the shell of Bruce's ear.

Bruce only chuckled in response before capturing red lips with his own, delving deeper as he backed the man against the large bed.

Harry sighed blissfully as he allowed himself to be lost, his hands trailing down Bruce's clothed chest to brush against the evidence of Bruce's arousal. Without thought he pulled the man's belt loose, he needed this…not because he missed it but because he needed to close that distance between them.

Bruce smirked pushing Harry unto the bed, parting slim thigs to nestle between them as he covered the smaller man with his much larger body. His heart raced with every languid kiss, the light smack of moist lips as their tongues wrapped around each other, no battle been waged as Harry let him in.

They would take it slow tonight.

"Why don't you prove it" Bruce spoke against Harry's delicate ear, his lips brushing teasingly at the delicate skin, before he kissed his way down a slender neck, his hands slowly pulling at the buttons of his lover's shirt.

Harry only chuckled as he quickly reversed their positions, the tight material of his suit stretching enticingly as he straddled the man, his ass nestled provocatively over the heated length beneath.

Yes they would take it slow tonight.

Harry watched as Bruce's pupils dilated with every button that became lose, his lightly tanned skin exposed for hungry eyes. His breath hitched, chest tightening as Bruce trailed his fingers down his heated skin, body trembling as the shirt finally pooled at his waist. Harry held Bruce's hand against his skin, guiding them towards his lips, the tips brushing against his moist tongue, before he slowly closed his mouth around the digit and sucked.

"Tease" Bruce whispered, swallowing as that wet tongue, peaked out, a wet trail before being engulfed in warm heat.

Harry only smirked before, he slowly moved to pull the button of his too tight pants, black lace peeking out as he pulled the smooth material down his thighs, goosebumps rising with the pull of the material against his skin.

"Don't pretend you don't like it" Harry smiled mockingly, barely holding in a moan as Bruce squeezed his cheeks, hands dipping under the lace, to trace teasingly at his core that quivered ever so much. His breath deepened, senses heightened as the Bruce's scent invaded his senses, he leaned forward grinning as Bruce pulled the panties to the side, a finger gentle probing before finally it was inside. His breathed stuttered, as he slowly back on that finger, the pull of his rim enticingly hot, the soft wet sound almost dirty as Bruce twisted the finger, the tips brushing against the place that brought so much pleasure.

Harry bit his lip, eyes closing as Bruce pushed another finger, the feeling intense with the lace pulled obscenely to the side. Harry sighed before capturing Bruce's lips in a languid kiss, his body grinding with every pull and brush of hot fingers, thighs clamping around the man, before he slowly sat up.

Harry rolled his hips as the fingers spread within him, his length straining beneath the lace as he pinched a perky pink nipple.

Harry's eyes became half mast, as soft moans escaped his sweet lips, the air becoming hot and moist, his breathing uneven. His body was tense, covered in a light sheen of sweat, the intensity building that much more as Bruce slapped his delicate skin, the sting tingling, hips stuttering.

"Shit! You're so sexy like this" Bruce groaned, pulling Harry in a wet kiss, their tongues sliding together before he pulled away trailing kisses to perked nipples, mouth clamping around the sensitive nubs.

"A...ah B...Bruce" Harry closed his eyes, head leaned back, it felt too much, the wet glide of a heated tongue against skin so sensitive, the tease of teeth and the constant pull as the man twisted the other between his fingers.

"Bruce please I..." his voice was quivering, and that spring was twisting again and then that tongue retreated only to come back full force, Bruce rolled them over, shrugging his shirt so quickly before he was upon his lover again.

In no time he had torn off his pants, his length an angry red as he pulled Harry's thighs apart, he wanted to be gentle, but right now he needed to be so deep inside his lover he would be feeling it for weeks.

Harry clenched the sheets tightly, the silk dragging against skin as Bruce wrapped his legs around his waist, his eyes were closed but with the gentle touch of a warm hand he looked into deep brown eyes.

It was obvious it took all Bruce had to hold back, to not just plunge into what would be tight depths…to take what he wanted.

Bruce breath was taken away at those trusting emerald eyes, glistening with such hidden depth and pain he refused to share.

He said he would take this slow…he would take this slow.

Bruce leaned down to deliver a gentle kiss, almost chaste before he pushed forward, his length throbbing as tight inner channels clamped around him, raging hot and ever so right.

He released a shuddering breath, the space between them much too hot, sweat rolling down his rippling muscles as Harry pulled him closer, the smaller man urging him move, to carry them to their completion.

He didn't need to be told twice, he thrust forward, a slow drag of skin that burned, breaths deepening and the echo of skin slapping together in an age old rhythm loud in their hotel room.

The writhed in pleasure, Harry scrapping dull nails down his lovers' back, muscles rippling underneath his palm as powerful thrust shook his body.

His thighs tightened around the powerful body, sweat causing them to slip,the drag of skin,his body twisting as wave after wave of pleasure blinded him momentarily, his eyes rolling as he cried out.

Bruce grunted with effort, he was holding back, hands clamped around a small waist as he pushed forward, reaching deep for that place that would spell it all.

"Bruce!" Harry all but screamed, blood rushing to his ears, toes curling as the pace increased as that silk dragged against his back, large hands holding him captive as a large length forced its way in.

So deep, too hot, too intense but never wrong, always right.

Bruce panted burying his head at the groove of Harry's neck, the man's arms holding tightly as he delivered thrust after thrust, pulling soft lips between his teeth as tongues caresses against the other, breaths labored.

Harry's body tensed suddenly, his hand tearing at the sheets as his body twisted, black dots flashing as that spring tightened, heart racing, desperately racing.

"Bruce" Harry gasped, he couldn't voice it, the desperation, the need; all he could do was take, hold on for the ride and let his lover take him to the world of completion.

"Bruce!" Harry shouted, his body convulsing, tremors racking his resolve as that spring released, the grunt of the man above him, and too hot release inside the now too sensitive channel.

It was funny that somehow the panties survived, the fabric shifting as Bruce gentle pulled out a wet trail following his exit to land on his inner thigs, as cool air blew against the too hot ring.

Their chest heaved, bodies slowly cooling as stared up at the too plain sealing

"You should wear those more often" Bruce chuckled, pulling Harry into his arms, length twitching in interest as he watched his essence slowly trickle down smooth thighs, the pink rosebud red and puffy from his abuse, clenching as if to morn to loss of being full and those black panties stretching across a plump ass, hiding nothing yet everything..

Harry sighed, placing Bruce's hand over his waist as it tried to sneak down to hiss to sensitive ass. He was already uncomfortably wet down there, he didn't need Bruce pushing curious fingers inside.

"I told you not to get used to it" Harry smiled, releasing a small yawn as he curled up on that muscled chest, it was a bit too warm but he didn't mind.

He needed this.

Silence filled the room, their breaths even as Bruce gentle caressed the long curly locks of hair, arm tightening around Harry's waist possessively.

"Bruce I…"

"Harry I…" they both began at the same time, eyes locking into place, they both had something to say to the other… something important and long overdue.

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, looking away from too intense eyes.

"Harry? What where you going to say?" Bruce began, tilting Harry chin so he could looked into shifting green eyes. He himself had something say, to perhaps finally reveal what had had been going on for months…Harry would be angry but…

"You go first" Harry whispered, shivering as the cold wind from outside caressed his skin.

Bruce frowned at that opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the insistent buzzing of his phone.

Bruce looked over…it was an alert from the league, he would have to go.

Looking up at the gentle hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help the twinge of guilt; this was normal for them where whenever they would try to talk things out something would come up. The world would need the Batman and his lover…his lover was left in the dark…alone.

Harry kissed his lips, smiling gently as he pulled the sheets around himself,

"It's ok…we can talk another time"

"Harry…" Bruce began hesitantly, the man needed to know things were getting much too close to home now and still Harry knew nothing.

He should have had it under control.

"I always understood Bruce…go we can talk later" Harry sighed, leaning back in the bed he watched Bruce get dressed.

Soon he man had delivered another sweet kiss, their lips lingering before he finally left, he would be flying his jet out of the country.

Harry sighed once more, looking out at the expanse of the night sky, stars twinkling and the moon smiling softly down on him.

He had lost his chance to tell Bruce about everything, his nightmares, plans for the future that were already set in motion…his miscarriage.

He was afraid he would never be given the chance again…and for that they may suffer.

Harry said nothing a she watched the shadow of the deathly hallows caste upon the moon, his pendant ringing in answer to a call only he could hear.

Yes… they may suffer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the name of love I…

In the name of love we shatter…

And then…

Then?

In the name of love?


	15. Retreat

It was beautiful the day, the sky filled with sparse clouds the sun's glare hidden for moments as they continued their travel to distant lands. The wind whistled and chimed, playfully pulling at swaying trees all gathered to perform an orchestra of the gods.

Yes it was beautiful, a young woman sat at the window of her cabin, pushing locks of hair behind her hair furiously as she spun another page, the leaves yellowed with age and the smell of vanilla, tree sap and must high.

Brown eyes flittered quickly over each, another spin of a page and the sound echoed in the mostly empty cabin, the sound of children laughing in the background always present in her thoughts as she pursued her task.

"Hermione dear, don't you think it time you stopped for the day, merlin knows you've being nothing else but sweep through tomes and scrolls for the pass days!" Mrs. Weasley scowled in reprimand, wiping her hands on the apron that was tied around her ample waist. She had never been small but with age she had grown into a pleasantly plumb woman, healthy and ever so matronly.

The epitome of the wizarding world traditional housewife separate from those of high status. She was worried for her children, always toiling away at work, never a break in Hermione's case as she sought to continuously improve herself. Despite that she was in no way neglectful to her children or husband, but the woman had been running on nothing but steam for the pass week, ever since that strange letter came.

Something was going on and not even Ronald would say a word to her, eyes flittering nervously to his wife before he would change the subject.

If Harry was there…

But he wasn't was he, Harry had left without a word to them seemingly cutting all ties and despairing from society. Her own husband had tried to receive word from the muggle world but he would never have an understanding of that place much less herself.

She sighed as she thought about her treatment the last they spoke, she was angry because as far she had known he hurt her daughter and as much as she loved him Ginny was her daughter. Passion took over logic and reasoning and she responded with righteous furry…but in the end he was innocent and she had made one of the worst blunders when it concerned him.

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley I just need to finish this and turn in a report to Professor…" Hermione began, barely paying attention to the woman, eyes narrowed as she finally located the information she needed.

She had to get this right! It was important oh so important…it was a promise she had made to herself and would keep!

It was the least she could do.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted hands akimbo as she watched the poor dear, obviously frazzled with deep bags under her eyes. She knew it was the right thing to do, offering her aid with the children if this was how the young woman spent her days. She was exhausted.

Said woman sighed, finally putting the book down, a bookmark being put in place as she ran a hand through her thick hair. Mrs. Weasley was right, she wouldn't get anything done in her condition.

"Ok five minutes" Hermione began but at the raised eyebrow of the obviously unimpressed matron her shoulders slumped.

"Half an hour?"

"More like the rest of the day young lady, its' high time someone took care of you for a change" Mrs. Weasley tutted moving to get the woman standing and up to bed for some needed rest. She would make some sweet chamomile tea as soon as she got the children inside for some lunch.

Hermione didn't protest, simply sighing as she made her way upstairs unaware as the letter she guarded so zealously fluttered to the floor under the careful watch of the weasely matriarch.

Cautiously said woman stooped to pick up the letter, the corners curled from the numerous times it was read.

"Perhaps you could help, I'm not sure but the doctors said everything was alright…I just need a second opinion after all she may not have my magic but she is still magical I can feel it, and maybe that's enough… for I loathe to say it, but for our world to help her. I will bare this…you told me once that I should fly free as you sent me off your heart breaking, it seems I shall be flying back if only for my daughter. After all an aunt deserves to see her niece.

You're not so free raven,

Harry."

Mrs. Weasely heart raced at each line, her hands trembling as she took in every curl of delicate words, a few giving way to that terrible scrawl that was so familiar. It was Harry…Harry had contacted them…

No… he had contacted Hermione his one true confidant she was his family, not them but still he was coming home, and he had a daughter…a daughter without magic.

Mrs. Weasely cleared her throat, carefully putting the letter back in place as she wiped the sweat from her nervous hands on her apron.

"Grandma. Grandma we want pumpkin pie!" a little boy, hair that beautiful ginger their family was known for came running inside covered in mud from head to toe as he grinned, blue eye sparkling with so much mischief.

"Yes Grandma we want pumpkin pie!" her own son George came running in, grinning from ear to ear as he scooped up his nephew. He had finally found piece after Fred's death, and if her source was correct she would soon be welcoming another daughter-in-law to her fold.

"Oh stop it you two, this room is not for play out with you!" she shooed, laughing as both males scattered at her advance. Looking once more at the incriminating letter, she couldn't help a small smile.

Harry was coming home, and with a daughter too…she hoped he was willing to give her a chance again. She wanted so much to still be in his life, but if he refused she would not fight, the man deserved his peace… it was the least she could do.

As it was, she would contact madam Pomphrey…leukemia wasn't something heard of in the wizarding world, at least she hadn't heard of it, but perhaps the now retired healer would have some answers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Civilians screamed, crowds running, trying desperately to escape, they pushed and pulled at each other, children been separated from their parents many falling to the ground.

They were under attack!

"Mommy!" a little girl screamed, desperately holding unto her bear as people pushed and pulled, the little girl stumbling desperately as tears poured down her cheeks.

Tremors racked the town, buildings swaying, many crumbling as cars slide down the streets, the road was being ripped apart.

"I can't stop! I can't stop!" At the center of chaos a man curled around himself, holding his head in agony as waves after waves blasted from his body, everything its path being ripped to shreds, men and women alike being flung by the violent force.

"Please somebody I can't! Please!" the man roared in pain, staggering to his feet as police officers quickly circled the man, armed, guns pointed and ready to fire!

"This is the Metropolis Police Department stand down and put your hands where we can see them!" the captain shouted, his force inching forward hands twitching at their triggers as the man trembled.

"Please I can't! I can't it hurts god it hurts!" the man screamed a wave of force rippling around him.

"I said stand down!" the captain shouted, heart hammering, pupils dilating as adrenaline rushed. He was dealing with a damn meta-human. Their kind had killed so many, killed his niece…that poor little girl will never know what it felt like to go to school, to play at the park; what it would like to fall in love and have her teen rebellion.

"I mean it man I can't stop!" the man shouted, stumbling forward eyes wild as he looked around furiously, licking nervously at his lips. All around civilians looked on in fear, a woman holding a crying child who flinched away from his gaze.

These people feared him…these people hated him.

No one saw as a figure materialized behind the police captain, shimmering upon the wind as he leaned to whisper into an ear, green cloak billowing in the wind.

"What are you waiting for kill him…he killed your niece, they all killed your niece" the whisper echoed in his mind, rage building, blood racing.

It was too quick for anyone the register, his ears corked as all sound suddenly vanished, everything pulsed and he saw everything in startling clarity; he fired.

The explosion loud as round after round emptied into the unarmed man…no the metahuman, it.

He watched in vindication as blood sprayed, the man curled into himself at every shot at every force behind it.

He had signed his death sentence for ever existing.

Just like that reality returned and the figure who had materialized behind him faded away, there was silence, the wind blew and blood ran down the street.

A single clap, then eruption of applause and cheers,

The metahuman was dead!

The metahuman was dead!

In the shadows, Ra's al Ghul smirked, cloak swishing at his feet before he looked up at the tallest tower in Metropolis City a loan figure standing at the windows.

It was almost time, his will would be accomplished and he would get the world he had always wanted.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry felt nothing but cold grip his being, as he looked from Lex tower upon the streets of Metropolis. It had long begun, he knew it…but it was different seeing it for himself. War had already come, he would pave the way for the second horse man and then the third.

His time was running out and yet his resolve was not strong enough, what he needed to do…he had become too weak a shell to accomplish.

"Mr. Marques?" the board asked cautiously, they were not aware of what was transpiring outside, they simply wished to get a move on with their plans.

Harry cleared his throat before turning to face them, a smile back in place.

"It was Lex Luther's dream to build a world revolutionized by the new industry, it is with this that I propose…"

He would continue to play the cards he was dealt, he was nowhere near checkmate…he must bid his time, chose his pawns.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It will be an all-out war at this point, the killing of that man today in metropolis of all places…" Superman spoke, face shadowed as the images of the man strewn upon the statue of central park became vivid in his mind.

"They are already calling for blood, mine anyone in the league who seemingly identifies as meta-human or their sympathizers…we must put a stop to this!"

"How can we put a stop to something that we don't understand?!" Red Arrow shouted, supporting a heavily limping Knightwing. He was bleed profusely from the side, a strange mixture of open wounds and deep burns.

"What happened?!" Conner shouted furiously, making to rush forward, but stopped in his tracks when blue eyes connected with his before looking away.

"We were attacked by a meta-human, he was a kid really but he was out of control, he couldn't stop…it wasn't his fault, he just couldn't stop" Richard grunted in pain as, Red Arrow lowered him on a chair, black Canary in the background calling for a medic.

"You're lucky I was there to catch you before you plummeted to an untimely death at the rate you were going" Red Arrow scowled, brushing a warm hand through sweat soaked hair, tracing his hand down a sharp jaw.

Richard huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, before gently pushing his hand away.

"My knight in shining spandex" Knightwing grinned, before his body shook with coughs.

Red Arrow quickly got a glass of water and pushed t into his hand.

"Not funny bird brain" He frowned, watching as Richard slowly swallowed the water, wincing at every gulp. He didn't flinch at the heavy stare at his back, or the anger directed at him, he didn't care about that situation, what he cared about was Richard's health, that he was ok.

Today was too damn close a call, Knightwing plummeting from a 15 story building, grappling hook faulty as he had desperately tried to save himself. His damn heart had just about jumped out of his throat before he managed to catch him.

If he had…

He wouldn't think about that, Richard was fine and still the annoying brat who cracked jokes at inappropriate times.

"You said he couldn't stop?" Wonderwoman spoke up, interrupting the moment between the two, she didn't make mention of how they both tensed and how Conner clenched his hands in obvious anger, M'gaan worrying her lips between her teeth.

"Y...yes he was out of control…whatever is happening, I don't think it's been done on purpose" Knightwing frowned.

"Your right it's not on purpose" everyone looked up as both John and Batman entered the meeting room, Batman casting a glance towards his son before giving Red Arrow a nod of gratitude.

"We found this circulating on the street, Flash ran an analysis at the lab…its some kind of strange mixture of concentrated Cocaine and Salvia divinorum" John held up a clear glass tube, a viscous liquid swishing inside.

"Delivered to a meta-human it induces various levels of psychosis that triggers an uncontrollable serge of whatever gift they may have. They are unable to control this and slowly lose their minds, constantly stuck in a state of flight or fight." Batman spoke, bringing an image up on the monitor.

"Flash traced this substance back to the city docks, it's made its way through Gotham and soon found its way into the underground. These people…they don't just affect the streets, this substance has made its way into the homes of our everyday citizens" Batman concluded.

"But how?! How is Ra's al Ghul doing this and what could he possible gain from inciting war between two factions?!" Superman growled.

"A distraction maybe?" M'gaan asked hesitantly looking over at her uncle.

"Whatever it may be, we need to find both him and the source of this substance and put an end to this madness" John spoke firmly.

"I agree, that is why as of now we'll be separating in select teams, a portion to search for, contain and destroy this substance, another to bring Ra's al Ghul in." Batman concluded.

Everyone's' face was grim, as they stared at the screen, the news feed portraying madness that their country had been swept in, a madness that was spreading.

"We need to get you to the med bay, the medics are taking too long to get here" Red Arrow finally muttered in the silence, helping Knightwing up, arm going around his waist as they left the room.

Conner looked away, hands clenching around the engagement ring in his pocket, the metal was warm against his skin. He got what he wanted, Richard had backed off completely, after that night that he gave back his ring, he hadn't attempted to hold conversation like he usually did. Things had become purely professional, and slowly he watched as Richard opened up to Roy. They weren't together, far from it, but the light in Richard's eyes were returning, his smiles filled with more joy than pain.

He was healing, and in that process leaving him behind with a wound that was once festering but now…now he didn't know what it was.

M'gaan looked away, the emotions on Conner's face hurt, god it hurt and she honestly couldn't say a word, she had signed up for this, perhaps they were doomed before they ever began; it was definitely a bitter pill to swallow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How long will you be gone?" Bruce frowned his frame leaned against the door frame, as he watched his lover pack his suitcase, still dressed for work.

"A week…a month maybe" Harry spoke lowly, hands fiddling with a soft warm sweater folded on top of his clothes.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Bruce voice was cold, it was obvious he was angry, his gaze said it all.

Harry frowned, before standing to leave the room, before he could Bruce held on to his upper arm, his hold unwavering.

"Harry"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it, she's in remission but for how long Bruce?! Last night she had a fever again, a high one at that…I won't watch her suffer, if I have to put my pride aside then so be it!" Harry was shouting now.

"And you don't think I needed to know that you're carrying our daughter and I repeat our daughter over 3000 miles across the world!" Bruce raged, voice thundering.

Harry smile was cold, as he stepped away from the man

"I admit I was wrong…I… you were busy and I accepted that…I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not, and I know being irrational and probably jumping the gun, stepping on your toes but she's my baby…mother's don't always think straight when their baby is suffering" Harry said softly before walking away.

Bruce let out a frustrated breath, running his hand through his hair

"Harry" he spoke softly, his lover stopping without turning, Bruce stood behind him, wrapping his arms around a slim waist, resting his chin at the grove of Harry's shoulder.

He took a deep breath, the scent of jasmine soothing,

"I don't want them to hurt you again, you won't let that world hurt you again" Bruce growled, hands tightening around his lover.

Harry turned in his arms, his eyes like the clearest gems staring into his lover's own

"I'm sorry…I was being needlessly difficult, and I…" Harry looked down uncomfortably, he never apologized, but for Bruce…

Bruce tilted his face, pressing warm lips into his own

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't infuriating every once in a while, not to mention stubborn and maybe just a bit reckless" Bruce smirked, in response Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Alysander will be staying, apparently he doesn't want to go to that stupid world and Daniella is crazy for ever considering it, his words not mine" Harry huffed.

Bruce snorted at that, barely managing to swallow the guilt for not telling Harry that's Ra's al Ghul was in the city, watching them watching him.

He wasn't truly angry that Harry was leaving, it would be safer, oh he wished Alysander had went as well…but he would make do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The man was obviously uncomfortable, outside rain poured down, thunder rumbling angrily as he rubbed his hands together. He had been waiting for hours, watching the clock tic by, every footstep brought his attention.

He sighed, before running his hand through his hair, he would need a haircut soon.

He was nervous damnit, damn nervous.

"Ron?"

At the smooth voice, Ron quickly spun around, his breath caught in his throat, eyes meeting familiar spell binding green, a small child holding unto his leg, big brown eyes peering curiously up at him.

"Bloody hell mate you had a little Gryff!"


	16. One foot in the wizarding world

"Ron?"

At the smooth voice, Ron quickly spun around, his breath caught in his throat, eyes meeting familiar spell binding green, a small child holding unto his leg, big brown eyes peering curiously up at him.

"Bloody hell mate you had a little Gryff!"

Daniella peeked from behind her mother, observing the tall man curiously. He was almost as tall as her daddy but was more on the lanky side, that and his hair was just like Wally, orange looking or what her mother called ginger. His eyes were very blue and kind, though it was obvious he was nervous the way he bit his lip and his eyes flickered uncertainly from her mother then to her.

"Never thought I'd see the day Ronald Weasley would voluntarily enter a muggle airport" Harry spoke, slight amusement in his tone but not overly friendly.

Ron scratched the back of his head in discomfort, the muggles all looking on curiously, eyes flickering to the little girl then him, eyes narrowed in judgment. He scowled at the nosey people, not liking how they looked at the three, they didn't know one lick about them and here they were turning up their noses.

Especially the old bat in the back with the outrageous pearls around her neck, eyes flickering to Harry's ring less finger…because it was quite obvious out of the two if anyone was to be the carrier for the child it would be him.

Ron cleared his throat, before taking out a shiny ball, Daniella instantly zooming in on the object.

"I awm…I have the portkey ready it'll take us to our cabin, don't know if you wanted to stay there or an inn or something but I...I…I got a room set up and…" Ron rambled, you couldn't blame him honestly, he hadn't heard a word from Harry for ten years, and letters never returned, just radio silence like those muggles would say.

He learned a thing or two from his wife, always harping about knowing the outside world, he didn't see the point; it wasn't like he would ever live there or anything.

"Hermione already told me" Harry interrupted, people were staring now, he may not have a problem use to it for most his life but other than that it was getting late. He didn't need to be having this awkward moment in the middle of an airport with his daughter.

"Awm yes right…we should probably get out of sight of the muggles then" Ron cleared his throat, eyes flickering once more to the little girl, her hair straighter than he would have thought seeing Harry's chaotic curls, the raven locks curling around her chin in what he thought must have been a bob cut or something.

"Momma what's a muggle" Daniella asked curiously, eyes widening as the tall man stumbled ahead looking around shocked, eyes widening in realization. She honestly felt uncomfortable now, even if the man was interesting before…she wondered if this was the man who sent all those letters momma burned.

"I'll explain it soon princess" Harry smiled softly, ignoring Ron's perplexed expression and awkward spluttering.

"Bat momma! I said I was a bat like daddy!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione bit her lips nervously, pacing in the receiving room of their spacious cabin, not even the smell of fresh pine wood or the soft sound of the calm lake bordering their property could calm her nerves. She had wanted to pick Harry up herself, she had prepared a portkey even but Ron wanted to do it. She saw the desperation in his eyes and in a moment of madness caved, never mind Ron had only been to a muggle airport a total of one time.

She could just imagine the awkward meeting, Harry closing off completely and Ron putting his foot in his mouth every chance he got.

What was she thinking! She shouldn't have…

Her frantic thoughts were interrupted when the front door of their home opened slowly with a too loud creek that wasn't hidden by the crackling flames of the fire place.

Hermione's breath hitched, her hand going to her mouth as her eyes watered she never thought she would ever see him again… ten years and they had drifted apart ever so slightly.

She watched as Ron took his coat, hanging it on the weird looking coat hanger that was a gift from the friendly half giant Hagrid. He insisted that she come and have tea once in a while, his home being rebuilt after its destruction by Death Eaters.

"Harry?" she stepped forward uncertain how he would receive her, she watched as he finally turned to meet her, his curly hair caught up in that bun he had always put it in after gaining its new length…an ode to Sirius he had said at the end of their fifth year of Hogwarts.

He had grown more beautiful, because Harry had always been more beautiful than handsome though not womanly so, said beauty was something that had always annoyed him and brought her great amusement.

The air was awkward, Ron silent for once as they all stared at each other, the Golden Trio united at last; but that haven't been the golden trio for a while now and their friendship was strained an awkward at times even if both Harry and herself were reasonably close.

Before anyone could think a tiny blur collide with Hermione, the woman's eyes widening in surprise.

"Aunty Hermi!" Daniella shouted in joy, she finally got to meet the pretty lady her momma told her about. Her aunty, cause momma said to call her aunty Hermi, always sent little gifts like ribbons and clips because neither her momma or daddy had any idea about those stuff. They always so pretty and no one in her prep school had clips like hers, she wasn't bragging because momma said that wasn't nice, but still she had the best clips because of Aunty Hermi.

Hermione looked up at Harry in surprise said man smiling softly looking away in embarrassment, Harry wasn't someone ever comfortable with emotions especially those surrounded in love and happiness. That's why it had been such a surprise when he admitted he had been in a relationship for ten years and that Daniella wasn't even the first child.

"Hi sweetly it's good to finally meet you!" Hermione smiled widely, hugging the child fiercely before pulling away slightly.

"You so much taller than those pictures your daddy showed me" at that Daniella frowned slightly in confusion.

"But my daddy doesn't know you"

It was Hermione's turn to be confused, eyes flickering over to Harry who wore a straight face, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Ron was snickering to the side, trying desperately to hide his laughter when Harry sent him a scathing look…it was almost like old times.

"O...of course your daddy knows me he's right over there isn't he?" Hermione pointed at Harry, who cleared his throat and looked away. He wasn't going to blush, nope he definitely wasn't going to blush.

"But that's momma…are you sure you don't have a screw loose Aunty Hermie, Alysander says people who get confused have screws loose like Richard and Conner" Daniella spoke, eyes clouding in concern as she recited her big brother's wisdom.

That was all it took for Ron to erupt into uncontrollable laughter, Harry's lips twitching in response as he watched the clearly shocked and embarrassed Hermione. Just like that, even if only for a moment the awkwardness lifted and it was like they were the close friends that had never been ripped apart by misunderstandings and hurt.

"Come now I think its way past your bedtime my little bat" Harry grinned stretching his hand out which to took excitedly.

"I said I'm a …oh" Daniella blushed embarrassed as she realized her mother hadn't called her princess or flower but bat.

Harry only laughed as he finally looked up at Ron who managed to contain himself,

"You said you set up a room?"

Ron coughed for a moment, sparing his stunned wife an amused look before nodding his head indicating that Harry should follow.

They made their way up the stairs, Daniella's eyes flickering around curiously as she looked at all the weird trinkets and pictures that waved back happily. One picture with a boy actually stuck his tongue out her, for which she replied with the fierce glare her daddy always wore. The boy had no chance, quickly fleeing from his frame to hide behind the skirt tails of a plump woman in another picture.

If she was a little smug she had all right to…at least that's what Alysander always said, momma said they were just being cocky like their daddy.

"Right this is it, even made sure to have the fireplace running and get those thick drapes you like" Ron spoke as he pushed the door open to reveal a spacious room with a rustic theme, the space nice and cozy as the fire place cast an orange glow about the room and upon the bed laden with many comforters for the cold known for where they had chosen to live. The lake though beautiful really got on his nerves at night, not to mention the many charms and runes they had to sustain to ensure their children didn't get harm by the deceptive beauty.

"It's good" Harry said softly, not looking at Ron, instead his eyes zoomed in on a picture of the three of them, Hermione grinning in her neatly pressed Hogwarts uniform as both he and Ron rough housed, the only girl of the group sparing them an exasperated glance.

Ron noticed the gaze, swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat,

"I can…I can take it out if you want" Ron spoke hesitantly, moving to remove the picture, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's ok Ron, just…I read your letters ok…I read them" and with that Harry made himself comfortable, quickly dressing his little girl for bed before tucking her in.

Ron hesitated at the door before finally nodding in acceptance, closing the door softly behind him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He's here isn't he?! You can't stop me from seeing him!" Ginny shouted furiously, she fought Ron's hold.

"Ginny stop this!" Molly shouted furiously, stumbling out of the floo, it was chaos in the living room, Hugo looking around frantically as his mother screamed angrily at his aunt that was fighting his father's hold desperately, and then all of a sudden Granma Molly came stumbling through the floo, looking a strange mixture of guilty and angry.

"How did you even know he came back?!" Hermione was bloody furious, she had done everything to keep them away from Harry. Things were awkward enough as it was, he didn't need them pushing themselves on him or invading his life.

"Hey don't look at me I had nothing to do with it!" Ron defended, grunting as Ginny elbowed him the stomach, he wouldn't let her go though, and Harry didn't need this.

Molly twisted her hand nervously in her floral print dress as she watched them argue, Hugo running into her arms for comfort.

She knew she shouldn't have said anything, that letter was private, but she just couldn't help blurting out the news to her husband when she was busy cooking up a storm. She had forgotten that Ginny and Percy was in the room.

Before she could correct her mistake, Ginny was rushing out of the kitchen and straight to the floo on her way to Hermione and Ron's cabin.

And now here they were, arguing in their living room, a kettle pot screaming and the smell of burnt eggs burning their throats.

"Well a fine welcome this turned out to be" at the cool drawl, sarcasm heavy in every syllable the argument stopped and all eyes turned to Harry perched on the stairwell.

"Harry" Ginny said softly pushing away from Ron as she made to walk forward.

"Momma can we call daddy?" Daniella asked softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stood at the top of the stairwell.

Harry didn't react as both Ginny and Molly gasped, the former in shock and the latter hesitant wonder. Daniella painted a cute picture, pajama's covered in cute bats, a strange plushy that had seen better days tucked under her arm.

"Momma?" Daniella asked hesitantly, noticing that her mother hadn't answered she looked to see everyone looking at her, the pretty red hair lady's eyes never straying from her as she held her belly, and a plump lady her eyes wide with her hand over her mouth.

"Who are you?" Hugo spoke up curiously, the adults were acting weird and he didn't like it, not to mention those two people he had never seen before. The girl was pretty though even when her hair was cut so short, she wondered why she would cut it so short.

"Awm…I'll go save breakfast come Hugo daddy needs a hand and…Daniella would you like to help?" Ron asked hesitantly as he looked at Harry first for permission. Daniella bit her lips hesitantly looking from her mother to the little boy that was jumping excitedly beside his father.

"Go on, it's ok… go help Uncle Ron" Harry smiled at his daughter, he didn't notice how Ron's eyes widened or how Hermione hesitantly smiled, eyes flickering to her husband and back to Harry.

Daniella nodded hesitantly walking pass the woman that was still staring at her, before she stood beside the little boy.

"My name's Hugo Weasley…nice to meet you" Hugo grinned, holding out his hand for the girl to take. She was going to be his new best friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of the children's laughter was loud, filled with joy as Ron twirled the young children in the air, before conjuring sparkling lights they both tried to catch. The scene was carefree and filled with so much innocence a far cry from what was happening inside.

Harry eyes were firmly set on his daughter, who seemed quite healthy but the occasional wince and obvious worry in Ron's eyes told another story. He knew soon she would be bed ridden, a fever ongoing. The symptoms were not as bad as before, but the fact that they returned spoke a lot about the state of her cancer. There was only so much chemotherapy her small body could take.

"You had no right Molly that letter was private!" Hermione glared at the woman, she know she meant well but sometimes leaving well enough alone was the best choice.

"Harry?" Ginny asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch Harry's hand, her own hovering uncertainly before she thought better of it and folded them in her lap. This wasn't what Hermione and Ron thought, she wasn't going to go off on Harry and blame him for things that were never his fault. She had gone that road, and it honestly never worked.

"Ginevra" his voice wasn't particularly friendly but it wasn't cold like the night when things just started falling apart.

"Hermione dear I think it best we give them some privacy" Molly spoke up hesitantly, eyes flickering from her daughter to Harry we still watched his daughter diligently, eyes missing nothing.

Hermione made to protest but after taking a look at Harry, she merely nodded her head in acceptance, moving to the kitchen. If what Molly said was right, Madam Pomphrey could possibly help.

Silence consumed the two, Ginny tapping her fingers nervously against the wooden table her nails clicking with each tap.

"I always imagined this day you know…after that day you left and I got over myself, I imagined that it would be easy and I could come back, apologize and we'd be ok again.'" Ginny sighed before looking over at the silent figure.

"I never quite imagined it like this….you gone for ten years and then you return with a daughter that obviously adore you" Ginny smiled sadly.

Harry sighed before turning to face the woman that should he have followed society would have been his wife. They would have had three and a half kids and him working in the Ministry more and likely in law enforcement. He wouldn't have met Bruce…probably wouldn't even know about him, the British Wizarding world and its people clueless on anything muggle related, alarmingly so.

It was how he could disappear without anyone ever picking up that Harry Potter and Helias Marques was one in the same. The two magic were quite different, South and North America having a more wild magic…their kind did not exist there.

"Look I'm going to be straight with you…I never loved you and you didn't love me, we can't deny that. What you wanted from me I couldn't give you…you needed a protector a knight and what I would need from you…you would have never been able to give" Harry began, he didn't want to be cruel but he wasn't going to sugarcoat this.

He would not pretend he was innocent in their situation, he had led her on, and he got back together with her just to follow the path set for him. Never mind that from his first departure from the wizarding world so he could gain the power to defeat Voldemort he had fallen in love with Seth and would have done anything to return to him if he had survived that horrific night.

They were…

"I don't deny that Harry, we were…are two different people but even through the façade you had never dishonored me. I acted selfishly and I hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me" Harry interrupted almost scoffing at the thought, he was not going to be painted some victim in her attempt to be the 'bigger man', in truth he didn't need her apology.

Ginny sighed almost bitterly,

"You're still cold as ever…it's something I never could understand, the darkness that cloaked you after you defeated of Voldemort."

"I just… I needed to say I was sorry and this isn't some attempt to get together or anything, honestly I'm happy as I am but what I did wasn't right…I should have ended our farce before I ever went behind your back" Ginny spoke up, looking at the brown table, she could feel Harry's stare, she had always found it unnerving…they sometimes reminded her of Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle when she was trapped in the chambers of secret.

Harry said nothing for a while, the sound of his daughter's laughter loud in the living room as she jumped on Ron's back.

"Ah so an apology to ease your guilt, it would make you feel better if I said you were forgiven no?" Harry's tone was mocking, she had realized his tone was never meant to hurt unless he wanted it to, mockery…mockery was a part of Harry's dark humor.

In that moment as her eyes strayed to the happy little girl, she wondered what woman could understand and trust him enough to give birth to his child.

"Man actually" Harry's smile was shark like, Ginny looked up confused.

"What?"

"The woman you speak of is a man and as for who gave birth to my daughter well that would be me" Harry drawled.

Ginny blushed in mortification, she couldn't believe she said that out loud, her eyes unconsciously drifted to his finger where no ring was in sight.

She couldn't judge though, she had given birth to her own son months after Harry left, and even though she had the support of Dean he was building his own family. He had a sweet lover, a muggleborn witch and a set of beautiful twin boys, his life didn't include her as much as it included their son. She wasn't bitter though, there wasn't any deep feelings involved, and at this point she was more focused on her career and son than to worry about society's turned up nose.

"You have the carrier gene" Ginny composed herself looking curiously at the man that would have been her husband. Harry was attractive, saying that in itself was an understament; she could imagine that his lover was equally as attractive if that little girl spelled anything.

Harry hummed before turning away again, it's obvious he wasn't too interested in sharing his personal life, at least not with her.

Silence enveloped the two again, it was less tense and calm in a way strangers would be in each other's presence in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt but Molly just made a valid point…I think madam Pomphrey can help little Daniella" Hermione spoke, excitement clear in her tone, Molly following nervously behind.

"When I saw your letter…I flooed Madam Pomphrey and she said she was more than willing to take a look, she thinks she can help"

Just like that they watched the small crack in Harry's cold mask, his eyes brightened with hope.

Molly couldn't help but smile, despite how different Harry had become, he was still that kind concerned soul inside and in this moment his eyes shun brightly with motherly love, so deep and fierce.

"Harry…I'm positive we can cure her" Hermione smiled, she wasn't bluffing, with the information she had and now madam Pomphrey's input…Daniella wouldn't suffer much longer,

Not if she had anything to say about it!


	17. We see Grey

I am

I am…

What I am is darkness hidden within the light,

What I am is silent when the world screams too loud…

What I am is resolve when all around me they waver.

I was not born to become what I am, circumstances made it so

And slowly…

Slowly I looked into the abyss

Once…

Twice …

I fall.

I looked into the abyss only for the abyss to look back at me.

Lost my way?

No…never

I am

Because I am…

I have done many things, I've blinded myself to many things.

It hurt when I saw you fall, when my darkness infected you…when I didn't save you

I pushed you away because in your eyes…

In your eyes I saw my reflection…

And in my reflection I saw pain, fear and looming darkness, a taint, a corruption.

I've said it…

It's not who I am underneath but what I do that defines me.

Underneath I am a dark soul, the world is grey never black and white, and if one day the spectrum tilts I know I will see not in shades of grey but ever consuming black.

It is what I am…though I act differently,

We are more alike than you'll ever know

For I am the Dark Knight

And you?

And you my son are my dark heir.

The irony is that in your darkness you are my light.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn't feel it, the biting cold and needle pricks from every fine drop of rain that showered down around him. The air smelt of wet dirt, grime and an undertone of vehicle exhaust that burned the throat with every honk and every curse from the local cabs and their irate drivers.

Sweat stuck to the back of his neck, heat rising with every twist and turn, the sound of the grappling hook echoing as it pierced the building before him, and soon his shadowed form was swinging among the buildings of Gotham city. A curious woman peered up as a shadow quickly passed over head, a whooshing sound odd in the pouring rain, seeing no one she shrugged her shoulders before opening the umbrella, making her way to the dinner down the road.

His nostrils burnt as the rain poured down the face of his cowl, water touching his lips, fighting to get into his suit. With another leap he was at the edge of stone cobble wall only to propel himself forward, for a moment time slowed as he zoomed through the air, cape spread around him, intimidating large wings as the whistling of the wind that hit full force became louder as he descended.

He was in pursuit and in no way would he stop until that man was detained.

His eyes narrowed as that all too familiar unhinged laugh echoed through the alley ways, the roaring thunder doing nothing to cover it. He could feel his anger boiling, flashes of that day vivid in his mind as the muscles in his legs burned, as he hastened his pace.

No he wouldn't let this man get away, not after that day, not after what he had done! Not after what he had caused!

He came to a quick stop around the corner, the tall lanky figure's back turned to him with a hand akimbo, green hair plastered to white pasty skin.

"Why batsy so lovely for you to join! Did you like my gift!" the voice was hallow with that annoying drawl filled with mockery and wicked amusement.

The Joker, the bane of his existence and perhaps one of the few that would let him fall into the abyss, the one who changed everything yet nothing.

"This is where it ends Joker!" Batman growled, eyes narrowing stealthy pulled a batarang from his utility belt. In the distance the sound sirens screamed loud in the cold night, lightening flashing, so different from the flicker of red and blue lights that marked the quickening arrival of the GCPD and in turn the chief of police commissioner James Gordon, this was the Joker and out of all the villains he needed to be here to detain the man before he would ultimately be shipped once again to Arkham City Asylum.

Joker laughed doubling over, hand movements exaggerated as he finally peered up at the looming figure; wet green hair plastered over his eyes.

"It ends when I say it ends, besides aren't you enjoying date night batsy poo" Joker grinned, Batman anticipated it, the slew of gas pellets that were thrown at him as he pulled the cape over his nose, growling as he heard the echo of Joker's footsteps scurrying away and jumping the adjacent wall.

He wasted no time, heart hardly racing, breath even as he scaled the wall after the man, watching as he swerved around another corner throwing a garbage bin that he quickly dodged the annoyed yowl of an alley cat ringing in his ear and the smell of ripe refuse sticking to the back of his throat.

He wasn't going to get away! There was no way in hell he would get away!

Too quick for The Joker to ever register they were tumbling to the ground, skidding across murky water, black and sticky with only god knows what. Batman had tackled him before he could get over the other wall, his arms twisted painfully behind his back as the man slapped a flexi cuff around his wrist, the plastic biting painfully into his skin, almost cutting through.

"Woooo batsy should have known you would like it rough!" Joker crowed, wiggling about as the man pressed down into his back making disturbing moan sound his grin all but splitting his face.

"Shut up" Batman hissed as he stood, looking down at the nuisance as he clenched his hands, the leather biting into his skin. He could see it now, stopping this constant cat and mouse chase, ending this, ending it all. If he had never wavered with his inner thoughts and desires…then that day would have not happened.

He could see flashes of blood, how the pasty man would look like a corpse, grin stretched too wide, mouth unhinged as he would have done the deed. How simple it would be to fade away in the night no one the wiser as he hid his blood soaked hand and his the strangely acquired bruises…no Harry…Harry would have known.

Harry would always know.

His eyes narrowed, hands twitching at his side fingering the sharp edge of metal that could do the trick, rid him of this man that cause only pain, who grew hate and nurtured it…the man that was responsible for opening his son's eyes, when he so desperately wished he had remained a child.

Batman was woken from his muse by the approach of the GCPD and the crackling of his ear piece as who sounded like John tried to get through to him.

"a…Batman do you copy?" John sounded annoyed if anything, Batman steeped away from the subdued man still laughing raucously before launching his grappling hook and soaring through the night skies, running at high speed over roofs, leaping over gaps to get to his awaiting ride. His suit was soaked right through, hot to touch regardless of the cold rain, but more so pissed at himself that he, if only for a moment, almost allowed himself to slip.

It was a scary thought that if he would ever slip, he may never come back or would ever contemplate coming back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One year ago…

Alysander cheerfully skipped every other step as he made his way down the winding staircase of the Marques manner. They had stayed here for a week, Sinclair happy to be in his own territory as he pottered around the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies, caramelized sugar and sweet whip cream filling the air. Not even Alfred making a nuisance of himself as Sinclair would always proclaim could bring down his mood.

Alysander, stumbled on the last step barely managing to catch himself before he balanced on the tip of toes and expertly twirled to regain his balance. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen his mishap, Richard passing overhead with a perplexed look on his face as he headed to Conner's room.

He really didn't want to know what those two were up to, especially because they were always making those funny noises he couldn't quite place at weird hours in the night.

Alysander shook his head, quickly scurrying to the kitchen so he wouldn't be late, his dad was taking him to school today and he couldn't wait to ask him all about that new machine he was building.

Most times they ate in the kitchen, his momma finding the dining room too stuffy for their little family. Nobody really minded, it was nice to be carefree and forget about elite etiquette and laugh loudly without old grannies glaring them down in shame.

According to Mrs. Deltare, both he and his brothers were hooligans and she couldn't for the life of her understand why Bruce Wayne would allow such behavior.

Of course he accidentally threw chowder on her brand new dress (quinto's she said), from her big nose husband and that thought the world revolved around him, never mind he wasn't even 50 spaces from those that fell into the top elite.

He didn't like chowder anyway and the woman was badmouthing his mother, no one bad mouthed his mother!

Her dress wasn't that nice either to give him credit.

Alysander grinned as he ducked under Sinclair's arms, a tray of drinks held steady as he rolled his eyes at the young master's immaturity.

"Sorry Sinclair!" Alysander shouted before finally pushing through the kitchen, his grin wide only to drop as he looked around, his mother staring out the window as he fiddled mindlessly with the napkins on the table.

"Momma….where's Dad?" Alysander frowned looking around once more to make sure he hadn't missed him. Truthfully it would be hard to miss him as he would always sit around the island, coffee half way to his lips as he read through the finance reports in the newspaper.

Harry woke from his daze, looking around where his emerald eyes met with Alysander's eyes that were more grey than the speckles of beautiful green that were present within.

Harry frowned, stretching out his arms for which Alysander quickly fitted himself in his mother's arms. Alysander's eyes closed as soothing fingers ran through his curly hair, pushing that one unruly curl out of his face and behind his ear. Alysander didn't know why his mother bothered because it would only rebel again and land smack in his eye as it always did.

"Well your father had to leave early this morning, the league needed him for some negotiations between ambassadors of Korugar. He's sorry that he couldn't bring you to school today…he might not even be able to bring you to that engineering museum you wanted to see." Harry sighed as he watched Alysander look down at his feet, their son had been looking forward to a day with his father, Bruce stating that he would collect him at lunch and deal with the teachers later.

"Is that where Sinestro use to live…the ex-green lantern?" Alysander asked hesitantly, not looking up once. He was disappointed, but he understood that his father had responsibilities even if they pulled him away at the weirdest hours or for many days. He wasn't whining though out of all of his birthdays, his dad had only missed two.

"Hmm…I think so, but you know I don't much care for hero work" Harr grinned, kissing Alysander's brows.

Alysander smiled, nuzzling into his mother's arms, before pulling away to look at the cookies behind his mother.

"Yes you can get some for both you and Sadie"

"Momma!" Alysander blushed, his ears turning red as he accepted the zip locked bag of cookies. It wasn't his fault Sadie was pretty and kind…he really really liked her. Richard kept teasing him that she was his little wife and making him splutter in embarrassment, of course Daniella got jealous and didn't speak to him for a whole week…well she still wasn't speaking to him. Apparently Sadie was trying to steal her brother and she shouldn't be his wife.

"Come I'll drive you to school, its Alfred's day off and Sinclair well…he may have gone a little bake crazy since we've come back to the manor.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"If you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone Rick!" Alysander glared, his voice was low and cold, eyes sharp as if daring the boy to continue his harassment on little girl.

They were in the school yard, classes on a lunch break, kids paired off in groups, just enjoying the little warmth they could so rarely get in Gotham city.

Rick and his pack of cronies had gathered around Sadie Atonellie, poking fun at the poor girl. She was quite different from the other kids, her accent made fun of by the other girls and the dusting of freckles that covered her nose and round bottle glasses over her eyes and even her curly brown pigtails were enough for the so called crème de la crème of the so called elite girl children to poke fun of her.

Her mother was an Italian dignitary that had given birth to Sadie out of wedlock with a big CEO of an electronic company. Unfortunately the man would not claim Sadie as his daughter, the man having a wife and older kids lined up to inherit his wealth.

It was a big scandal in their circles, larger than the scandal with his own mother's parentage that many still turned up their noses. Unfortunately for them his mother was blood thirsty shark in their world, and if you came after him, he would destroy you in a blink of an eye providing he saw the situation important enough.

Much to the ire of the gossiping housewives his mother found them irrelevant.

"What you gona do about it Wayne?!" Rick Maroni smirked cruelly, ignoring the hesitant looks thrown his way by his 'friends'. Everyone knew you didn't mess with Alysander Wayne, he might have been nine but he was just as cold as his father Bruce Wayne and as vicious as his mother Helias Marques.

Rick wasn't scared one bit…ok maybe he was a little, but if what his daddy said was right, he would be marrying Alysander Wayne in the future and he would share in all of his inheritance.

Alysander had to listen to him because he was his future spouse and it would be his responsibility to buy everything he wanted and make fun of anybody he didn't like, like this stupid Sadie girl that stole all of Alysander's attention that should be his.

Sadie eyes watered as she gingerly picked herself up, her knees scrapped from where she was pushed to the ground.

"Back off Rick!" Alysander glared, stepping forward threateningly, he was much taller than the kid and he used it to his advantage, Rick looking quite unsure steeping back for every step he took forward.

"C...Come on guys I saw Max with the new Batman action figure lets go see!" he spoke hesitantly before all but running off.

Alysander frowned at the retreating boys, before turning to Sadie.

"Are you ok?" Alysander asked softly, eyes flickering to her scraped knees then her crooked glasses. Without thought he reached out his hand and fixed her glasses, the girl looking to side shyly but not pulling away. Alysander was always like that with her, so kind and always defending her. Sometime she wished she could defend him for once, but he was a strong boy, he didn't need anyone to defend him.

Alysander caught himself, blushing in embarrassment scuffing his feet against the pebbled floor. He cleared his throat before pulling out a bag of cookies, refusing to look into her pretty green eyes. They weren't like his mother's because honestly no one else had eyes like his momma, but they were still really pretty.

"Momma gave us cookies…awm I know your allergic to peanuts so we got chocolate ones but you don't have to eat it if don't want to!" Alysander rushed through his explanation, cheeks burning red as Sadie giggled.

"I...I would really like to" she smiled softly, Alysander grinning himself as he let out a relieved laugh.

"Ok"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sadie! Sadie!" Alysander screamed desperately, he couldn't find her and as children around screamed in terror, smoke clogging their throats as they desperately fought to get out of the school Alysander couldn't help but worry.

Around them explosions rocked the old building, a deranged laughter echoing in their ears, tears streaming down children's face.

"Come on itsy bitsy spiders Joker only wants to play! We'll have one hell of an explosive day!" the voice echoed followed by more explosions, fire erupting around them, the ground cracking before caving in.

"Sadie!" Alysander shouted, watching as the girl ran blindly ahead, ducking into a class room scared out of her mind.

She didn't realize she was running to a room that was unstable, she would get hurt!

Before he could reach to the door, the sealing caved in, rocking the foundation that he tripped, wood and concrete tearing into his skin as Sadie screamed desperately for help. He tried to move, to reach to her, her screams searing into his brain, but his legs were trapped.

He watched helplessly as the class room she had hidden in caved in, glass shattering and Sadie screams blood curdling.

"Sadie!" Alysander screamed his throat raw, his vision dimming as warm sticky blood ran down his face and his legs went numb.

"Sadie…" he whispered, the laughter of joking echoing in his mind, his cruelty clear; his insanity evident.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alysander did not flinch as the nurses scurried around him, peeking curiously at his lifeless form as he stared out at Gotham city.

He just lay there propped up on a too soft pillow, watching the smiling faces of Gotham's citizens. A school was attacked by a madman, with the so called heroes taking hours to respond, they were happy when today so many children were injured, so many were traumatized, so many…

Sadie…died.

Alysander clenched his fist, his nails piercing into his skin, blood pooling in the small dents as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

How dare they be happy when his friend was dead!

"Alysander!" Harry rushed into the hospital room, hesitating at the door as he watched his child's form tremble, his legs wrapped in bandages, they had miraculously remained intact instead of being crushed from the falling wood and concrete.

Harry quietly sat beside the unresponsive boy before slowly reaching out, pulling his son who in that moment looked so small.

His heart clenched painfully as Alysander let out a strangled sob, hands clenching into his shirt like a lifeline.

He tightened his arms around his baby boy, rocking him back and forth as his son desperately tried to keep it in with failure.

"Why?!" Alysander screamed

"Why didn't he kill the Joker?! Why momma, why?!" Alysander screamed, his throat burning with his screams.

"Sadie's dead and that madman is out there alive! It's not fair, momma it's not fair, why wouldn't he get rid of him…why did the Batman let the Joker live?!"

Harry could not answer, no words he would speak would ever comfort his grieving child.

Alysander buried his head in his mother's warm chest, hiccupping as he tried desperately to regain breath.

"Maybe…Maybe heroes don't exist" Alysander whispered bitterly, eyes staring into his father's own as the man stood imposingly at the door, his expression filled with regret, pain an something he could not understand, not in that moment.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thunder roared, the chandeliers in Wayne manor shaking ominously, the soft jingles almost eerie in the darkness as lightning streaked across the sky in a horrific portrait. The rain could be heard beating against the roof, a sound that would have been calming were it not so loud and forceful. Alysander sighed, as he pulled his blanket around his shoulders…today was the anniversary of that day, when for once he saw the world for the cruelty it was…where an innocent child lost her life on the whim of a mad man.

He wished his momma was there in that moment, he could curl up in his arms and his mother would try to sing a song, but he really wasn't good at it, till he would give up and just hum that soothing tune that his own mother had hummed to him.

He remembered how angry he was…how angry he still was, but slowly he was letting it go. His father loved him, he knew it and all he had ever tried to do was help. Last year he thought it was best to shut him out, rebel because in his mind…it was all his father's fault, if he wasn't so inherently good Sadie would have been alive.

He knew better, the anger as it lifted opened his eyes to the reality of his father…the man wasn't inherently good, what he was, what he saw, was a person with extraordinary control who would not give into his emotions, a person who would not play judge like he would have preferred.

His mother thought him that the world was not black and white but his father…his father showed him the restraint that had to be exercised if order was ever to be maintained. He didn't fully understand the concept but…maybe one day he could understand.

"Alysander?" Alysander spun around quickly at the sound of his father's deep voice, the man was shrouded in darkness, the door closing behind him silently.

Alysander fidgeted under the steady gaze before he took a deep breath,

"I…I couldn't sleep" Alysander spoke softly, almost flinching at how weak his voice sounded. He looked up in surprise as a large hand settled on his shoulder, surprising as he did not hear his father move.

"Come, you can stay with me" Bruce spoke holding his son close as they made their way up the stairs.

Alysander wasted no time diving into the large bed, wrapping the sheets that smelt so much like his mother and father around him.

A mixture of sandalwood and jasmine.

He watched curiously as Bruce closed the balcony doors, and silently made his way to the bathroom where the water could be heard at full blast.

If momma was here he would scream at his dad for wasting water, Alysander thought amused before burrowing further into the sheets.

Silence reigned except for the storm that raged outside, Bruce returning to pull the covers aside as he made his way under the sheets.

Alysander bit his lips nervously before hesitantly snuggling into his father's side a strong arm coming to rest hesitantly around him.

"I'm sorry da…daddy" the child spoke softly, his hands clenching in the soft cotton of his father's shirt. Bruce sighed before running a hand through his son's curly hair.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about…I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have pushed you into my line of work. It wasn't the best way for you to heal" Bruce looked up at the sealing.

"And how I treated you…it wasn't right either, not when I know for a fact that I would have done the same when I was your age?" they were talking about a million things at once, the situation a year ago that tore a rift between them, the change of attitude…the break down and killing of Mark Smith…everything.

"Dad?" Alysander asked hesitantly, looking up at his father's ever stoic face as the man stared at the sealing.

"When my parents died in front of me…I couldn't tell the police who had done it, I was so terrified that the images blurred and my parents' murderer escaped. Years later, the man was identified and in my righteous fury I was determined the man would pay" Bruce paused before looking down at his son, eyes still innocent even if he had lost a majority over the past year.

"I got a gun…I was going to kill him, if Alfred hadn't stopped me, I would have. Over the years as I became the Batman, my furry grew and those villains they would feel my wrath, I beat this man an inch away from death, his terrified eyes painted across my mind and I…I didn't care as far as I was concerned he deserved it."

Bruce sighed before looking away,

"A world of black and white…that's what my actions painted, I judged and destroyed because they saw it fit to judge and destroy…an eye for an eye. It took me a while to realize that even though it looked like it…that wasn't justice, my actions made me just as bad as those I sought to protect people from."

Looking at his son, he ran a gentle hand through his curly hair, as wild as when he was a baby gurgling in his mother's arms after eight hours of labor.

"I fell into the abyss…I would lose sight of myself in my anger, that perspective of black and white would get me nowhere. So I contained myself, conformed to a safer path that would keep me out of that abyss, a path that would prevent me from becoming a monster. I projected myself upon you and in turn punished you for something that was my own doing…my reflection."

"If anyone should apologize…it is me and only me" Bruce spoke with a sad smile, Alysander hesitantly returning it as he buried his face in his father's warm chest, the sound of his heartbeat a rhythm that would bring peace.

"I…I'm still sorry dad…we both are" Alysander yawned, eyes becoming droopy as the rain carried on.

"I don't want to be a hero anymore…but…I still want to be like you, to build the cool things that you do…and change the world" Alysander spoke shyly and a bit hesitant.

"A budding engineer…I believe we have a deal Mr. Wayne" Bruce grinned, tightening his arms around his child.

"Thank-you daddy"

"You're welcome son"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In time I learned of the world that was grey

And saw this place for what it truly is…

I am a dark knight and I see in shades of grey…

My shade may be darker than others…

Your shade may be darker than mine…

But in the end we still see forever in eternal grey


	18. He approaches: The shadow

The air was hot, his breath deep and almost even with every heave of his chest and hitch of air stuck in his throat and exhaled harshly through his nose. His skin was hot, hotter than it had ever been, sweat slick against his skin as his thighs were parted and his leg lifted to wrap around strong hips. Bruce was spooned behind him, his body a raging furnace, his muscles rippling behind his back as he moved closer to the man, moaning at the feel of his lovers length pressed close but never sinking into where he wanted it most.

Again hitch of breath, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of neck, his hair plastered against his skin as Bruce kissed behind his ear, his warm breath lighting fires within him as he unconsciously grind into the man, Bruce's length momentarily catching on the pink ring of muscle that tingled for every moment they pressed together.

Harry gasped, biting his lip as a hot hand trailed kisses down the length of his body, dipping between his thighs to barely brush against his straining length. Swallowing, his eyes cold, those fingers wrapped around him. Slow languid strokes, the sound of wet skin slick against that large hands.

He couldn't help the low moan that escaped his bruised lips, the sound of the fire place crackling behind them, casting a warm orange glow upon their skin.

"Bruce…please" Harry whispered, eyes fluttering for every stroke, fingers pulling ever sweetly dipping into the source of his passion, pulling away with a sticky wet trail before dipping underneath slowly, slowly, too slow…until the tip of a moist hot finger barely dipped inside, the rim sensitive as Bruce crooked a finger twisting, a shallow thrust that caused him to tighten and his thighs to shake.

"B...Bruce" Harry whispered, tongue moistening his lips before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, hand slowly moving to rest upon larger ones, willing the man to push further, to put another in to carry him to the heights of ecstasy.

Bruce chuckled against Harry's delicate ear, tongue wet against the skin as he pulled it in his mouth and sucked.

Harry hips stuttered, his nipples tightening and peaked, tingling with every grind against the man, his hips moving in a slow dance as Bruce finally pushed deeper.

He couldn't contain it, the loud moan that echoed, his breaths now pants as Bruce moved a hand to twist unforgivingly at his nipple, red and puffy from the abuse they suffered not so long ago.

Another finger was added, the burn the source of rising pleasure that reached to his toes, as they curled and his hand found their way around his to hard length. Bruce laugh was almost cruel as he brushed against that one place that could so quickly end it all, prodding and poking before the fingers retreated with a wet slide.

They caressed the skin outside, always teasing, denying him that pleasure, it was proof of the dominance the man held over him, bringing him to peaks of pleasure, rocking against him as he denied him what he wanted most. It was payback, and Harry couldn't deny that he loved every second of it.

"It's funny how docile you get whenever I bring you to the peak of pleasure…no mockery, no sass, almost submissive…almost" Bruce's voice was rough, raspy too deep as he smirked at Harry who tried so desperately to glare but could only moan in surprise, eyes fluttering as that think length slowly pushed inside.

The glide was wet, the ring of muscle stretching slowly, the hold on his hip tight as Bruce tried to control himself.

He felt full so full and as that wide head pushed unapologetically at that nub inside, his heart raced, the rhythm loud in his ear as his chest heaved and his fingers tightened in his lover's hair.

"J...Just s...shut up and ...a…h" Harry gasped breathlessly as that length pushed into him, pulling back slowly, then in again, deep ,deep ,deeper, the slap of skin slow the cheeks of his ass molded completely with Bruce, his skin sticking with every pull, push and grind with Bruce's own.

He moaned as Bruce captured his lips in a languid kiss, his tongue battling with his own as he stole his breath away, tasting him, devouring him as he dominated the kiss.

He would not fight it this night, he would let him have complete control, submit to his desire.

Bruce's thrust quickened, the wet glide sounding filthy as he got wet so wet, his ass clenching with every drag and proof of Bruce's passion ran slowly down his thighs. It was not surprising as the man took apart his body throughout the night, never a chance for rest.

Harry cried out, black dots flashing before his eyes as something tightened within him, his heart racing, his breath deeper and his hips pushing desperately to reach the heights of pleasure.

With a scream, his body seized, the strong hands around his hips fire as the muscles in his thighs strain, his release fast, splattering against the muscles of his stomach, his body jerking as Bruce pushed on.

The man wasn't done, and as he hiked up Harry's legs to get deeper, his lover becoming painfully tight as his body twitched, his lips red as the he desperately bit abused flesh, it wouldn't take long and soon he released within his lover, enjoying the hot pulse around him as harry sucked him in, almost as if unwilling to let him go.

They both were covered in sweat, chest heaving, their grips on each other tight as they slowly rocked, the tempo decreasing as their bodies calmed, spurts of pleasure running up their spines as the air was till desperately hot. They would not move from each other's embrace.

Bruce kissed the side of Harry's neck before capturing sweet lips with his own, Harry sighing into his mouth as he ran slender finger through his lover's short hair.

"You just love dominating me don't you, bending my poor body to your insatiable will" Harry laughed softly, smiling in the languid kiss, eyes fluttering, he was tired, so tired.

Bruce smirked, as he wrapped his powerful arms around Harry's waist, refusing to pull out even when they both got to sensitive, Harry's breath hitching with every breath he took.

"I've always offered for you to take the lead but you never seemed interested" Bruce was outright grinning now, as he buried his face between the groove of Harry's neck, breathing deeply as he took in the sweet smell of jasmine.

Harry snorted as he closed his eyes " Your ego wouldn't survive if I took the reins, besides I'm quite comfortable with my position right here" Harry spoke teasingly, clenching around the man, laughing at the curse that escaped Bruce's lips.

"You mean comfortable with the power you have over me" Bruce smirked as he nipped at Harry's cooling skin.

Harry hummed, wincing as Bruce pulled out, his essence trickling out of him slowly, cooling against his thighs as he curled his body against Bruce.

"Don't pretend you don't get a rise when you bend me over and greedily take all the pleasure I have to give" Harry snorted, almost rolling his eyes at the feel of the interested twitch of Bruce length that was nestled between his redden cheeks.

Bruce chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he closed his eyes, gently caressing Harry's flat stomach.

"What can I say, you're like fine wine, the longer I have you the more the temptation to consume you and you my dear…you are my dangerous temptation" Bruce whispered

"Possessive" harry muttered as he slowly felt the pull of deep sleep, Bruce's even breaths lulling him to sleep.

"More a man who knows what is his…and you are mine Harry dear" Harry's eyes open wide at the dark hiss in his ear, his heart racing as behind him lazily sprawled Death, a wicked grin on his face, teeth razor sharp as the scene changed to endless white, the air cold and unforgiving.

Harry felt dread and terror fill him as he tightly wrapped the sheets around his naked body.

"Come love…it's only right I get my turn, after all you just gave what was mine to someone so unworthy…what would our children think!" Death hissed, his laughter mocking and cruel as it echoed within the death world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke with a terrified gasp, his body damp with sweat, his forehead hot as his heart race the crackling flames in the room doing nothing to soothe his fears. He looked desperately to his side to see his innocent sleeping daughter, her skin flushed with obvious fever.

Taking a deep breath, Harry brushed his hand through his tangled hair, it was obvious he had been twisting and turning as a sweet memory had morphed into a reoccurring nightmare. The deathly hallows symbol around his neck felt like noose, almost as if he was being strangled, the hot metal pulsing and burning hot against his skin.

"Harry?" the sound of Ron obviously concerned woke him from his daze, the lanky man hesitantly standing at the door way, candle light from the hall way peeking inside their room.

Harry cleared his throat, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear "She has a fever"

Harry avoided Ron's concerned eyes, it was obvious that he had witnessed his nightmare, perhaps he had been loud enough to hear from their own room. That would mean Hermione was awake and if the strong smell of boiling potion was right, she was brewing a calming draught.

"Harry do you…" Ron began hesitantly, his eyes straying to the pendant around Harry's neck, he could feel the pulse of magic around it, the feel oppressive and consuming. He had noticed it from Harry's arrival, but said nothing.

"She's going to need a fever reducer" Harry muttered as stood from the bed, caressing his daughters short damp hair before he walked pass Ron to the kitchen.

"Tempus" Harry muttered, the rush of his unused magic tingling against his skin as dull golden numbers floated in front of him. It was 2:03 am, too early for anyone to be up, but just as his stay at Hogwarts, he had managed to wake everyone because of his dreams.

Harry couldn't help but snort as he remembered how Seamus had spread it around the dorm that he was a nut job, everyone judging him with their eyes, some overly cautious around him. If one thing was true, it was that he would never miss the dorm life of Gryffindor.

"I brewed a calming draught, thought you would need it" Hermione spoke softly, as she placed the cooling vial before him. Harry said nothing as he looked at the light blue potion, pushing it away gently before looking into his concerned sister's eyes.

"A calming draught won't help me Hermione" Harry muttered as Ron pulled out a chair, sitting before Harry.

Hermione frowned, she really wanted to ask, the curiosity burning, but she would not push. Harry as a teenager was different from the Harry who sat before her. The past Harry would be upset but eventually cave, this Harry would remain calm and become ice-cold.

"You should brew a fever reducing potion…Daniella has a fever" Ron muttered, breaking the tension as Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and quickly opened the cupboards to retrieve the ingredients.

"I don't understand what's happening…but if you ever need my help, I will help you Harry…it's the least I can do" Ron muttered, looking down at his crossed hands. He finally looked up in the silence to see Harry holding the pendant in his palm, under his eyes shadowed and bruised.

With a sigh he finally looked at Ron, emerald eyes obviously tired before he nodded his head, smile almost sad.

"I…I appreciate that Ron, but I doubt you would be able to help" Harry ignored the frown he received, the ringing of cruel laughter echoing in his ear  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniella looked around excitedly, as she held on to her mother's hand, her momma had taken her to Diagon Alley because he had to talk to something that was called a Goblin. Momma told her not to call them 'things' though, but that was beside the point, they had gone to a big bank that looked very expensive, men and women dressed in weird looking robes and crooked hats in line and the scary short men counting pretty gold and silver coins. She didn't remember much of the conversation her mother had with his personal accountant, but she remembered how sad he had looked.

She had asked what was wrong but her mother didn't answer, just said that he was taking her to look around Diagon Alley before they went to someone name madam Pomfrey.

That's how she found herself walking amongst robed people in pretty colors even a woman was wearing a robe with rainbows of all colors. She could hear the beat of drums and the chimes of bell as wizards and witches alike danced in the streets, chatter loud as weird birds that didn't look like birds chirped ahead.

"Get your cockroach clusters here cockroach clusters! A gallon a bag!" A man shouted, holding up a clear bag with what really looked like cockroaches. Daniella's eyes opened wide, her mouth dropping open, before she could ask more her mother pulled her along.

"Momma momma were those really roaches?!" Daniella asked excitedly, swinging her mother's hand excitedly, women passed by cooed at the cute girl while other turned up their noses.

"Damn muggle!" they would mutter, hardly looking at the adult that held her hand, if they had they would have gasped in shock for sure, but as it was they were under some charm that let people ignore them for the most part. Daniella didn't really like it, because it felt like something slimy was on her skin.

Harry glared at the man before smiling down at his daughter, pulling her closer as the crowds increased and every walk someone would brush against them.

"Well who knows maybe they are maybe they're not" Harry grinned, laughing as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

Daniella looked up when they stopped in front of a huge building, the sign was flashing and quirky, written in bold letters 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Momma what's this?" Daniella asked curiously, but before her mother could answer a little boy collided with her, both children sprawling to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" the little boy shouted, blue eyes watering, as Harry helped both children up. Daniella winced, her side throbbing where she had landed on the hard floor, she could feel her mother's gentle hand checking to ensure she was ok, and concerned whispers of passing people.

"Scorpius!" a deep voice called concerned, Harry looked up to see a familiar tall man, hair a whitish blond and grey eyes approaching, dressed in crisp black business robe, with a modern twist. It looked more muggle than wizard, with an interesting flare of longer coat tails and higher collars.

"Father I hit her down by accident I promise!" the now named Scorpius was quick to defend himself, eyes watering more at the frown on his father's face. He didn't realize that his father's frown was because for some reason, he could not focus on whoever was standing there, an obvious spell being used for distractions.

Taking out his wand, with a simple swishing motion he muttered 'Revelio', the air shimmering for a good minute as the strangers magic fought against the invasion before finally giving.

He stepped back in shock, heart racing for a minute as he took in the sight before him

"H...arry" Draco stuttered in shock, ignoring the curious stares from his son and witches and wizards, even when their eyes opened wide taking in the image before them.  
It was Harry Potter!

Harry bloody Potter that had disappeared for years now, and he had a little girl!

"Malfoy" Harry intoned, eyes flickering around him in distaste as people pointed at them and whispered, many seemingly wanting to come forward but kept at bay by his displeased expression.

Draco cleared his throat, regaining his composure as his child pulled at his robes with questioning eyes, flickering from his father to the pretty wizard and girl before them.

"So you decided to show your face once again to us lowly peasants" Draco drawled, trying desperately to portray that confidence he did not feel.

Harry in return only raised an eyebrow, before holding his daughter's hand turning to enter the store he had planned to visit.

"W…wait Harry…Potter…I just…thanks ok I wanted to thank-you" Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, he had left lit loose free from the thick gel he would so often use. It was ridiculous how this man made him feel, he had always had a hold over him, from year one on that train to Hogwarts right up to the final moments of the Dark Lord.

He looked at the little girl, her brown eyes curiously looking at him, she would grow to be as beautiful as her mother he could already tell.

Noticing the man gaze, Daniella smiled sweetly dipping in a curtsy she had seen all the witches do in the alley. From her mother's smile, she knew she had done it right, all around people looking on in approval.

"My name is Daniella Nova Wayne, it's nice to meet you sir" her voice was a cute chime and he couldn't help but smile, amused when he realized how red his son had become, he couldn't blame him, looking at Harry he felt the same way.

"And you…Wayne?" Draco asked curiously, he hadn't heard the name in the wizarding world and from Harry's disappearance…this mystery man was probably muggle. Wayne…then it clicked, Blaise who was invested in the muggle world and its elites had always spoken about the multibillionaire the equivalent of an elite pure blood in their circles. He always spoke of an intimidating man, with a shark like mentality for a business man. Blaise was impressed, and now it explained his amused look whenever he spoke of the man…he had known about Harry and his connection with said man.

"Yes Wayne, Malfoy" Harry smirked before finally turning away, aware of those grey eyes boring into his back, Daniella looking back curiously at the boy that was now asking a million questions a minute.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
George eyes widened as the bell door jingled, he had never thought he would have ever seen the man again, his curly hair caught in a ponytail.

"Harry" he whispered shocked, before he soon found himself over the counter and enveloping the slim figure in his arms. Ten years ago, he was in a funk, deeply depressed from the loss of his other half, his twin. He didn't see the world around him, everything bleak, and when he finally woke from his rut, his little brother was gone.

He had been sad about it but moved on, he understand the need to just separate himself from their world, he did not grudge Harry his choice.

He finally pulled away, grin wide before his eyes flickered to the curious little girl.

"Some one's been real busy" George waggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing at the outright confused expression from said little girl.

Harry laughed, it was refreshing George's behavior you would have never know that since ten years this was the first time they had seen each other.

"George I'd like you to meet your niece" Harry smiled, moving away so Daniella could move forward, too quick to register, George scooped the little girl from the floor and twirling her around.

"So nice to meet you madam, let this lowly servant show you his gratitude for gracing his presence" George crowed, Daniella giggling uncontrollably as she was twirled in the air.

Harry sighed, glad to see the pure joy on his daughter's face, he wanted to give her this before visiting madam Pomfrey. He didn't know what the woman would tell him, or what she would do…but he hoped that the news would be good. Moments like this he wished Bruce was there, but unfortunately he couldn't use phones in this world and letters…they took forever to arrive much less get back a response. The last letter, telling him how close his son and his father had gotten again had warmed his heart greatly, and he wished he could have witnessed it.

"Alright young lady why don't you go pick out all that you want" George grinned, smiling as Daniella beamed, running off to pick out all the cool things surrounding them. She was going to make Alysander so jealous! In her excitement she did not even register as her mother casted a monitoring and safety charm around her.

"It always blows me away that you don't use a wand" George smiled, leaning against the counter as Harry watched his little girl flutter around.

Harry sighed, hands briefly brushing against the pendant around his neck that drew George's attention.

"A lot of things changed in the war" Harry admitted, before quickly snapping out of his mood.

"How have you been George" Harry would admit that, years ago before he had left, he had been cold and distant with the man…well the whole family. It had been unfair because as much as he was suffering, George was too. He didn't regret his behavior far from it really, but he could acknowledge it was unfair.

"So you had a kid?" George began with a grin.

"Three actually, two older sons and I guess my lover can be counted as a little kid at times" Harry rolled his eyes, he could just see Bruce frowning at him in annoyance for that.

George whistled eyeing Harry's unchanged form, other than filling out a little bit in the thighs and hips, Harry was still pretty skinny, it seemed that no matter what, his body had never truly recovered from the constant stress from childhood and the war.

"So you're back?" George asked hesitantly, blue eyes watching carefully as Harry's smile slowly dropped before sighing.

"I…I don't want to be here, I've had enough of this place, yet it's still a part of me. Magic buzz under my skin constantly, I can hear mother magic's whisper clear as the day I was born, but it was never enough for me to come back…I'm here for my daughter" Harry spoke lowly, laughing as Daniella opened a can of sparkly butterflies that fluttered around her, her eyes open wide in wonder.

George sighed, his smile a little sad but he understood, he really did.

"Just…come back from time to time will you, my future kid is gona need a badass Godfather that doesn't give a shit" George grinned, throwing his hands around Harry's neck.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I remember how often you would visit my hospital wing, I was determined to get you your own bed tag young man" Madam Pomfrey spoke, her accent heavy as she smiled down at the two. Behind Harry Hermione, Ron and Molly hovered nervously, they were greatly anticipating what the woman would say, in all honesty plans were already made but…whatever it was would either make or break the day.

"Daniella this is Madam Pomfrey my school healer" Harry smiled, Daniella looked at the kind looking lady and did a little curtsy, the women in the room giggling at how adorable she was.

"Alright missy let's get you up on the bed" Madam Pomfrey smiled, eyes crinkling as the girl quickly scrambled up, her eyes eager as she watched the bright light at the end of her wand.

A few swishing movements later and a twirl of her wand, Madam Pomfrey hummed to herself, sighing before stepping away.

"It is as I thought…" she spoke softly.

"What does that mean?" Harry frowned, Hermione laying a hand of comfort on his hand.

"When Hermione told me…that Daniella didn't have magic, at least not our own, I knew that what we had could not help her"

"Then why did you say you could help! You said you were sure you could cure it!" Harry shouted, the old Harry shining through for a moment as he lost his composure. Daniella whimpered a bit, and with that sound Harry toned done, sending his daughter an apologetic glance.

"Harry…just hear Madam Pomfrey out for a sec" Hermione spoke softly, not wishing to set him off.

"I know you're worried dear but what I was going to say was that our magic couldn't help…but perhaps another would. You see, it made no sense that she could sense our magic, feel it even, but didn't register as a squib, yet even then could not produce our magic." Madam Pomfrey smiled softly as Daniella frowned, running a hand through the girl's curiously short hair. She must have gotten the straightness from her father, the strands silky to touch.

"Then Hermione here got me thinking, the magic in your part of the world is quite different, highly concentrated too…there was soon the thought that when you conceived, it was that magic that surrounded your child in the womb instead of your own. I believe Daniella is Druid Harry, the magic she has is nature magic, unlike us who have a magical core. In some cases this type of magic user is far stronger than ourselves, you being an obvious exception and few more notable wizards, often their magic is performed in covens having an intimate connection with Mother Magic…it can't have helped that even you yourself have an unusual connection with her, as far as I know you are one of three that claim to hear her voice."

"That explains things…Alysander's powers too, though he has wizarding magic, but what does that have to do with her illness, how will this help?" Harry asked with a frown, ignoring Molly's questioning sound when he brought up his son.

"I assume Alysander is the son you said has a strange control over the wind…but yes it would explain a portion of his power but, I brought up this information because there are many Drude ancient rituals that may just help" Madam Pomfrey looked directly into his eyes as she said this.

"Ritual…" Harry spoke lowly, flashes of blood so dark splash across the dirt ground, error filled screams and bodies strewn upon each other, he looking on in horror in the center of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows…he didn't like rituals.

Hermione sensing his hesitance finally spoke up "It's our best bet Harry, a ritual like this…it won't hurt her; there is no price to pay"

"Every ritual requires a sacrifice Hermione, don't sell me that crap!" Harry glared, hands clenching tight, the screams getting louder.

"Harry dear…it's true a sacrifice must be made, but it's not what you think, just an offering will do. a lock of hair alone would do it. The Druids are peacefully people Harry…they can help" Molly spoke softly, her voice imploring.

"You speak as if you have contacted them already" Harry said lowly, eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to his daughter.

They looked around nervously, Ron unwilling to look in his friends eyes, he was against keeping this from Harry, but he understood it was something that had to be done right away, they couldn't allow Harry to hesitate.

"You are right young one, they have already contacted us" a soft voice, whispery even interrupted the stare down.

Harry looked at the door to see a tall woman draped in stark white robes, a deep hood halfway down her face to only reveal her mouth. Behind her a group of people dressed similarly stood still their hands crossed.

Harry said nothing, he simply held his daughter's hand as she moved closer towards him, her anxiety clear for all to see as she hid her face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magic was heavy in the air, it burned against their skin, static in the air and clear scent of lightening burning their noses as the druids danced around their nature circle, hums and chants echoing from their lips as drums beat to a haunting rhythm. It was a full moon, the glow casting an eerie light over the middle of the forest they inhabited, the howls of wolves and the soft croons of curious demiguise loud to their ears as anxiety continued to build.

It was worst for Harry, as he watched his daughter sway as if in a trance at the center of that circle, flames flickering red, blue, white and green around her, wind picking up. The whispers of Mother Magic told him she would be alright, that he should have come to her sooner, that he would forever be her child.

If he had known…but he hadn't and magic honestly was far from his mind in the face of his daughter's illness.

The chants grew louder, bodies twirling faster, the tempo increased as wind picked up, flames rising to heights that Molly gasped in fright, her hands reaching out as if to pull Daniella from it all. Hermione bit her lips nervously, hand slipping into Ron's said man holding it tight.

Too quick that Harry almost missed it, a silver beam descended from the moon, his ears ringing with chimes and whistling, strange silvery blue writing covering every surface of Daniella's body, her eyes glowing silver, her mouth wide open.

"Through her will it is done" the woman chanted, and just like that silence reigned, lights faded and the forest was still.

Harry stepped forward hesitantly, Daniella seemingly lifeless on the floor, before her fingers twitched and her brown eyes opened tiredly.

"Momma?" at her small voice Harry pushed pass the druids, gathering her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Thank-you" he whispered, voice filled with emotion.

"It was Mother Magic's will young one, we were honored to carry out her will" the woman placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"When the time is right should you agree…our coven would be honored to train her in our ways" the woman smiled before walking away, both she and her coven disappearing upon the wind.

"Harry!" Hermione called out running towards them, the others following close behind.

Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled out her wand casting a diagnostic spell, a huge smile forming on her face, causing Harry's heart to leap.

"It's done! It's done Harry, she's cured!"

No one in that moment no one could judge the tears that slipped from his eyes, his body shaking as he rocked his baby girl, the poor thing looking confused, wondering why all the adults were crying.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione sighed as she sat in the swinging chair on their verandah, the sound of thunder rumbling in the far distance, didn't stop the children from laughing in joy as Molly playfully chased them, the children hiding behind Ron's tall frame.

"Grandma Molly don't eat us please!" they screamed in joy, Hugo holding Daniella's hand as he weaved around his grandmother, Ron hollering in laughter when Molly almost slipped.

He became silent quite fast when he was thrown a fierce glare in return.

The children had gotten quite close, Hugo guarding Daniella like some great knight, apparently she was his pretty princess and he had to protect her.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked as both she and Harry propelled their feet, the seat swaying gently through the air.

Harry didn't answer, he just kept propelling his feet, hands clenching in the sturdy rope that held their seat.

"Does he know about…" she began, her voice becoming stern as she frowned.

"Hermione, it's done…nothing will change from this moment forward" Harry's voice was almost dead, green eyes blank as that damn pendant pulsed around his neck.

"I don't agree with this! I can't Harry not when you'll…!" she began, water in her eyes, but was quickly stopped by a simple glance.

"It'll hurt, what you will do to him will hurt, don't you think it's selfish even a little bit" Hermione pleaded.

"I know what will happen, I'm not a fool Hermione…but it's for the best" Harry slowed the swing before finally standing, his hair fluttering in the wind.

"I don't want to…but the show must go on" Harry almost whispered before going inside,

Hermione barely held in the sob as she watched the children play, so carefree and happy.

Harry was leaving soon, and may never return to them…but what weighed heavily on her heart was the hurricane to come and Harry's role within it all.


	19. Howl:The Shadow Descends

"Conner!" the scream was blood curdling, ringing in the ears of warriors as they tried to stand their ground, rain …sharp shards tearing into their skin, blood staining as around them hundreds screamed, hundreds cried, hundreds fall.

Everything…

It had gone to hell in just a moment, people were laughing, joyful, the skies clear, and birds whistling their lovely tune and then…

War was upon them.

Battles waged, lines drawn…the skies wept

Knightwing ran desperately, his muscles burning as his feet echoed against the solid ground, he was soaked, heat rising to unimaginable levels as his heart beat fiercely, war drums in his ears.

His breath was short as he leapt over a crying woman, child huddled in her arms lifeless, a knife thrown, barely missing its mark as it cut through blue fabric, a trail of blood in its wake.

"Conner!" Knightwing shouted desperately, he didn't care that he shouted the man's given name, he didn't care that behind Red Arrow tried desperately to keep up with him, guarding his back as he fought through the battle field, meta-humans and civilians alike fighting desperately for the upper hand.

"Meta-human scum!" a man raged, brimstone in his eyes as he aimed his machine gun at cowering children.

Knigthwing barely looked back, open fire ringing in his ears, the screams of innocents falling to their deaths begging for precious mercy. The man was taken down by an enraged Superman, the ground shaking with tremors as he landed, another man cowering before his resolve strengthened another cartridge loaded.

Blood flowed like the river Nile, the rain washing away seas of life essence, the smell of metal and fire clawing at their throats. Behind him Red Arrow cursed as he tried to protect the man he had come to love, bullets piercing through his skin meant lodging in flesh, an arrow shot from his bow to the snipper in the rafters.

This was not the league's way, extreme force against innocents…but what could they do!

He glared as sweat ran down his back, hands trembling from constant use, rain clouding his vision. He watched as Knightwing ran to the man that held his heart, screaming desperately as the building Superboy had stood on crumbled to the ground. With more strength than he ever had he tackled Knightwing, rolling them from falling concrete, Knightwings bloodied form fighting desperately in his hold. He grunted in pain as he was elbowed, Knightwing staggering to his feet, reaching out to the limp form buried under piles of rubble, the dust yet to settle as the rain tore at their every being.

He landed on his knees, not a wince from his torn flesh as he desperately began to dig at the rubble, paying no heed when silently Red Arrow kneeled beside him, grabbing rock after rock, hands torn and battered as he worked to free the still form.

"Conner I got you, I got you" Knightwing whispered furiously as his hand met heated skin, his heart fell as he saw glowing green veins, pulsing ,tearing under Conner's skin, blood stream infected for every second he remained buried under rubble, only a hand sticking out.

Kryptonite.

He had bloody seen it, a wave of bullets raining from the sky laced with concentrated kryptonite, Conner had no chance, he couldn't dodge so many, and before they knew it there was an explosion and that sky scraper wavered, slowly crumbling to the ground.

M'gaan flew down to land behind them, a horrified gasp escaping her lips as Red Arrow pulled the bloodied form of Superboy free. Blood pulled around them, Knightwing desperately shouting, shaking the still form.

"Wake up damnit! Wake up!" his grip was desperate, Conner's chest still as tears burned at his eyes.

"Please don't do this…please" a broken whisper, as Conner never answered, the sound of angry shouts loud, all around them Metropolis plunged into chaos as one by one Meta-human and civilian alike fell, never to rise.

Static crackled in their ears, his father's voice ringing through, a warning that they needed to evacuate.

"…ng, Knigthwing do you copy?! You and your team must evacuate immediately, missiles have been deployed to your immediate location! Knightwing do you copy?!" Batman spoke urgently, yet no reply.

"Please…please just…" his hand a tight grip on Conner shirt, Red Arrow frowned looking briefly at M'gaan who backed away desperately, tears pouring down her face as she gasped in denial, red hair fluttering around her as she shook her head.

With a scowl he pushed Knightwing out of the way immediately delivering CPR

1…2…3, breath!

1…2….3, breath!

1…2… Damit! Red arrow cursed, pushing at that still chest, green veins spreading up the man's neck, behind him M'gaan sobbed loudly lost in her motions, knees weak and body trembling. Buildings crashed, and in the distance his allies screamed in pain and rage, Conner had yet to react.

"Breathe damnit!" Red Arrow roared, his heart hammering in his ear as Knightwing clenched his fist, hands trembling.

They had seen death before, they had moved on…but this was something else, this was the man he loved.

Conner was the man he loved and he wouldn't breathe!

Red Arrow cursed again, hands seizing as he desperately pushed, another breath of air and the skies roared, lightning streaked across the skies, painting the horror of a war waged.

Conner abruptly gasped for air, his body contorting as he hacked up clots of blood, that glowing green tint leaking from the corner of his lips as he grabbed desperately for anyone.

M'gann made to move forward hope shining through as hot tears ran down her face, blue eyes unfocussed finally landing at the one at his side.

She reached out as he held up his hand, her heart soaring before just as quickly it plummeted to the floor, Conner's fingers wrapped around Knightwing's pale hand; His smile tired and confused tainted by streaks of blood.

"R…Ric…Richar"

"shhh…I got you, I got you" Richard desperately held back the sob that wanted to escape, his heart hurting as it raced a million miles per minute. He ran a trembling hand through blood matted hair, his hand clenched around what should have been silky hair.

"I got you" he whispered again, Red Arrow said nothing as he silently stood, exhaustion setting in as he looked to the sky where Superman's red cloak fluttered, heat vison full blast as he took out armed vehicles ready to fire, not caring if their allies were in the way, as long as the meta-humans were dead.

"You heard the man…we have to get out of here!" His voice was almost cold, void of emotion as he tightened the strap of his quiver, three arrows alone left that would serve as his only protection, a testament to the sacrifices he had made to keep Richard safe. His wounds throbbed painfully, blood running sluggishly as he made a silent step forward, and then another, never once looking at the crumbled form of the man who should have been his lover, joy shining that his love was still alive.

Knightwing looked up frightened, it was as if he had just realized Red Arrow was with him all along, guilt and shame filled his being. He looked down at Conner, fading in and out of consciousness, hand holding tight to his own... M'gann kneeling next to them as she silently wrapped the worst of the wounds so she could levitate Suberboy to safety. Those blue eyes never left his own…and in that moment, his world shifted.

The joy he should have felt was tainted as Red Arrow walked away from them, M'gann kept her silence, hands trembling and around them, the battle field grew eerily quite.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11 hours earlier…

"Listen Batman…we need to talk" John muttered, his voice deep and rich as it always was, his face serious as he watched Batman silently read a letter that seemed aged, neat cursive with two and more words in chicken scratch scrawled across the yellowed page.

Parchment he think it was, and as Batman drew a gloved hand over the name printed at the end, he knew from who…Harry had sent another letter. It was odd, letter delivered by a clearly exhausted owl. It only proved true how little the league knew of Helias Marques, not even Black Canary who proclaimed herself the man's friend could really share anything about the curious man. He could admit that the man made him weary, his thought process, his will and the obvious darkness that cloaked him. He was an unknown that he could not figure out, his gut instinct adamant that something wasn't quite right about the beautiful man.

John clenched his hands tightly, fighting a scowl as he thought about the child the man had conceived, taught to be like his mother, unable to abide by their rules. Just as quickly the thoughts left him, Batman not turning around but obviously giving his silent attention.

His shoulders slumped as he let out a frustrated breath, he ran a hand over his low cut hair; He would have to shave it again soon.

"I wanted to…look I'm sorry" John spoke almost grudgingly as if it hurt to issue those words, Batman turned only to raise an eyebrow for his efforts.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Batman asked, letter placed gently among the two he had gotten for the month Harry had been away. Harry would arrive later in the night, their baby healed and able to return to her home…where she belonged.

As John stared at the wall to the side hands clenched, his thoughts drifted, he would have to tell Harry that he had lied…they were in danger. Ra's al Ghul was at work and his interest had wavered naught in his son. The last message he received made that quite clear, he was a fool to ever think keeping this from Harry was anything good. He had robbed his lover of the chance to protect himself…protect their children.

Can you hold unto what is most dear detective?

A taunt that echoed in his mind, Ra's al Ghul's voice whispery as any snake.

John sighed before walking to stand beside the Batman, sitting on the edge of the monitoring table, the light blue light casting an eerie glow upon his form.

"I remember when this league was first formed…I didn't particularly like you back then… now that I think about it, the feeling might have been mutual I would wager" John smirked as Batman snorted at that, clicking away at the keyboard, bringing up a feed that showed his son sitting at the window in a large school bus. He was scowling, a young boy yammering away beside him, gesticulating frantically, children throwing rolled up paper across the bus and girls in groups giggling away.

Alysander wore an annoyed scowl, inching away from the kid sat beside him as he rolled his eyes. John almost gasped when Alysander looked right into the camera, unique eyes glowing with mischief as he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue out comically. The kid knew his father was watching.

John was surprised when Batman chuckled before changing the feed, Richard in the gym hitting away at a punching bag as Roy kept it steady, a sweat cloth thrown over his shoulders, his expression pleased and if you looked deeper loving.

"That's a little bit creepy you know" John muttered uncomfortable, the feed changing to Clark barricading Diana against a wall, the woman raising an unamused eyebrow as Clark grinned.

Batman shivered in disgust before quickly changing the feed to Gotham traffic.

"It's more you had a problem with me than anything else John, I was too blasé for your taste or so I assume" Batman drawled.

John sighed again before finally becoming serious, momentarily distracted as flash zoomed across the feed waving in that goofy way he always did before he was joined by what looked like Wally.

He thought the kid had retired!

"Look we've had our differences that I can admit, but the way I treated you…treated your son, it wasn't right" John muttered, looking down at his clenched hands.

Batman paused for a second before turning to face the man he called friend, they weren't particularly close but just enough that this man was more than an acquaintance.

"Alysander…he's not Rex" Batman frowned, tension building between the two as John glared off to the side.

"He has never been…" Batman began but was quickly interrupted by the angered man.

"Damnit to hell I know that! I know he isn't Rex, could never be Rex…I just" John trailed off before looking down at his clenched hands, slowly unfolding them.

Rex… is, had been his son ;When he had held that kid in his arms his whole world had shifted and only one had mattered. It didn't matter that he and the child's mother weren't exactly an item. She was too…she was different and didn't understand his line of work, his line of reasoning, she stood proud for jungle justice, an eye for an eye.

She had relinquished to him full custody, loving the child but not wishing to shoulder such a responsibility so soon her life. Rex…he had grown to be strong, and soon he had played mentor along with his father. He had grown him to take over the reins when he would ultimately retire. It had gone horribly wrong, he hadn't been vigilant enough, his child sucked into the world of darkness and madness.

He no longer fought for the people, but against them…he had ultimately died for his cause.

He had reacted when he had finally met Alysander Wayne and his strange mother, he had drawn parallels where there were none.

He had been a fool.

"Look I know I was wrong, I accepted that…my choices…you chose to do what you did for your own reasons and me the same. I just needed to apologize, I didn't make anything better pushing that kid to the edge with my words…I just, look I'm sorry" John let out a shaky breath, before he could reply they both were interrupted by Black Canary that ran into the room frantically.

"You guys need to see this!" she spoke desperately, her eyes wide almost fearful.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As of 12:35 pm this afternoon martial law has been issued in light of the recent uprising of violence nationwide among meta-humans and civilians. It is not clear what had started this uprising, but the president has pledged to put a stop to this chaos."

This needless violence against our citizens is unacceptable, I will put a stop to this madness and see these 'things' put down for the suffering they have caused!

"Words spoken by the enraged President as he moves to push the meta-human restriction bill to monitor and contain all Meta-humans. This bill requires everyone regardless of gender and age be screened for the gene and ultimately placed in a facility to control the strange powers they possess!"

"Citizens have voiced outcries for the president's plan sighting that it is only by force that the threat of the meta-humans will be stopped"

He doesn't know what he's talking about! Contain them! Contain them…these sons of bitches won't stop till we kill them dead!

"We apologize for the crude language but as it is citizens nationwide have declared all-out war against meta-humans and all who support them"

The news feed was muted as all the league erupted in chatter immediately, things were getting out of hand, far out of hand. It was one downward spiral after the next!

Not only were they unable to locate the substance that forced meta-humans to become erratic and uncontrollable, the substance had evolved Meta-humans acting as one unit, under the control of who they could only guess to be Ra's al Ghul. The man slipped through their fingers at every chance, laughing in their faces as he unleashed destruction upon destruction.

"We've heard news that they are mobilizing forces in Metropolis City as we speak, in a few hours war will be upon us!" Superman spoke firmly, hands clenched as he thought about the destruction that will be brought down upon his home city.

"All ready they are calling for our heads! We will have no authority out there should we intervene…the government will not back us" Superman finished, turning to stare into the eyes of his allies…his friends, his family.

"The question we pose…will you stand with us and stop this man, should you be caught the chances are high you will be persecuted and perhaps killed. Will you make a stand when in the eyes of our citizens we will be the enemies?" Wonder woman's voice was steady, a calm river that ran deep, her stance spoke of the warrior within. A woman who would never waver in her will, she would fight to restore order, she would fight to restore peace, even if it would cost her the life Mother Hera had granted her.

All around the members of the League nodded their heads, face grim with determination, they were all brought out of their muse by the crackling of static, the news feed flickering in and out to reveal a man seated in chair shrouded in darkness. He silently stood, lights flickering on, his back turned to them.

They all knew who this man was, their eyes sharpening into glares, Batman holding back the growl deep in his throat.

"Marvelous isn't it... this chaos?" his voice was a whispery purr, he turned to face the so called heroes of earth, eyes landing on the man that would have been the heir of his empire at one point. He could only wonder what hold this man had over his children for them to both fall for the Batman.

"What do you want Ra's al Ghul!" Superman growled moving to stand beside Batman hands clenched.

Ra's al Ghul chuckled, feed flickering in and out, static setting in.

"It's not a matter of what I want dear boy, it's about when I'll get it" he grinned, combing a hand through his hair. Batman almost bit his tongue as those green eyes stared at him, mocked him in every way. Everyone could sense the tension in the air and ill intent, if anything, Batman wanted Ra's al Ghul dead and in this moment they could not blame him.

"Cut the crap Ra's al Ghul!" Batman all but snarled, Ra's al Ghul merely smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry will be arriving tonight won't he? And my precious granddaughter I long to meet her…it's about time we had a family reunion don't you think?" With that feed abruptly cut off returning to the news broadcast an image of a burning building and raging riots in metropolis city.

It had already begun.

"We'll go get him! We'll pick him up from the airport" Black Canary spoke her expression serious as she stepped forward, Green Arrow and Flash standing behind her to enforce the thought. Harry was important and his daughter, but if they were to contain this war and stop it…Batman would be needed elsewhere.

"Batman…they can handle it, they will keep him safe you know that" Superman spoke lowly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Batman nodded his head, Black Canary and her team moving out immediately.

"Alysander…he's on a school trip, I need to get him"

"I'll handle it…you'll be needed in Metropolis city" Wonder woman spoke firmly, she would collect the Batman's son and usher him to safety, the boy did not want to be a hero, it would be unfair to push him in a war such as this. She would make haste to Metropolis City as soon as her mission was completed.

"We can handle it!" Wally spoke up, downed in his suit, Kaldur standing proudly beside him.

"It's about time we came out of retirement" Wally grinned, no one noticed as Dr. Fate slowly faded into the darkness, the symbol of the ankh glowing ominously in his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alysander frowned as dark clouds loomed ominously above them, they were crossing the bridge that would lead out of Gotham City. Around him the children laughed joyously, for some it would be their first time out of the city, for others it was a novelty, like Rick who sat surrounded by his cronies.

"My Daddy said all meta-humans deserved to die! They're not normal!" Rick smirked, hopeful eyes seeking out Alysander's own. He wanted to impress the Wayne heir, but nothing he did ever caught his attention, he always ignored him.

Rick clenched his fist in annoyance, not even with that stupid girl dead did Alysander look his way, acting like he was some big shot higher than everybody.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" a girl shouted in the back, her hair caught in a twin bun reading glasses perched at the brim of her nose as she glared at the stupid kids. She didn't know why her daddy stuck her in a school like this, filled with snobby brats who thought themselves better than others because they came from money. Never mind the fact that she herself came from old money.

"Shut up Laura!" Rick shouted, his cronies laughing as the girl's face turned red in what they thought was embarrassment, in reality it was steady building anger.

Laura simply huffed, opening her book once more and ignored the low life, he wasn't worth her time.

Alysander sighed in annoyance, rubbing at his temple as the bus slowly proceeded, the water below dark and still.

Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded, the bus rocked of its balance, the children began to scream sitting up on their seats to see in a distance the bridge collapsing.

"Everyone outside quickly!" the driver shouted frantically, as tremor after tremor hit, people exiting their cars and running to safety as many plunged into dark depts.

The children panicked, pulling and pushing at each other, one boy falling to the ground many trampling over him in an attempt to escape.

Alysander wasted no time, he did what many never thought to do; He opened a window and quickly crawled out, landing on the ground in a crouch before the shout of his name stopped his retreat.

"Alysander help me down!" Laura shouted, she herself had opened a window, her feet dangling as she tried to land safely, the bridge shaking and the iron groaning at its destruction.

Alysander quickly held up his arms, Laura jumping from the window as it rocked dangerously.

"Come on we gotta go!" Alysander shouted, dragging the girl along at a quick pace as he weaved through the panicked crowd. He was focused, one goal in mind and it was the end of that bridge and back into Gotham City.

He was trained for this.

He leapt over a chasm that opened before him, the wind coming to his aid, helping him and the girl to glide over the opening with ease, his speed increasing, Laura holding on tightly.

She didn't dare ask how they did that, feeling the strange comfort of wind surrounding them her buns' unravelling to reveal curly auburn hair… Alysander… was he Meta-human?

"We're almost there!" Alysander shouted, he wished he could have shimmered away, but his power wasn't developed enough to bring someone along the ride! There was also his magic, but he was just ten…he didn't have the training much less control over it, his accidental magic as his mother called it yet to kick in at this time of panic.

Laura cried out as her feet caught on lose asphalt, the little incident propelling them both to the ground, their bodies sliding painfully against the heated rubble as the bridge shook.

Alysander winced, the sting of an open wound a steady burn as he tried to get up, his senses screaming he quickly rolled to the side the echoing ring of a blade passing inches from his face, landing solidly in the asphalt. The force was enough to cut, beads of blood rising to the surface yet to spill.

Laura screamed scrambling to her feet only to fall again as a woman ran desperately pass her, her arm striking the young girl in her haste.

"Well done" a smooth voice crooned, Alysander looked around him spotting no one, but the presence still heavy in the air. He stood slowly, eyes on the lookout, adrenaline pumping as the beat of his heart echoed in his ear. He silently gathered the wind around him, it was almost visible, no one noticing the phenomenon as they ran screaming for safety.

No one but Laura.

"Come out whoever you are!" Alysander shouted, wind lashing out around him in sync with his mood. He just wanted to get off this damn bridge!

The voice laughed in amusement,

"So much like your mother….look up young child"

Alysander looked up quickly, a man was perched on one of the metal lines of the bridge, seemingly unaffected as the structure swayed.

Laura yelped as the ground cracked around them, the girl scrambling to her feet, hesitating for a moment as she looked back at Alysander.

"Just go Laura!" Alysander growled, eyes never wavering from the man that looked too familiar…the man with his mother's eyes!

"Ok but I'll get help" she shouted, biting her lips nervously as she took off glancing behind her to see a fierce expression upon Alysander's face.

"I see you recognize me…that's good!"

Alysander didn't wait before he unleashed blades of wind upon he man, they screeched through the air, echoing on the steel bridge as they tore the surroundings apart.

A bad move really as it only served to hasten the bridge's demise and with it innocent people.

Alysander cursed as he dodged a steel rod, quickly darting along the line of cars, eyes trained on the man that ran along the edge of the bridge line, amused, pace never wavering feet silent along the iron as he effortlessly kept up with the running boy.

Alysander looked around wildly, he couldn't use his wind here, not when the structure was unstable; He could only seek a place to escape, call his father…get help.

"Come now don't be like that grandfather only wants to talk" Ra's al Ghul mocked, throwing a barrage of silver daggers watching curiously as the boy rolled underneath a car to the other side. Most of the daggers pierced through the thin metal, only one landing its mark in the boys leg as he scampered to safety, his hands tied by his surroundings.

"You're not my grandfather you psycho!" Alysander screamed, he glanced over the still water frantically, what were the chances that Kaldur would be down there?

None…damnit!

Alysander crouched low, the man out of his sight, eyes flickering above, forward and to the side, where the hell did he go!

His leg throbbed horribly, the dagger still embed in his soft flesh, if he took it out…he may bleed out, he couldn't asses how deep it had gotten, it was best he left it there.

The wind whispered in his ear urgently, she warned of something he couldn't see…pushing at his core insistently. Then it clicked, he was so stupid he could shimmer out!

Too quick to even register Alysander found himself sailing through the air, his back colliding with a sickening crack against the iron pillars. He screamed out in pain, the wind wasn't enough to cushion the blow, his eye sight going in and out of focus. He slumped to the ground, hands clenching as he felt warm sticky liquid soaking his hair and trailing down his neck, his ears ringing. He was trained for this yet here he was…his ass handed to him by some decrepit old man because his powers would bring more destruction than anything else.

His father was right that one day he would not be able to rely on his powers, and what then would he do.

The soft echoes of leather boots were loud in his ear, pain intense and the dagger embedded in his leg moving that much deeper, maybe he should have taken it out.

"Tut-Tut naughty naughty little grandson I see you have your mother's manners as well, a right shame you are not more in control like the detective" Ra's al Ghul drawled with grin, he watched in amusement as the boy tried to get up staggering every step of the way, hands clenching tight glaring up at him.

Ra's al Ghul smirked. pushing the dagger deeper into that soft skin with his booth, the pain filled screams music to his ears. Blood escaped the wound, pooling around the boy who breathed heavily, a limp curl falling into his eye as he heaved, a touch of blood in his mouth.

"Not so tough are we?" Ra's al Ghul smiled, the expression filled with ill intent, Alysander could do nothing as his vison faded to black and strong cold hands gripped his hair tightly, cruel green eyes boring into his own the final sight he could see.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present time….

Harry looked around the airport, news feed streaming at the war that had broken out in Metropolis city, blood stained the streets, Superman a menacing figure as he ripped apart tankers, Hawk woman right behind him with her nth metal mace, electric currents surging with every attack. John…one of the green lanterns could be seen ushering people to safety, Wonder Woman subduing the meta-humans that were relentlessly attacking.

It had all gone to hell and with the unrest Gotham city would soon follow.

"I repeat all travelers should remain in the seating area, all travelers remain in the seating area!" A man's voice echoed overhead, the order repeated in several more languages.

The Airport was in lock down, people refused the right to step one foot in Gotham City, unsafe they said as Soldiers and police alike flooded the streets waiting for disaster to strike, arms ready.

Daniella shivered at his side, holding tightly to the long coat he wore as he pushed pass the crowds to the exit.

Like hell he would stay here when this city would soon be plunged into chaos, when his son and Bruce was probably out there fighting in Metropolis City.

No…Bruce would keep their son safe, no harm would come to him.

"Sir I'll kindly ask you to return to the seating area!" An attendant shouted frantically, his calls ignored as the pendant around Harry's neck grew hotter than before, the metal glowing red.

Harry hissed in pain, hand closing around the pendant that pulsed wildly…something was happening, something had happened.

Daniella looked up concern, watching as her mother's eyes clouded in pain, she could feel his hurt. Her Momma wasn't alright.

"Momma?" she asked hesitantly as Harry hastened their pace, pushing pass crowds to get to exit, his actions seemed frantic now. Daniella struggled to keep up her pace, wincing as her mother's grip tightened.

"Momma!" she cried out desperately

"Momma you're hurting me!" Daniella eyes watered.

"Harry!" Harry stopped in his tracks, looking down at his child, her arm bruised from his grip, in the distance he glanced Black Canary, Flash and Green Arrow approaching.

Harry felt guilt and shame consume him as he looked down at her bruised little hand, the deathly Hallows pendant pulsing wildly around his neck.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, his daughter sniffling as she held on tight to her mother.

"Momma's sorry, Momma's so sorry" Harry whispered, his voice cracking in his guilt.

"Harry…we need to escort you to the watchtower" Black Canary spoke softly, flinching as Emerald eyes pinned her in place. They were shrouded in such dark emotions…what he would say when he found out that…

"Where's Bruce?" Harry's voice was low, his free hand clenched at his side as his daughter rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry please just come…please" Flash spoke up as he stepped forward, no hesitation yet a dark cloud engulfed his form.

Harry looked at all three of them, the news feed loud in his ear, there was a shoot-out, many people were been killed, meta-humans were out of control.

"Ok"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The walk through the halls of the watchtower was tense, the place was dark; People ran around frantic, medics, engineers, electricians, tacticians. It was organized chaos as heroes beamed in an out through the Zeta beams many injured and new waves departing to enter the field.

"This way" Green Arrow directed Harry to the medical wing, they would have preferred to bring him to Batman's room, but knowing Harry he wouldn't stay put…besides the Batman was in the medical wing.

"I think it would be best that I took Daniella to get some rest…if you agree that is" Black Canary spoke hesitantly, a lump forming in her throat at those cold eyes looked into her own. He knew they were keeping something from him, it was easy to figure out with their behavior and avoidance of critical topics. She would prefer Daniella stay with her mother but the medical wing in its state was not something a young child should see.

Harry stroked Daniella's soft hair, his baby girl asleep on his shoulder, he understood that the medical wing could possibly traumatize his daughter, she wasn't ready for such a reality. She still saw the world as sunshine and daisies…it should remain so for a moment longer.

"Sinclair and Alfred are in this building, I know that for a fact…you ensure that they watch over her!" Harry finally spoke, his tone booking no arguments as Black Canary took his child. In that moment he wasn't talking as a friend, he was a mother with a gut instinct that something was wrong, a mother that could hear the whispers of the shadows and what it spelt for all of them.

Black Canary nodded in acceptance, adjusting her hold on the child before silently walking away.

"Just down this hall" Green Arrow muttered, the metal doors opened to reveal the medical wing, the air filled with scent of antiseptic and blood, the smell so strong it burned at his eyes and throat.

The medical wing was packed, medics shouting orders as they pulled curtains to hide their patients…screams echoing as many had to be held down for treatment. In this wing machines beeped frantically, electric shocks were being administered,

"Charge to 250!"

Blood being mopped up on the floor, a man passing with an iron bucket that splashed across what was once white tiles.

He had walked into a war zone.

"Red Arrow!" Green Arrow shouted in alarm moving from Harry's side as he saw his limping protégé, torso and arms bandaged, his finger discolored from where they peeked out from a white cast. Red Arrow winced before looking up at his approaching mentor, over his shoulder, Harry's gaze trained on his body before drifting slowly to the right.

Harry didn't hesitate to walk quickly over to the curtained section where M'gann hovered desperately, biting at her nails a strange expression upon her face. Without a glance to her, he pulled away the curtains with force, his heart skipping a beat at what he saw.

Conner was unrecognizable, covered in bandages from head to toe, connected to many machines that beeped to the haunting rhythm of a hospital scene.

Green liquid was being drained by a tube in a metal pan, Kryptonite poisoning… his breathing shallow where an oxygen mask covered it, fogging at every breath he took.

Richard looked up, eyes blood shot, his cheeks baring deep cuts face swollen and bruised as they bled sluggishly.

"They said he might not pull through the night…the dosages of kryptonite in his system…it's far more than they had to ever deal with" Richard's voice was dead as he held unto Conner's still hands.

"We didn't even think that kryptonite would affect him, he's half human" Richard whispered. Harry said nothing, he simply stood behind Richard, a hand on his shoulder. It was all it took, Richard crumbled, turning to burry himself in Harry's arms, strong arms encircling him.

"I…I still love him, I still love him and now all we'll have are those last bitter moments" Richard held on tight to Harry, his grip thigh that his knuckles turned white, silent tears streaming down his face.

Harry said nothing, eyes trained on the still form of Conner, his chest barely moving, the only proof that he was alive…that he was still fighting.

"Clark was here you know…he's beating himself up over this, he thinks it's his fault" Richard sighed, before pulling away to take Conner's hand in his own once more.

Harry sighed before placing a gentle kiss on Richard's forehead, turning to leave his expression grim.

He stopped in his tracks as Bruce stood before him, cowl pushed down, suite open at the front to reveal a heavily bandaged chest stained with blood that was still seeping through.

"Harry…" Bruce began, reaching out, but Harry stepped back his eyes dead as he held the pendant in his hand, body trembling.

"Where is my son?" Harry whispered, heart beating wildly his throat dry as the whispers grew louder.

A pained expression crossed Bruce face, his outstretched hand dropping slowly to his side, lifeless.

"Where is my son?" Harry's voice cracked, his eyes burning as Bruce looked away, refusing to look into his eyes. Tears spilled, hot against his cheeks as the man refused to look at him, refused to answer.

"Bruce tell me! Where is my son?!" Harry screamed, his world shattering as the wicked laugh echoed in his ear, the room darkening and Bruce's silence remained.

The world spun, sounds melding, visions blurred and drums bet fiercely in his ear.

Insanity…

Insanity had come.


	20. Momma's Call

Hush little baby…

Don't say a word…

Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird...

If that mocking bird wont sing…

Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring…

The wind was biting cold against his skin, black silk fluttering in the wind as he yet again stood at that cliff. The waves applauded the show, pushing and pulling to a beautiful song, clashing against jagged rocks, only to retreat in shame for ever hurting its fellow brother.

The waters were black, a red glow so dull shining below, teasing at the surface before shyly flickering out of focus. In the distance a haunting tune rang through, an echo of mourning as the spirits danced upon the sea, mist slowly rolling in obscuring his sight as they twisted and twirled, beaconing, pleading…longing.

Harry took a slow deep breath, twinkling bells ringing in his ears, the crashing waves louder than ever. Tears spilled from his eyes, burning heat that ran down his cold cheeks. He couldn't stop the flow, his throat tightening as he lifted one foot to hang over the cliff, his form still as he tilted forward.

Could he do it?

Choirs sang in the distance, a steady chorus, and voices deep as they rose to a final crescendo.

"What are you doing Harry?" Harry released the breath he had taken, his eyes opening slowly to look at a sea that was calm, spirits faded in the wind, that strange island in the distance a mere shadow as fog cloaked its form.

"Harry?" The deep voice sounded again, a warm hand settling on his shoulder. Harry stepped back, foot no longer dangling over the cliff, a few loose rocks falling into dark depts., the sound of their descent muted to his ear.

Harry slowly turned, that large hand caressing his face before tilting his chin up.

"Harry…what's wrong?"

Harry looked up into brown eyes, so warm, so trusting and that deep emotion that he could never express. He said nothing as he laid a gentle hand on Bruce's cheek, caressing the smooth skin as if in a trance. Around them the scene faded slowly, now a stark white and empty space, mist danced around them, the echoes of children's laughter low…at peace.

Bruce smiled, laying a gentle kiss upon Harry's lips, pulling back to see that strange expression across his lover's face. Emerald eyes were dead, smile frozen in joy, tainted by deep sadness.

Bruce frowned as Harry stepped back, robes shifting with his movements as he held the silver pendant around his neck.

Bells chimed, the wind whistled and raven locks fluttered in the wind, a lone tear falling down the cheek of the silent figure. The soft clicking sounds of nails aagainst tiles echoed as a large black dog…a Grimm sat next to Harry, tail wagging slowly as grey eyes bore into his own.

Bruce stepped forward, and for each step he took Harry took one backwards, that strange smile on his face

"Harry?"

Harry looked down, hands clenched as the shadows whispered in his ear,

"Bruce…I...I lo…" his words stopped, his voice trembling, heart racing as he lost his breath, the mist growing thick that he could barely see his lover. A distance grew between them, Bruce desperately reaching out, so close but so far. His shouts tore at Harry's heart as he finally turned his back, walking away from it all, drums beating in his ear, every step steady and measured, his heart torn the further he got away.

The pendant glowed crimson red around his neck, Bruce's voice muffled in the distance, children's laughter ringing loud as beside him the Grimm walked, a silent comfort for the path he now walked.

Bruce…I…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was silent, his form cloaked in shadows as he looked out at the expanse of mother earth, a beautiful blue glow cast upon the clear enforced windows. He could hear the low mutters of people passing outside his door, time had stopped for no one.

The low hiss of the metal doors opening behind him did not faze him, neither the peak of yellow light that crawled into the room, touching the lone single bed to reveal deep black sheets.

Silence reigned, the air tense as Harry drew a pattern listlessly on the glass, the surface cold to touch as each symbol faded as soon as they appeared.

"Harry" Bruce spoke softly, hand reaching out to touch his lover, hesitating for a moment before he let it drop to his side. Harry said not a word, finger tracing across the glass, the symbol of the deathly hallows drawn over and over.

Bruce looked away, hands clenching before he finally spoke.

"Zatana had offered to cast a locating spell, but…even with her power she cannot…" Bruce hands bled as his nail pierced through his calloused palm. He couldn't shake the guilt and shame that this was perhaps his fault. If he had been the one to go collect his son, if he hadn't sent him on that school trip…if he had been truthful with Harry about the danger of Ra's al Ghul…his son might have been prepared, they all would. Alysander would have been in his mother's arms, eyes curious as he took in his surroundings…grudgingly offering his help.

Harry didn't budge, it was almost as if he hadn't heard, one hand clenched around the pendant around his neck, an action he had done so often Bruce had wondered about it, a strange energy continuously pulsing every second.

"We know he's alive…Ra's al Ghul wouldn't…"

"How long?" Harry finally interrupted, his finger stopped midway, the deathly Hallows symbol incomplete as it faded away. Emerald eyes were dull, seeing everything yet nothing in that moment.

Silence reigned.

"How long…How long did you know he was here?" His voice was deathly quiet, his hands tightening around the pendant, the chain biting into the delicate flesh of his neck, bruises appearing as his hand trembled.

"How long did you know that Ra's al Ghul was here?" there was something in his Harry's voice, so much pain, anger a touch of betrayal. Emerald eyes glittering with tears finally looked into guilt ridden brown eyes.

"Won't you answer?" the smile was mocking, his voice trembling as his heart beat fiercely, blood rushing in his ears, around them shadows flickering. He slapped Bruce's hand away as the man reached out to him, stepping back. The silence was telling as he turned away from the man that he loved.

Bruce said nothing, eyes trained on his lover's back, raven curls in disarray, his slender form worn as he placed his hands against the glass once more, eyes closed.

Harry took a deep breath, the sound of waves clashing in his ear, the phantom feel of cold wind against his skin and rising mist, the image of him walking away from his desperate lover, never once looking back.

Why would you do this? Why would you destroy me! Destroy us! ...haunting words from reoccurring dreams, Harry clenched his hands till his knuckles were white.

"I lost our baby…I fell and there was so much blood…I a few months ago I lost our baby" Harry whispered, his throat tight as his vision burred by hot tears. He could sense it, the tense pause in his lover, the shock almost visible in this tense air, filled with so much despair.

You will destroy him

"I lost our baby…because of me she is dead" a deathly whisper, Bruce moving closer.

"H...Harry" Bruce voice wavered if only a second, he could feel the pain tearing at his soul, the wounds to deep in his lover's heart.

"And now, because of you…my baby boy is gone" Harry's voice was only a whisper, dead and emotionless. Bruce felt the knife twist a little more in his beating heart, his throat constricting as his heart pounded against his chest.

"So just go…" Harry finished, slumping against the cold glass, the blue glow from earth casting an eerie glow across his tear streaked face.

Bruce swallowed, hesitating before he silently stepped back, shadows cloaking his frame as he turned, another hesitant step, his hands clenched before he left as silently as he had come, the metal door hissing softly as they closed, the room plunged into darkness as Harry fell to his knees, sobs rocking his body.

The sound of a fist connecting with the walls outside echoed, Bruce's pain and anger he could feel so clearly. More tears slipped free, the deathly Hallow symbol glowing red as it slowly appeared on his forehead.

Mockery…

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

You will hurt him…

Destroy him…

And in the end?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Richard sighed as he filled his cup of coffee, deep bags under his eyes as he winced, the bloodied bandages around his torso pulling painfully. He had gone back out onto the field, Gotham City coming under attack, Conner's still form torture as he sat and waited endlessly. He had to do something, he couldn't sit there any longer, so with adrenaline pumping he had finally removed himself from the man's side, his steal staff ringing through the air as he defeated enemy after enemy, subdued meta-human and civilian alike.

Hell had come to earth.

Richard tensed as he felt eyes boring into his back, before his shoulders slumped in defeat…he turned expecting to see M'gaan, but instead it was Roy, his arm still in a cast as he leaned against the wall. His expression gave nothing away as he watched him silently, before he finally leaned away from the wall.

"You were reckless out there" His voice was low as eyes scanned the new bandages, wounds in places that could have been avoided if he could only focus. Richard sighed looking down at the steaming cup of coffee…no one wanted to mention the big elephant in the room, acknowledge the unspoken words. The truth of the matter was…on that battle field all he had seen was Conner, Roy had faded into his background and he felt enormous guilt for it. That with only his actions he had made a decision, and perhaps hurt someone who had truly cared for him.

"Look…I get it, you don't have to say anything… the truth is that for a while I came to realize that I was just fooling myself." Roy muttered his expression serious as it always was, he sighed before running a hand through his red hair, hand falling to his side as he watched the muted news feed. Every city had gone up in flames, war still raging as the people fought what they believed their right, he couldn't see how this world would recover from this and he did mean world as this disease spread across the globe, all cities looking like war zones painted in blood and flames.

"I…I never meant to hurt you, I just…you weren't my rebound, I do have feelings for you just…"

"Not as strong as the feelings you have for him" Roy finished, he wasn't bitter honestly, he saw the truth in Richard's eyes, maybe if all of this hadn't happen…Richard could have been his.

Richard didn't answer, what could he say to that…he felt as if he had used Roy and maybe to an extent he had, but the truth is given time he could have fallen deeply for the man. Given time…but they were not given time. He looked up at Roy's approach, his form towering over his own as his uninjured hand cupped his cheek. He leaned in, lips hovering over Richard's own before he moved to his forehead, a gentle kiss placed over his brow that lingered before he finally pulled away.

Richard found it hard to breathe, his hand clenching the proclaim mug in his hand as Roy pulled away, the smell so distinct to him fading from his senses. Without thinking he reached out, his fingers curling in Roy's suit. The man stopped his retreat, hand curling around slender fingers, he brought them to his lips before finally letting go.

"I'm sorry…" Richard spoke softly, he couldn't look into those eyes, he just couldn't, but he truly was sorry for ever doing this to the man. He should have waited a bit longer when he had agreed to enter into a relationship, he wouldn't have guessed it would end like this.

"Both Batman and Superman are headed to the maximum security prison…they're going to speak to Lex Luther" Roy finally revealed as he pulled away, originally that was news he had wanted to pass on as he searched for Richard. Seeing him lifeless and tired, his worry evident, he realized that in truth he would have to let him go regardless of how he felt. Richard had never belonged to him, and even if he thought Conner unworthy of him…he was the one Richard wanted above all else.

"What?!...w...why…?" Richard fired off rapidly in shock, all the possibilities painted across his mind as he looked desperately into Roy's eyes.

"If anyone would have an antidote for kryptonite it would be Lex Luther…they would have asked Harry but…I doubt he is in the frame of mind to even think at this moment" Roy voice low.

The reminder alone put a damper on the rising joy, here he was wallowing in pain when his mother was hurting just as much, his little brother no trace, all that remained were stains of blood and the panicked words of a crying girl.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Superman frowned as he looked at Batman, his mood was significantly darker than normal, an air of tension and regret around the man. It couldn't be helped…he knew that earlier Batman had tried to speak to Harry…whatever was said between them seemed to have struck right at home. The man had become more silent, obsessively rooting up every lead and possible sign of his missing son. It was a cold comfort that Alysander could be alive still, many years in contact with Ra's al Ghul and his actions at present unpredictable.

He clenched his hands tight as he thought about Conner…his little brother fighting for his life, stringed up on machines; his form unrecognizable. Ra's al Ghul had taken much from them, and plunged the world into chaos…and to what end, no one in the league knew.

"We're here" Bruce's low baritone broke him from his muse, he looked up to see Lex Luther chained securely to a single chair in an empty room. The man looked different, he had lost much weight, dark circles under his eyes, almost fragile in his confines.

"Well, well… I never thought the day would come the Batman and Superman seeking help from little old me, then again the world has gone to hell who can you possibly turn to" Superman scowled, barely holding unto his restraint as the man mocked them. His voice was still that sickening drawling baritone, a cultured voice that always believed he held the upper hand.

Batman glared at the infuriating man, his anger boiling under his skin as he thought about all the valuable hours lost in finding his son…all the valuable hours Harry slipped into despair, the blame placed on his shoulders. His heart throbbed at those whispered words from the man he loved…they weren't accusing or even angered, they spoke as if every word was fact. Harry perhaps had lost his fate in him.

"Tough crowd…and Helias, precious Helias where is he, after all his charge is lying on deaths door, I thought he would have cared to come" Luther raised an eye brow, eyes seeking out the truth as Batman remained stoic and Superman glared.

"Kryptonite…we know you have an antidote for it!" Superman, stepped forward pulling the man up by the collar around his neck. Luther grin was sharp, eyes glinting enjoying the upper hand he had. With the coming of the end of the world it was only right he enjoyed his advantage.

"Superman!" Batman called out, willing the man to put Lex Luther down, an approach like that would get them nowhere. The man held all the cards despite his troubled state, locked away for life, he had nothing to lose if he withheld information from them.

Superman released the man, stepping back as he tried to calm down, he wanted to punch that grin off the man's face.

"What do you want?" Batman spoke up, he knew when their hands were tied and at this point he did not have time to waste on mind games and word play. Lex Luther had the answer to curing Super Boy, but not only that there was a possibility though small he would know where Ra's al Ghul had taken his son.

He ignored the protest from Superman, he couldn't afford to let his emotions cloud his judgment, he had done it over the year and what it got him was a broken lover and a possibly dead son! He had told Harry that Alysander was alive…but how true was it.

Lex Luther hummed in thought leaning back as much as he could chained to a chair,

"I would tell you to free this hellhole…" Lex began but was interrupted by a fuming Superman.

"Not a chance!" Superman spat out stepping forward menacingly only to be held back by a hand on his arm.

"It's as you said, that is out of the question; If you are unwilling to lend your aid then we are better off elsewhere." Batman's voice was calm and collected, in perfect control as Lex's eyes bore into his own.

Lex began to chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest before he looked off to the side wistfully.

"Until this day…I can't quite see what Helias saw in you, after all he did carry a great dislike for your every being. I told him he was tainted for carrying your child…a pity now that the said child is far out of your reach" Lex Luther smirked, watching with hidden amusement as Batman's hands clenched the figure remaining silent as Superman seem just about ready to erupt in restrained anger.

"How did you know about that?" Superman all but hissed, if Bruce wouldn't show his anger he would show it for the two of them. Lex Luther had no right!

"The walls talk and I'm afraid I will prove no help in locating the sweet boy, but never mind that, there is an antidote…well not so much an antidote than an inhibitor that will stop the effects of the Kryptonite momentarily, just enough for Conner's body to do the rest, burn it out of his blood stream…you'll find it at the Cadmus labs…whatever is left of it" Luther drawled as if the topic did not interest him.

"Why would you just give us this information?" Batman questioned, ever cautious as he studied the man.

Luther laughed humorlessly, expression almost disgusted…

"That lover of yours is a poisonous seductress, he played me the fool and I'm still caught in his web. It's pitiful really but what can you do, I'm still a man at the end of the day and Helias Marques is a prize that managed to slip away."

Batman said nothing, Superman already halfway out the door already on route to Cadmus as quickly as possible. Before he could leave he was stopped in his tracks by Luther's words.

"You've been with him for ten years, you of all people should know he will stop at nothing to save his child. If you take your eyes off him for a second…" Luther didn't finish his statement, falling silent as Batman left, cloak billowing behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce ran down the halls, cowl pushed away from his head as he quickly opened the door that lead to his room.

"Harry!" He shouted desperately, eyes scanning the dark room frantic, he didn't flinch as the lights were turned on, Wonder Woman entering the room just as quickly scanning herself before her eyes landed on a piece of paper placed on the neatly made bed.

Superman hovered uncertainly outside, a vial of light yellow liquid swishing around as he moved. Wonder Woman looked at him her eyes saying it all, the man nodded before making haste to the medical wing.

"Bruce…he left something" she spoke quietly, pointing to the lone paper.

Bruce released the breath he had held, his heart racing miles per minutes, his pulse beating fast underneath his heated skin. A gloved hand took up the paper, ripped from one of his books that lined the shelves.

I had to hurt you so you would look away…

You would have guarded me so closely, giving me no space in my despair as you mourned along with me…

You would have stopped me from doing what I had to do, and yes there is something I must do…

Something that I've kept from you for a long time, my fear clouding my judgment, this was something that not even you could prepare for.

I played the cards that fate had given to me and accept what must be done

I played on your guilt, I broke your heart please don't take my pain to heart, you alone should not bare my burdens.

It was never your fault, don't ever think it was…

I'll return our baby boy back to you…

Please don't search for me, I beg you don't search for me, for…

You will never find me, but he may find you

And though I don't deserve it…

Please forgive me…

My Dark Knight, forgive me…

For I love you, I have always loved you and I will forever love you

Bruce's hands trembled, his chest tightening as the paper partially crumbled in his hand.

"Bruce…I sense magic in the air, it feels like Dr. Fate" Wonder Woman's voice was grim as she looked at the still man.

She didn't jump as the man fisted the wooden table beside him, the wood splintering under the force, his body bent over.

"Damn it Harry! Damnit!" He cursed, the paper held in a vice like grip.

"I need to talk to Dr. Fate" Bruce almost growled, leaving the room quickly, his anger clear in his stride, darkness looming.

"Mother Hera help us all" Wonder Women muttered a soft prayer, following after the Batman, she would have to stop him from doing something he would regret.

Harry…where have you gone


	21. We do what we most

Alysander winced, eyes opening only to close abruptly at the bright lights shining down at his form. He was confused, his only memory was of him boarding the big yellow school bus, his dad standing among parents as he waved. He remembered how the trophy wives fawned over his tall form, whispering spitefully that his mother wasn't doing his duty. It mattered not that they purposely forgot the news that the man was seeking medical help for his young daughter, that's what the media had said at any rate. The Wayne family had kept their silence as they had always done, their privacy the priority, the tabloids' view of them unimportant.

His head throbbed painfully, his ears felt clogged and his joints ached like any regular old man…he had to tell his father to let up on the training.

Wait…

He hadn't been training, he had gone straight to bed to prepare for the stupid trip his school had proclaimed mandatory. He remember how annoyed he was, his unfortunate for him class mates rushing unto the bus like a pack of hooligans, Rick purposely pushing against his shoulder, a parody of a fall as he reached out to steady the brat. The kid had grinned like it was some accomplishment, Laura passing with a disdainful sniff her head buried in her book.

He had rolled his eyes at it all, looking back at his father with a put upon expression before he had grudgingly boarded the bus. Before he knew it, they were on their way out of Gotham City, the bus driver chatting away on the radio that connected him to the teachers and other buses behind them.

For a private school, the student count was quite large.

Alysander tensed as it all came rushing back, the collapsing bridge, jumping through the window, running with Laura's hand held tight in his own.

They were attacked! and his powers couldn't save him, he got his ass handed to him by a…!

His internal panic was interrupted by a deep chuckle, his body stiff as a large hand ran through his curly hair.

Alysander opened his eyes once again, eyes flickering frantically to his bound hands and feet, he fought against the restraints, pulling away from the man that sat beside him. He was strapped to what looked like a hospital bed, the room sparse without windows and a single steel door serving as both entrance and exit.

"You're finally awake, have anyone told you that you look like your mother? At first glance all people would probably see is the detective…oh my correction Bruce Wayne, but if you look close enough you're all your mother" Ra's al Ghul smirked, amused as the child glared at him.

"Don't touch me you pedophile creep!" Alysander shouted furiously, the bands around his arms not budging, he tried to call on his wind but even that connection felt lost to him. He felt weak and trapped, with a mad man for company!

The smirk fell from Ra's al Ghul's face, clearly not amused by the insult. He stood up, back turned to the child as he walked over to a table lined with many syringes, and tiny bottles with silver corks. Alysander swallowed nervously, foot twisting in the stark white sheet a sharp pull of injured skin…a reminder that he had been stabbed. He looked down to see the wound bandaged, but spotting of blood seeping through sluggishly, it looked like he had opened a few stitches.

"You're unbelievably mouthy for a child of the Batman, then again it's to expected my own precious son wouldn't know manners if it hit him in the face" Ra's al Ghul drawled, fingers brushing over the syringes, the glass clinking together as they shifted. Finally his hand hovered over a syringe separated from the rest, the needle fine but not particularly long.

"Stop calling him your son! Momma hates you!" Alysander shouted angrily, the bands creaked, the material tearing a bit at the edges. Seeing this, Alysander looked up quickly at the man who still had his back turned, if he could just get one hand free, he could probably catch the man off guard, knock him out with a quick blow and work himself free after.

Ra's al Ghul fought the need to roll his eyes at the childishness, loading up the syringe, flicking the tube to remove the air bubbles. He could hear the child's struggle behind him, and the tearing of the band. He had become a Master in his own right and not just by luck, a low tear almost no existent was like a honking trailer in his ear. The boy thought him a fool to not know what was going on behind his back.

Ra's al Ghul didn't even flinch as he caught the boy's swinging hand, pinning him to the bed as he readied the syringe, the boy cursing as grey eyes speckled with familiar green glared in hatred. If he had a heart he would have cringed, probably feel guilty, unfortunately he didn't have one…unfortunate for the boy that is.

"Tut- tut it seems that I will be teaching you manners for your short stay in my abode, be glad that it's not you I truly want" Ra's al Ghul drawled as the syringe needle pierced through Alysander's soft skin, its contents rushing through his veins. Alysander felt as if his body was lead, he couldn't move and his mouth was unimaginably dry. His vision shifted in and out of focus, the voice of the man that would have been his grandfather muffled in his ear. A lone tear hot against his cheek escaped, he didn't want this…he wanted his momma, he was no hero and one year of training wasn't enough for him to suppress his emotions like his father

He wanted his momma and his gentle smile, to tell him everything was alright, take him away from this cold place.

"There now, your mother will soon be here, rest and I will see you soon dear grandson" Ra's al Ghul was expressionless as he said this, pushing the stray curl out of the boy's face. He stood just as quickly, turning to leave looking back once before he left the room.

Precious Helias would be coming soon, the pulse of the strange but beautiful dagger he was given proof of this.

He will come and when he does you will use this…you will ensure that my will is done, and the world will be yours, your just reward.

Yes Harry would come to save his precious son, and with his presence the cards dealt will fall into place. He would re-imagine this world as it should have always been, destroy the world to build it anew.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rain was pouring heavily, each drop a constant rhythmic patter against the zinc roof of the Leaky Cauldron, the sign flickering in and out, a fault in the magic matrix that powered its design. Many scampered for cover, the Knight Bus screeching around the corner, the smell of burnt rubber high as it came to a stop, a crowd of passengers making there descent.

Many witches and young children screamed in fright as loud cracks of thunder echoed in the sky, lightning having streaked momentarily, painting thin streaks that slowly faded into the night sky. No one noticed the cloaked figure silently walking among them, body dripping wet as they pushed through the crowded pub.

No one would care in a time like this.

"Did you hear the stupid muggles are out there killing themselves!" a man grunted, he didn't know much about what was happening, but whatever it was big enough to sound alarms from the higher ups. He didn't see what the big deal was really, the muggles couldn't possibly hurt them; they were still living in the damn dark ages if that course at Hogwarts about muggles were right.

"Good riddance! The less of them the better I say, not that I'm prejudice or anything, just stating fact" his drinking companion spoke nervously, his eyes flickering around in case he was heard. The last thing he needed was to be called a DeathEater for not being a merlin forsaken blood traitor like the lot of them. He hadn't supported the L...Lord V…the Dark Lord, but he sure as hell wasn't all friendship and rainbows with the stupid muggles.

His partner grunted, chugging down Firewisky like no tomorrow, he watched a strange figure slipped through the crowds and around the corner, a taller one following close behind. He grunted before signaling Tom to fill up another pint of his own drink, whatever those two cloaked figures were up was their business.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This way!" the tall figure hissed, rain getting into his eyes as he turned a corner and parted the bricks that lead to a secret entrance. They wasted no time as they both were ushered in by a tall man, beard salt and pepper flowing down his chin. Aberforth Dumbledore was an impressive sight, his expression set in a scowl as he impatiently peeped outside…making sure the cost was clear

"Hurry up now, no sense dilly dallying out there, we don't have all night!" the man's gruff voice rushed them in as he quickly swished his wand, the bricks replacing themselves silently, a shower of dust displaced falling to the ground and covering his boots.

The man quickly lit the lamp hanged on the walls, large mugs filing themselves with hot chocolate.

The figures shed their cloaks silently, red hair shining in the yellow light, blue eyes watching as his best friend remained silent through it all, accepting the warm mug that was floated over to him.

"You lads are two screws shy from madness I wager, travelling in this weather! Well welcome and make yourself at homes, you won't hear a peep out of me as far as it concerns what you plan to do this night!" with that the man quickly flounced away, climbing the stairs to get to his single bedroom, he had done enough for the night and would concern himself no longer with whatever mischief those two were up to.

The flames flickered in the bar, Ron moving to start a fire in the fireplace that added more light, a soft glow cast upon the room. The smell of pine wood wafting in as the wood crackled and succumbed to the flames was heavenly, working to soothe his frayed nerves, his hands shaking if only a bit as what they planned to became clear in his mind. Every now and again a soft pop would sound, the fire just right before Ron finally stood.

"Harry…" he started softly, his best friend seemed lost to the world, staring down into the steaming cup of chocolate.

It all happened so fast, a strange projection in his living room as he has put his son to bed, Hermione worn out cuddled under the sheets, seemingly dead to the world. He admitted he was frightened when that strange symbol appeared, an ankh he think it was called… he had seen one once when they had traveled to Egypt to visit Bill.

Harry's image had appeared, a man in a weird suit and helmet standing behind him, telling him that he would be teleporting to his location, and that he truly needed his help. The desperation in his voice was enough for him to quickly nod his head, and after hearing the story, the helmet man admitting that he himself couldn't locate Harry's stolen son, he put all his effort to help in any way he could.

That was why they were here, hidden from the rest of the wizarding world as they moved forward with their plan.

If Hermione knew what they were doing she would not approve.

"Are the items ready?" Harry asked softly, letting go of the mug, the red porcelain floating in the air before drifting to the bar counter.

Ron nodded his head seriously, emptying his pockets of shrunken items and laying them out on a nearby table. Everything there was illegal except for a few drops of tree sap from a Holly tree. They were going to brew an illegal locating potion, illegal in that it would require an offering of blood from a close blood relative. The only potion that could find any one regardless of wards they hid behind or dark spells casted.

They worked silently, Harry dicing the ingredients thinly as he set a cauldron to boil over the fire place. Steam rose quickly and he soon removed it to place over a cauldron rack, Harry carefully adding each ingredient. He stirred clockwise seven times and antilock wise another seven, the water clouding over to a sickening yellow, the consistency thick and the stench so strong of vomit and rotten flesh that Ron couldn't help but gag, his eyes watering.

Harry gently rested the ladle upon the table, waiting for a few seconds before accepting the small dagger Ron presented him with. In a quick motion he slashed his palm, blood running freely; dark in its color as Harry clenched his fist, seven drops and the potion was a powdery blue, the smell like muggle cotton candy and fresh fruits.

Ron swallowed as the potion settled, scooping up the thick liquid and transferring it to a basic crystal vial as Harry healed his palm. This was it, they had done it, brewed an illegal potion in the dead of night with naught but an empty bar baring witness. It was almost like their Hogwarts days, the only difference that the mood was not one set in excitement…this was entirely too serious of a situation to be jumping in joy for a potion brewed correctly.

"Ron…" Harry began, his eyes set on the vial in Ron's hand; the man held unto it tightly, it was obvious he was not comfortable with the entire situation….he didn't particularly approve but was unwilling to voice it.

"Let me come with you!" Ron almost pleaded desperately, willing Harry to just look into his eyes and see the madness that was this plan.

"I can help Harry! please if you do this you will…" Ron moved closer hands holding Harry's arms desperately as he tried to talk sense in his stubborn friend. The stupid Deathly Hallow Symbol pulsed angrily glowing a sickening red before returning to normal. Outside the storm had gotten worst, the wind howling against the lowly bar, rain pelting down and thunder roaring for all to hear.

Harry shook his head, stepping away slowly as he gently pried the potion from the man's large hands.

"You can't help me Ron…no one can, you don't understand what's going on…"

"Bullshit Harry! There is no way in hell I'll stand here and let you…!"

"But you already have" Harry interrupted softly, looking into those pained blue eyes, it seemed that even now he was still hurting the people close to him. He thought about Bruce who would be raging mad from the stunt he had pull…his precious daughter that would wake and see that her mother had left her.

Left her in a time when their world was falling apart.

Harry clenched his hands tight, taking a deep breath and restoring his resolve; Ron opened his mouth as if to object again but thought better of it, he looked down at his feet angrily before stepping back. Harry's expression was absolute, cold and detached now, the man who felt so much and had too big a heart was pushed behind the cold mask of Helias Marques. That in itself was shocking when he found out that his friend wasn't a Potter by blood… that all the Wizarding world knew was a lie. Regardless this man was still his friend and a simple name change would make no difference.

Silence reigned, the crackling of the fire place doing nothing to soothe Ron's building anxiety, he didn't like this, but what could he do? Harry had come to a decision a long time ago… it was obvious.

No words he spoke in this moment would change anything.

"Just…come back…come back ok" Ron wouldn't admit that in that moment his voice cracked and tears burned at his eyes. He hadn't gotten a chance to truly talk things out and repair their friendship, restore it to what it should have been. Too much was left unsaid, and already he was losing Harry again.

He jumped in surprise when a slender body pressed into his own, warm and smelling of Jasmine as he wrapped his arms around his friends back. He hid his face in soft curly hair that use to resemble a bird's nest when they were younger, how Harry's knees use to be so knobby and forever bruised red, his glasses huge on his small face.

"I never told you this…but I did forgive you Ron, long ago…my pride just wouldn't let me reply. You had hurt me…but I realized that our situation was a collection of misunderstanding and lack of communication. We both were at fault…and to an extent I couldn't accept that, I wanted the blame to be solely on you…justification for why I would cut you out of my life"

Ron held Harry tighter as he listened to whispered words, a burden been lifted from his shoulders, he definitely wasn't crying.

Harry looked up with a gentle smile before finally pulling away,

"Thank-you" and with those simple words Harry grabbed his cloak, potion held securely in his hand and left through the secret entrance, Ron was left feeling dread and despair…he wondered if what he had done was right. Allowing him to just leave like that, no idea where he had gone.

Ron looked over at the cauldron, much of the potion still left and would still be viable for a few more days. He should discard of it…he should,

But what if…

Without thought and expression grim, Ron quickly bottled up the rest of the potion, discarding of the cauldron and leftover ingredients. He pocketed the vials and just as quickly he left, unsuspecting of Aberforth lurking in the shadows a deep frown on his face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce sat silently as he watched over his daughter, she had cried herself to sleep upon realizing her mother was nowhere to be found and Alysander was gone. Her tears only tore at his heart that much more and his anger grew. He was angry with Ra's al Ghul, angry with Dr. Fate who remained infuriatingly silent, he was angry with Harry for just leaving like that, taking the world upon his shoulders and heading straight into danger. He was angry with himself for ever allowing things to get this bad…for not protecting his own god damn family as he had so valiantly protected strangers in the dead of night.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, eyes straying to the lone paper, Harry's last words before he disappeared into the night. He told him to forgive him, forgive him for leaving them…forgive him for tearing them apart slowly. Harry didn't realize that he wasn't the only one that needed forgiveness…just like how he didn't realize that he didn't need to do this alone.

That stupid, reckless, infuriating too brave man, that would rather push him away than accept his help.

Protecting them he said…

He told him that he loved him…

Ten years and he told him he loved him before leaving him.

He should be happy, rejoicing…but all he could feel was deep anger.

"Hey Bat...Dad, there's someone here…we don't know how they got into the tower, but they want to see you…it has something to do with Mom" Richard spoke softly as he stood hesitantly at the door way, watching his father shrouded in darkness, his form almost menacing. Bruce didn't answer, sat back in the arm chair, eyes trained on his daughter as she gripped her bat plushy desperately.

"Dad?" Richard queried hesitantly, the man had withdrawn into himself the tension around him so thick that no one wanted to be in his presence for too long. He could understand, the series of events were getting a bit too much, one after another. He wished desperately for a break, but knew none was to come…not until their family was together again, and this damn war had ended.

He should have been even just a little bit happy, Conner fighting through the kryptonite after he was given the inhibitor from Lex Luther, things were looking up for him. He couldn't be happy though, his little brother and mother was out there somewhere, Ra's al Ghul a constant threat to them both.

He broke out of his muse as Bruce silently stood, tucking his daughter in before leaving the room.

Richard sighed, casting one last glance at his sister before following close behind.

He wondered…

Would they ever recover…?

Would it ever be over...?


	22. Who can defeat death ?

Let me tell you a story…

About a little boy…lost and filled with so much pain as he yearned for the family who would always love him. He cried, he wept, he hoped he prayed and then one night on a lonely island, rain tearing their hiding place apart, wind howling in uncontrollable rage and waves clashing like titans at war…he was delivered

A giant came, not upon a white carriage like he always dreamed, but with a strange pink umbrella and scraggily beard, Wizard he said he was.

He didn't think much of it, what was there to think about?!

He would be free, he could be happy…maybe this was his chance to build a family.

How naïve.

His freedom was no freedom, he was pushed and pulled, left by his lonesome to survive in a world that should have been his home…his only comfort.

War upon the horizon, a madman after his head and a manipulating headmaster who was good in his own right, but unwilling to see how he let the greater good cloud his judgment.

The little boy fell.

Darkness consumed him, and he yet again wept.

When would he be free?

Could he ever be free?

War waged and he was caught in the middle, it would never end, that man would hunt him down to ends of the world on the whispered words of a woman drunk and little bit insane.

Prophecy….there is no such thing.

Only choices and decisions made…that was prophecy.

He was tired of it, Dumbledore was dead… what would he do…how could he seek his freedom.

Have you ever heard the tale of The Deathly Hallows…?

No…he had never heard it, but he saw it as his chance, he would gain the power to defeat this madman.

He would be free…

Poor innocent child…you know not what you ask.

Death is not a virtuous being, death is not a selfless entity…

Death just is…who were you to control his power?

You walked in a trap without even knowing, you folded to his will and from you he took your freedom…killed your first love.

Despair he hissed in your ear, unhappiness forever to follow, your soul lost for a selfish world…they knew not your sacrifice.

Death loved no man…death loved no one, death liked control, the world should have been his oyster.

Your soul is his key…by his side he could accomplish what he was destined for, never mind that his will had been corrupted ages ago.

Death was no longer what death should have been.

His existence a disgrace to all forms of death that existed.

Your soul by his side, war waged, and his head held high as the world plunged into chaos.

His brother smiled, famine following dutifully behind, hands that touched beautiful souls tainted them in his corruption.

They dance a tune of old, chant and sing, clap your hands you poor soul, this is your existence.

You are chained, the key to his accord… his will be done.

A young child is born, naught but a babe…

He wails in your arms and around you his children gather, pestilence…sickness ravages the land and all you must do is watch.

Waves clash, storms rage and the island in the distance far from your reach, your soul forever trapped by his side.

A boon…he granted you a boon and in return you give yourself, your soul the perfect vessel to bring about his will. Through you his horsemen live and upon the horizon, the world plunged into darkness.

Apocalypse sings.

This is his will, his design…

Who can defeat Death?

Who can topple him from his victorious throne?

The answer…

No man, no one…

Who can defeat Death but Death himself…?

So endeth a story of a boy with a lost soul.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth, the liquid thick sliding down his throat, grainy in consistency as his mouth dried. It tasted too sweet mixed with heavy iron, his tongue soar from drinking it down before it could ever truly cool.

Images flashed before his eyes, a town, sick people cloaked in coats desperately seeking warmth, snow had fallen. Car horns loud, traffic jammed as the country taxi man screamed outrage. Dirt roads, carts pulled by mules, strong smell of hay and the people toiling away in rice fields.

Toiling away in rice fields yet snow fell.

A fortress tucked away in high mountains cloaked by mist, the howl of an animal, its prey caught in its jaw, blood smearing its fangs as it pulled its catch down a hole, never to be seen again.

Alysander…his slumped form, bags under his eye chained to a wall, Ra's al Ghul, hands folded behind his back, awaiting his arrival.

Times a wasting precious son

Harry eyes opened abruptly, his heart hammering in his ear, his breathing rapid before it gradually calmed, his resolve strengthened. Behind him Dr. Fate and Klarion watched on silently, their respective symbols glowing, a pulse of magic in sync with their heart beats.

"When I find him…you make sure he's taken to safety, it is all I ask of you" Harry spoke quietly, his voice almost unemotional as he slowly turned to face the entities.

Death, Chaos and Fate conflicting states of being at peace in light of one goal, the likes of which will never be seen for a thousand years to come, and a thousand more.

Klarion said nothing, his familiar purring in his arms content as he studied the man that should have been simply a vessel of death. Instead his soul was trapped in glorious torment, his hands tied and his happiness sacrificed. He didn't feel pity for him, he was being of chaos, why would he feel pity; he was only here to watch the show, to see the outcome.

If helping him retrieve his precious stolen baby would grant him front row seats, why refuse.

"It will be done young one" Dr. Fate spoke, his voice filled with compassion and understanding, this was the last stand…in the end it would all rest on this young man's shoulder.

Harry nodded looking up at the night sky, stars twinkling, it looked so peaceful; no one would believe that in distant cities war raged, flames erupted and innocence fell, the heroes unable to contain the spread of chaos. Harry glanced over at Klarion, his familiar raising its head, its stare piercing his soul.

The unnatural spread of chaos that was the will of one disgraced entity…they were all trapped in deaths finely spun web.

Without a word he apparated, the loud crack echoing around the two entities… they would await his call. When it was complete they would usher Alysander Wayne to safety, return him to his father's arms…or if the whispers upon the winds were right, they in the end wouldn't be needed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" One of the gathered members of the league shouted, body tense as all around they readied for a fight. They had been gathered around the control room, hashing out strategies to stop this war once and for all and usher innocents to safety. Every turn was another road block, wave after wave of violence hitting them from all sides. Their team was stretched thin, having to deploy worldwide, fighting against the government themselves while trying to minimize the amount of damage they caused.

So far it wasn't going well.

Worst their main strategist was distracted, all his time and resources poured into finding his missing kid and AWOL lover…wife…husband?

It didn't matter, the fact remained Batman was out of commission as it concerned the rest of the world, they were left to their own devices and they…they couldn't grudge him that. He had sacrificed too much of his life, too much time with his family to the world, it was time he was selfish for once.

But back to the intruder, they were all gathered invested in their discussions, Kinghtwing's gaze flickering every now and again to the direction of the medical ward, M'gaan watching him carefully before being distracted by Kaldur that passed on an urgent message. A loud sound had echoed, almost like the backfire of an old bus, everyone jumping in fright before grabbing for their weapons, eyes zoomed in on the intruder in the watch tower.

The watch tower that should have been impenetrable to outsiders, secured with state of the art safe guards and equipped with vigilant heroes trained to prevent enemies from ever getting access.

"Where's the Batman?!" The females voice was firm, a no nonsense tone as her brown eyes glared them down, an unusual stick in her hand and a lanky man fidgeting nervously behind her.

"Who the hell are you?!" John shouted, walking through the crowd that had surrounded the two, his ring glowing a menacing green as he assessed the situation. They didn't seem like a threat, the woman short, soft in appearance like any civilian, if not for the crackling energy in the air he would have dismissed her.

His arm twitched as the red-headed man stepped closer to the woman, his hand placed on her shoulder, the same weird stick but slightly different held at his side. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, upon his face a strange mixture of guilt, uncertainty and resolve. He surveyed his surroundings, his grip on his stick tightening before blue eyes met his own.

"Hermione we should probably explain why we're here love" British accent, origin England or there about he wagered. What stood to question was what two seemingly civilian people were doing in the watchtower, and more so what could that woman possibly want with the Batman at a time like this?

Past lover? Doubtful the matching simple wedding bands on their fingers pronounced them married, the slight curve of the woman's abdomen proclaimed her pregnant, 2 months at most.

He couldn't place these two and he didn't like it, enough crap was happening in one day, he didn't need this added to his plate.

He was brought out of his muse as the crowd shifted, Batman's silent footstep loud to their ears as tension built. Leaguers looked on in uncertainty, they didn't expect the man to leave the darkness of his quarters, or even see him 5 ft. away from his precious daughter. His expression would subdue anyone, those not so strong willed which were few in the league cowering if only a bit.

This was the Batman they should have been used to, a closed off intimidating man that never looked happy. A man that being in his presence could do quickly suck the life out of a room with his serious visage. The Batman was tall, but in that moment he could have been 7fth tall the way his presence filled the room.

John watched as the woman hesitated at the Bat's approach, stepping back unsurely, almost colliding with the tall lanky man that quickly steadied her small frame. Her eyes were wide, her throat bobbing before just as quickly all traces of hesitance vanished from her face, and a vial he had not noticed clutched protectively in her hand.

"Batman I assume…better known as…" Hermione trailed off as those masked eyes narrowed, the man had interpreted her presence as a threat, hardly fooled by her soft appearance. She wouldn't alienate the man more by outing his identity, if her speculations were right, not everyone present in this room knew who he was, even if they had some inkling of an idea.

She found this whole situation bizarre…a group of muggle…well not so much muggle, she mused as her eyes met pupiless red sclera of a green man. Harry sure kept bizarre company…but who was she to judge, they came from a world where dragons were real and giants roamed the woods. Her eyes opening to the reality of the muggle world, perhaps it wasn't as strange; creatures similar to the wizarding world existed here, that in itself was a quick to the face.

"You are Batman… correct?" Her voice was steady as she stepped forward, stopping in place as the whole room shifted and the sound of weapons being drawn echoed in her ears. Ron stepped up behind her, glaring down those that would dare to threaten his wife

"Who wants to know?" the man's voice was deep, exceptionally so, a growling quality, his body language unreadable. He didn't seem particularly friendly, his muscled form proving to be greatly intimidating, added to that the fact he was actually taller than Ron. Leave it up to Harry to find a man that towered over him, and scared the hell out of people, to fall in love with. She could imagine how comical their arguments would be, Harry tipping up on his toes to glare down the man, then again…Harry didn't need to tip to subdue people, his aura alone did it for him, besides he wasn't that short, a respectable height really.

Hermione quickly elbowed Ron before he could open his mouth, they had agrees she would do all the talking. She was rightly angry when Aberforth Dumbledore was the one to reveal what had happened in that bar, Ron had caved and revealed the brewed potions he had packed away.

They couldn't afford to mess this up, not when Harry's safety was on the line, she was already angry with him for ever allowing Harry to go off merlin knows where.

"You don't trust us…I get it, but right now we are the only ones who know how to find Harry" Hermione stepped forward once more, she held up a powder blue potion, everyone zooming in at the object. She noticed a teen hovering behind the tall man, she guess he was the person they called Knightwing…Harry's adoptive son.

The room was silent, no one shifted as Batman remained silent, he couldn't be read, and that put Ron on edge. He honestly didn't like this guy, he felt entirely too dark, and he was damn scary. He resisted the need to flinch when he felt the man's heavy gaze land on him, then back onto Hermione. He wouldn't admit that he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked away.

"You must be Hermione...Harry had spoken much about you" Batman finally answered, the whole room releasing a held breath. Hermione's heart calmed, it had unknowingly been racing, she had honestly thought the man would have been more suspicious, they just appearing out of nowhere proclaiming to be able to find his wayward lover.

Studying his form, she realized that he was still suspicious, but was confident in his assessment that they weren't a threat, he would listen to them if only to acquire a chance of finding Harry.

"I need a team with me ASAP, the White House is under attack!" Superman shouted as he rushed into the room, he paused at the two strangers standing before Batman, eyes flickering to his best friend, Batman shook his head before turning away from them, walking ahead.

"You should probably follow him" Knightwing spoke up, before grabbing what equipment he had on hand to follow after Superman, he would arm himself in the armory and re-enter the field. He trust his father would get back his mother and brother in one piece, in the meantime he would do his duty here.

M'gaan followed after him, her mouth set in a frown, Wally and Kaldur looking at each other unsure as they too followed. It seemed that soon there would be a confrontation between the two.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry breathed out mist, the air cold as he pulled his coat closer to his body, it was strange how the weather changed in this part of the world. His boots crunched at the hard snow under his feet, bits of white sticking to his shoe as he adjusted his padded leather gloves.

Austria was a beautiful place, lush green even when snow fell so heavily, beautiful rivers and lakes, and the people ever kind. Harry had made his way apparating away from the populated cities and into to less populated rural villages.

The roads were mostly dirt now, even in the cold weather the smell of hay and dead plants high in the air, a single horse spooked form his entrance. Harry paid the animal no mind, rubbing his hands together before he tracked onwards, village people looking at him suspiciously before pulling their children away and ushering them out of the cold.

His presence wasn't particularly welcomed, the threat of meta-humans having everyone on edge, even if he appeared normal.

"Sir! Sir!" a plump man called, stumbling behind Harry, his clothes disheveled and covered in soothe, his fingers were stained from what might have been coal, his dry mustache twitching. He would have pegged the man for a coal miner, but he honestly didn't know if coal mines were even close to his location.

Harry stopped, raisin his eyebrow in carefully concealed confusion,

The man huffed, his chest heaving from his slight run, his form doubled over as his rounded belly jiggled ever so slightly.

The man calmed and grinned excitedly, procuring a stained paper from his jacket.

"You're that rich fellow's son aren't you?! He said you would make the trip soon, and I should give you this when he saw you. Said you were running away from your abusive husband or something, that's why he was traveling ahead with your kid" The man had no shame, eyes scanning Harry's form inquisitively, eyes glinting with a touch of lust.

Harry said nothing, taking the paper from the man's hand with a frown.

"I assume I should express gratitude" Harry drawled unamused as the man's eyes trailed down his body. It was sickening really, his skin felt oily from the man's gaze…not to mention this man had an odd resemblance of Vernon Dursley.

The man puffed up his chest, looking at the beauty expectantly, before he could even open his mouth the vixen turned his back and was off again.

"Damn bitch" he muttered, only for Harry to turn around swiftly, eyes hell fire. The man yelped and scampered off, Harry shaking his head in disgust before he opened the crinkled paper.

I have always had a fondness for mountains, shrouded in shadows, perfect vantage point for those who know it well, won't you join me?

He crushed the paper, watching as it erupted in black flames in his palm, he looked to the mountain in a distance, just up there a fortress would lay, Ra's al Ghul lying in wait.

His precious son would return home, and he…he would end this game once and for all.

His hands brushed against the cool dagger strapped to his thigh, the gems a deep purple that they were almost black, the image of swirling lotus distinct, and the energy pulsing from it almost static against his finger.

Immortality is a strange concept Harry…I will grant you this boon a part of my very being, when the time comes…use it.

Death was a cruel being, he wasn't nice, merciful…he just was, and Harry had allowed himself to hope, fooled by sweet words. He had never been free, he was merely a pig groomed for slaughter, when he was just right he would be consumed in his entirety.

Immortality was truly a strange concept.

Harry trudged on, the snow hindering his progress... he would apparate as soon as he was close enough.

Ra's al Ghul would get the reunion he so desperately wanted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How did you find this place much less know who I was?" Batman asked as he walked towards the monitoring room. He might not have been out in the field, but he could offer some help until he could find Harry, his eyes strayed to the strange vial in the woman's hand. The lanky man was glaring daggers at him, not that he cared much; he didn't have time for pleasantries.

"Goblins for the right price will do anything Mr. Wayne…do you mind if I call you that? Of course we swore on our magic by our own choice to never reveal the information we had acquired intentionally….you are aware what a move like that would implicate in our world don't you?" Hermione spoke seriously, keeping in step with the man, she could see a little of Harry, yet something wholly different

Bruce merely hummed, the metal doors hissing open as all around monitors circled them, feeds from all over the world as heroes clashed with the citizens of a country they pledged to protect loud in their ears.

Hermione gasped in surprise, spinning around hand on her mouth as she viewed the extent of chaos in the muggle world. Their authorities had a right to be concerned, what would happen to those countries that had wizarding communities, those countries mixed with muggleborns and regular muggles. It would only be a matter of time before this spread to their world if it wasn't stopped.

"A few nights ago… Harry contacted me, he asked me to help him brew an illegal potion, it would aid him in finding his son…but the look in his eyes…I should have said no! Stopped him even, I like a fool just…!" Ron spoke up frustrated, running his hand through his hair, Hermione put a gentle hand on his arm, before turning to face Batman.

"Look you don't know us, have no reason to trust us, but Harry needs us …all of us to save him form himself, I admit I don't understand what's going on…but how bad could it truly be that we couldn't help!" Hermione spoke passionately, tears gathering in her eyes, she took a moment to compose herself.

"Harry…Harry is a wild cat, he doesn't like being trapped, caged…told what to do. If he think's its right, he will forge onwards without a though about what the rest of us feel, a flaw in his character formed by circumstances beyond his control" Batman's voice was low, his hands clenched tight in anger.

Silence reigned between the three, before Hermione slowly moved to stand beside the man, aware that even if he was not looking, he was well aware of all her movements. Trust Harry to find an older man, who had a touch of paranoia…with so much restrained power.

"This potion…it's still viable, at least for a few more hours…if you take it now, you will know exactly where he is. I would take it myself…but I'm pregnant and Ron, Ron's allergic to Holly sap" She placed the vial in his hand, a gentle hand on his arm.

"Awfully convenient that" Batman spoke seriously as he clenched the cold vial in his hand, Harry had brewed this, disappeared into the night without a trace.

Hermione said nothing as she stepped away, Ron placing an arm around her waist as they both studied the man.

Without a word Batman opened the vial and swallowed the potion in one gulp, immediately his body stiffened, his senses opened far and wide, the sound of waves clashing in his ear…his son looking on with hope, Harry stood with his back turned to him, he glanced back as if aware he was being watched, beautiful emerald eyes peering into his own, a sad smile as his sclera turned black, and the pendants song ringing in his ear.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stood in the middle of an empty cathedral crypt, cream columns discolored and archways overlapping painted with cobwebs and much dust. The wind that traveled through the crypt sang a haunting tune, the sound of eerie voices singing praises to the sky as old wooden doors creaked, and the moon shun stray beams through cracks in the walls.

The fortress of Ra's al Ghul was not what he had thought, the first imagery fooling him to think it would have been like the one in Egypt.

Cold air sent shivers down his spine, the smell of death clawing at his thought, the air stained with decay.

Suddenly the the ancient torches erupted in flames, the light a startling glow as the smell of kerosene became strong and old wood crackled. Harry twisted around at the loud footsteps, the sounds of chains pulling across the floor… a chilling sound.

"Let me go!" a weak voice shouted, a stumble and a curse.

Harry's heart raced, he stepped forward, pupils dilating as adrenaline rushed, his hand brushing against the dagger that sang as the figures approached.

"You've finally arrived, I though you would have never come" Ra's al Ghul revealed himself, his voice a sickening drawl as he pushed Alysander forward. Said boy stumbled, crying out in pain as he fell, dust erupting around him.

Harry inched forward, eyes sharp daggers as he watched his son stagger to his feet, he wouldn't make any sudden movements, Alysander was much too close to the madman !

"You have me like you wanted! Now let him go" Harry growled, a sudden wind picking up at their feet, hands twitching as he readied himself.

Ra's al Ghul laughed mockingly, releasing the chains that held Alysander, the boy not hesitating to run to his mother side.

"Momma he did something! I can't use my powers!" Alysander spoke desperately as his mother quickly embraced him, eyes never straying from the man before them.

"Alysander listen to me…you're going to take this, and run as far away from here as you can" Harry spoke urgently, placing a crystal in his son's hand that resembled an ankh

"But momma!" Alysander protested desperately, small hands clenching into the fabric of his mother's clothes. His body felt weak, too weak after being subdued to the point he could never escape.

"Listen to your mother boy, it would serve you well!" Ra's al Ghul smirked, dagger pulled from his side, the blade elongating into a sturdy sword, the blade thin and razor sharp with glittering red gems.

Shadows flickered around them, the sounds of whispers fast and ominous in Harry's ear as he too took out his own dagger, the blade transforming to match Ra's al Ghul's. Around them a fire circle of the Deathly Hallows surrounding them in a parody of a fighting ring, a feeling settling in, the hissing of snakes causing his heart to race.

Alysander looked around in panic, the various symbols pulsing around them, tremors rocking the crypt at ever pulse of energy that lashed out. He didn't understand what was happening, but knew it was bad, the hissing of snakes he could not see freezing his beating heart.

"Alysander take it and go! When you think it's far enough call out Dr. Fate's given name… Nabu, he will take you to your father" Harry spoke urgently, as he pushed his child away, forcing him to take the crystal.

"Momma I'm not…!" Alysander began desperately

"I said go Alysander!" Harry's voice was harsh as the lighted circle began to spin, wind so fierce they could hardly see, the whispers screaming now.

Alysander jumped, heart racing, tears burning at his eyes, a sob escaping a he turned and ran the crystal held tightly to his chest.

He stumbled up the stairs and out into the forest, the snow cold against his skin as he blindly ran, stumbling over hidden roots and tripping over rocks so sharp they cut into his skin.

Overhead thunder roared and lightning flashed, the moon no longer in sight, he stopped to look back at the cathedral in the distance, overhead the symbol of the Deathly Hallows raging red, black clouds swirling down, a parody of a twister as the wind howled.

Alysander sobbed as his mother's whispered words echoed in his ear upon his retreat, he turned and ran again, foot twisting as he ignored the quakes of the earth , the tortured scream of dead souls gripping his heart.

Always know that I love you…momma loves you my little wind


	23. Fade to Black

Already he could hear the blood rushing to his ears, a torrent of waves clashing against the solid brick of tense silence.

This would be it….

This would be the last stance.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his blade, a breath of air from his lips and a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, his hair sticking uncomfortably to his back.

Ra's al Ghul said nothing, his stance almost mocking as they both circled the other, wind howling in the not so far distance, old bricks shedding torrents of dust and cobwebs for every roar of thunder in the eye of the storm.

Beneath their feet the Deathly Hallows glowed a menacing red, pulsing with vile energy that set them on edge, small hairs standing stiff at attention. The circle expanded, it covered the entire crypt, the red glow seeping into shadowed alcoves and curving around towering pillars; this would be their arena, a battle field set to deliver them to their destiny.

"You can only run from death for so long young son" Ra's al Ghul drawled, his tone serious as he twirled his blade lazily through the air, the sharp edge cutting through nothing, the ringing of metal echoing in their ears as the colors of the rubies blurred, and the blade was steadied before him.

"He will always come to reclaim what is surely his, and in your suffering my world rejoices"

He shrugged of his cloak, his shirt soon to follow as he inched forward…readied his stance, emerald eyes peering into equal emerald eyes.

Cold disposition

Harry's heart raced miles per minutes, the beat fierce against his ribcage, a painful twinge as he tightened his hold…shifted his weight, eyes never straying from the skilled man.

The man who was his father.

Freeze…

Silence…

Storm tearing the world asunder…

A twitch of hands…

And before they knew it metal clashed, the steel a chime that echoed loud, tearing at sensitive ear drums.

Harry staggered at the force, grunting as he was pushed back, barely evading the blade that swished pass his face in quick succession.

He stumbled back, Ra's al Ghul advancing, sweat getting into his eyes as he yet again dodged, the slim blade brought up to block another swipe at his head.

Sparks flied as the blades crossed, Ra's al Ghul holding back nothing as Harry found himself pushed back at every swing, his arms jerking from the vibrations of the metals

He slipped, Ra's al Ghul's blade tearing into the skin of his upper arm, blood oozing as he rolled away from the swing that would have taken his head.

"Tsk-tsk come now you can't be this weak!" Ra's al Ghul shouted in outrage, pulling the blade from the floor, small chunks of stone flying in its wake.

Harry cursed as he regained his footing, paying no heed to the rushing of blood, the wound stinging like the bites of a thousand hornet wasps.

Damnit! Swords weren't his forte, he didn't fight with junks of metal, or even truly fought at all, he was at a bloody disadvantage and he knew it…

But did it really matter?

Harry attacked with full strength, the blade swinging through the air with such speed and force that Ra's al Ghul stumbled in surprise.

Adrenaline rushed, and he heard nothing as Ra's al Ghul dodged, a flicker of silver swiping overhead, the ends of his hair caught in the exchange, falling to the ground as he whirled away only to return with just as much force, his blood pumping, dark red escaping to flow down his arm, his grip slippery for every jerk and pull.

Ra's al Ghul grunted as he blocked blow after blow, Harry moving surprisingly fast for someone who was a novice, he dodged the blade aimed for his neck, the steel a rushing whoosh of wind , it was close enough to slice his skin, the blade passing through as if it were soft butter, blood oozing as his back arched.

In the same quick motion he swung his blade freely, the steel tearing through Harry's stomach, blood splattering around them, the sound sickening as he pushed forward without pause.

Harry staggered back, his hand stemming the flow as his chest heaved, sweat sticking to him like a second skin, heat rising to unbearable levels.

His skin itched, he felt as if he was drowned in oil, the air smelling of quickly burning ozone.

He clenched his teeth, willing the scream back as his nerves were set on fire, an erratic pulse in tune with his frantic heart. The taste of metal was heavy in his mouth as his vison wavered, another stagger back, almost tripping over his feet as the pain set in.

Black dots…he was seeing black dots, and his hand…it felt too wet…the wound was deep.

Again…did it really matter?

The consequences would be the same either way, what did he have to lose?!

Ra's al Ghul relaxed his stance, lazily swinging his sword, the sight hypnotic as the blade blurred, blood splattering from its majestic beauty staining the floor below.

He frowned as he watched his son waver yet never falling, the blade so similar to his own held tight, stained with his own blood from the wound he had inflected upon his arm.

Dark purple veins a strange network around each cut and slice he inflicted…

Ra's al Ghul looked at the blade given to him by death, purple lotus almost hidden in the core of the sharp steel.

This blade was poisoned, and looking into the shifting eyes of his son, he knew that this fight was never meant to be a fair one.

"You knew…" Ra's al Ghul's voice was uncharacteristically soft, the deceptive metal biting into his skin as he clenched it tight.

Harry smiled mockingly, wiping the trail of blood from his lips as he straightened his stance.

"Death in his corruption…did you expect anything less, after all this very circle we stand in zaps my power, the blade I hold…by just touching it my blood is poisoned" Harry fell in a fit of coughs, the sclera of his eye flickering from white to black and back to white, the Deathly Hallows glowing fiercely as the pendant around his neck pulsed in answer to his words.

"You didn't use your magic" Ra's al Ghul stated the obvious, it left a bitter taste in his mouth that the direction of this battle was not through his own merit. He was simply a pawn used to place the king in check.

How the mighty have fallen,

A king who purposely places himself in check…how disgusting!

Harry smirked, his teeth blood stained, his form was steady as wind picked up around him, his sclera finally fading to a sickly black, veins of purple scattering across his face, a parody of a spiders web.

The blade fell from his hand, sparks flying across the crypt floor as dead souls howled. Ra's al Ghul stepped back as the circle containing them began to spin lazily, dust falling from the archways to fall upon them as the old building shook.

Harry stretched his hands wide, his head tilted almost mockingly, the cruel laugh from his lips double toned.

"Come now Ra's al Ghul, show me the man feared from the shadows, a Master in his own making, Death's loyal servant!" Harry mocked, his shoulders shaking with laughter that echoed in the older man's ear…black eyes glinting with wickedness and a touch of madness.

"His will be done!" Ra's al Ghul spat out, throwing the cursed sword forcefully to the side, the metal scraping across the floor to collide against the barrier that erupted around them, a fierce growl from snarling lips as the two men clashed in the war of titans.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"M'gann watch your back!" Knightwing shouted as he dodged under a swipe meant for his head, his hands twisting around his attacker, disarming him before he kneed the man in the gut.

Nothing had changed, days upon days of war, and still it raged on, no sense of order or indication that it would ever stop.

M'gann disarmed her attacker with ease, with a flick of her hand the men that surrounded them were sent sailing through the air.

It was a sad day when the people they strived to protect would turn around to attack them. Everyone on the field was foe, and no one would be speared.

Meta-human or civilian.

She was brought out of her muse by a hissed curse from Knightwing, they were standing back to back, providing the perfect shield for their blind spots. No one would ever predict the tension that laid underneath, how her feelings were hurt and how desperately angry she was.

"We have to get these people out of here!" Knightwing muttered furiously, hands clenching his staff as his eyes trained on something in the distance. M'gaan turned in confusion, watching the worry on his face before her eyes stared off into the distance.

A destroyed city, cars turned over, broken class, groaning men and dead bodies covered in blood. The sight alone gripped her heart, her breath quickening at every site that painted across her mind.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

How would they ever recover from something like this?

Her eyes strayed to Knightwing, she noted how his eyes narrowed, his breath even and calm, his stance ready.

The protégé of the Batman, the son of said man… he was trained for this, he was trained to look pass the chaos and see the light at the end of tunnel. He was trained to never stay down, and when it was all over and his mission complete, move on the best he could….fight to protect those that needed him.

Maybe the question wasn't how they would recover from this…but how would she.

She was losing so much in this senseless war, and he…he stood to gain everything, the emotions that rose within her were ugly, and she felt guilty for ever thinking them.

"We have to get them out of here now M'gann!" Knightwing shouted urgently as he sped off, dodging projectiles thrown his way as he scooped up a young girl in his arms, shielding her from harm as he quickly grabbed a crying woman's hand, feet moving fast as he weaved through the chaos around them.

"Wha…?" M'gaan began confused, only to pale as tremors shook the earth, the echoes of a thousand footsteps loud as she watched an army of meta-humans uniformly making their way across the bridge and into the destroyed city.

A third wave was upon them, meta-humans like mindless drones, with uncountable abilities locked in their minds and forced to attack the innocent against their will.

"Come on Meg we gotta get these people outa here, stop spacing out man!" Kid Flash shouted as he whizzed pass, a young boy on his back.

"R...Right!" M'gaan quickly took to the air, hand at her temple as she concentrated on moving as much of the panicking civilians to safer ground, her eyes glowing green; her cape fluttering behind her.

Many screamed out in fear their weapons dropping uselessly to the ground as they struggled desperately, they thought it was another attack.

"Put me down man! I just wanted to live…I just wanted to freaking live man!"

She couldn't focus on her personal dilemma right now, couldn't afford to break down, she was a hero and had a duty to these people whether they were grateful or not.

If her eyes flickered to Knightwing swinging from buildings, expertly twirling as he carried people to safety, no one would be there to judge her.

If her thoughts wavered for a second, and her heart hurt from the thought of Conner holding desperately unto the once boy wonder's hand… no one would know, no one had to know.

She would allow the silent war to rage in her mind, she would block them out if only for second, regain her will and fight to protect as she was taught.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alysander panted as he stumbled down the steep hill, stones and lose dirt mixed with snow falling after him in his descent. He wasn't focused, far from it! How could he when his mother was back there fighting the mad man that was his own father…how could he when his mother had that sad look in his eyes?!

Alysander barely stopped himself from releasing another sob, his eyes burning a he finally stopped running, he was soaked in sweat, and his body overheated even in the cold of the snow that surrounded him.

His hands trembled as he uncurled his fist, the stupid crystal mocking him, the image blurring as hot tears spilled.

"M… Momma I…c...can't do this!" Alysander whispered desperately, the crystal clenched in his hand strangely hot to touch as he looked to the top of the mountain, his trail already fading. He flinched as soft snow flakes kissed his skin, each powdery white slowly falling only to melt upon his skin.

Without thought he was running full speed ahead, rushing through the forest he had just exited, thick branches tearing into his skin as the wind whispered fretfully against his ear, her voice faint in his weakness.

"I can't do this momma!" he cried out desperately, he tripped, pain erupting as he sprawled across the floor, and his body shaking as the crystal skated across the snow covered ground.

He reached out desperately, his heart racing a mile per minute, the wind howling in his ear.

"D...Don't make me do this momma…please, don't make me do this!" He whispered, each word a pained filled call from his heart. He gasped at the rapid footsteps that approached, his eyesight clearing as black boots, scuffed with dirt and snow stooped before him, a large shadowed body looming over his form.

Alysander raised his hand uncertainly, his vision blurred as snow fell in his eyes; large hands grabbed his own, the warmth spreading through his body, so different from the consuming heat that weighed him down with impossible guilt.

"Alysander?" a deep baritone that echoed in his ear, his hand tightening around familiar hands.

"D…dad….Momma….save momma, you have to save momma!" Alysander whispered desperately, his eyes unfocussed.

The wind still howled in his ear, they shouted words of fear, urgency…they had to go now!

A loud clap of thunder shook the forest, it was almost like an earthquake, both figures steadying themselves desperately, lightning tearing frightening images across the sky, flashes of silver light almost blinding as the wind picked up, howled in outrage, their hair wiping around them fiercely.

Batman wasted no time, he didn't need clarification as he scooped up his son, tearing through the thick forest as the wind blinded him, pace quick as if the hounds of hell were on his tail.

His breaths were uneven, his child sobbing in his arms, branches tearing trails of blood across his face, the sting one he could ignore for every step he took forward.

The beat of his heart was frantic in his ear, his chest tightening, legs burning as his muscles were pushed beyond limit.

"Damn it Harry!" he hissed, he could hear backup desperately trying to keep pace with him, he couldn't muster the energy to wait or even care.

Not when his lover was somewhere up there in the middle of this storm, somewhere probably fighting for his life against of foe that could well be out of his league…

Was out of his league…

"Damn it just hold on…hold on damn it!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrenaline rushed, blow after blow and still they were at a stale mate, chest heaving, sweat flowing, bodies battered and bruised as around them the ground was unrecognizable from the blood that spilt and continued to spill.

Ra's as Ghul staggered back at Harry lightning fast hands, sharp nails biting into his skin before he flipped backward.

Another strike to his face…

Stagger back….

Heart racing…

Blood rushing…

A whoosh of air overhead, a heeled boot barely missing his tender scalp

Dodge

Block…

A grunt of pain, blood pooling in his mouth…

Fall back….

Harry gave him no time to recover, a swift kick to the chest, his lithe body twirling, hair fluttering around him.

Ra's al Ghul grunted in pain, his ears ringing as he stumbled, deep wounds bleeding profusely as he wavered, his legs were weak… he couldn't stand.

How the mighty have fallen.

"It seems you are not so weak after all" Ra's al Ghul whispered, his tone almost proud as he looked into deep green eyes, the man's face bruised and battered for every hit he took.

His hand was still pressed desperately to the open wound in his stomach, blood almost black pouring through his fingers, running down his thigs and steadily pooling around him.

How much blood had he lost…why was he still standing with labored breaths, excruciating pain fire in his veins.

Harry smirked the expression a strange mix of sadness and mockery, body staggering forward, one unsteady step after another, till he was in front of the man who would help him seek his destiny.

"Crucio!"

Ra's al Ghul erupted in tortured filled screams, red light swirling around him, hissing like a vengeful snake.

Everything was on fire, his soul screeching for release as he twisted about, never to escape from his torment.

"They say if you cast this spell long enough the victim will be plunged into insanity…but what of the victim that is already insane?" Harry whispered, his body swaying with every drain if his power, his eyes heavy as he staggered forward, Ra's al Ghul's screams blood curdling as they bounced off the walls of the crypt, a single voice mixing with the symphony of tortured souls.

Harry could hear the echo of his heart beat in his ear, the loss of breath, the sound of calm waves in the distance.

Push …

Pull …

Almost in indifference he looked at the man who lay before him, body contorted, mouth wide open as his eyes bled and his mouth frothed, forever frozen in his defeat.

Ra's al Ghul twitched, his hand reaching forward as the red glow slowly faded, hands desperately seeking for the blade gifted to him by death.

A last ditch effort.

He didn't get the chance, a heeled booth coming down with such force that his fingers shattered, the pain he couldn't feel as he slowly looked up into cold emerald eyes.

So much like his…

Yet so different….

He watched as that slender hand raised above him, black flames erupting from his hand, the choir of death a melody of despair in the distance…would this be his defeat?

His body strewn upon the floor of an old crypt as his conqueror bled out before him, hands stained with his own blood.

A blade materialized from the flames, solid sliver steel that shun so fiercely, chimes ringing in his ear as he bared his neck, hands outstretched, eyes closed.

"May his spirt conquer death, for the child will be free"

The sword cut through the air, hot blood a sickening splatter across Harry's face to run down his lips, Ra's al Ghul's body crumbling to the floor, an echoing thud.

The wind sang true, and the Deathly Hallows symbol glowed fiercely for the victor.

His eyes strayed to the shadowed corner, where a cloaked form stood silently, it twisted around, black hair fluttering behind him, robes swishing against long legs before shimmering as if only a mirage. The echoing of footsteps echoing in a distant world

The blade fell from his grasp, flames fizzling out as the red glowing circle dimmed.

His ears were clogged, his body heavy as he slowly placed his hand over the punishing wound, the flow would not stop.

"…rry! Harry!" desperate shouts echoing around him, his vison fading in and out of focus.

He couldn't hear anything, gravity pulling him down as the world spun…

Why can't he hear anything?

His heart beat a steady rhythm against his chest, a lulling thud

Almost a gentle whisper…

Thud…

Thud…

"Harry, wake up damn it! Wake the hell up!" desperation, a pained filled scream, raw emotion spilling through.

Who was that..?

Who held him so desperately…so lovingly that he wept?

"You won't do this to me! You hear me you infuriating, annoying…!"

Why were they shouting…?

I can't breathe….

Why are they shouting...?

Please answer me…

"M...Momma please…Momma!" a child's voice, it wavered, cracking helplessly

Momma…

Who's that…?

I can't breathe…

Don't hold me so tight…

I can't breathe…!

It hurts…

Please…

It hurts!

Emerald eyes open if only briefly, deep brown eyes filled with so much anger, so much despair… so much pain.

He can't say a word, blood bubbling at his lips, sliding the corners of his mouth,

He was choking.

The choirs sing, and his mouth moves,

This man he's shouting…

Pleading…

But he can't hear a thing…

Blood stained hands gently caress smooth skin, blood pooling around them, a desperate hand not his own trying to stem the flow.

You won't stop it…

It's cursed…

You can't stop it…

"Harry look at me! You're gona get through this!"

No…no he won't…

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Yes…stupid.

I have to destroy you…

So you can be safe…

For you all to be free…

Harry smiled, it was heartbreakingly beautiful; his stare never wavering from precious brown eyes.

Emerald eyes watered as his hoarse voice sounded, his struggle evident for every desperate swallow and waver of vision, his chest tight and heart beat a steady rhythm…

" I destroy you…so you can be free, this is his will…his design" a tired whisper as his hand fell from warm skin, spots dotting his vison as the world spun, bells chiming in his ears and distance beat of drums.

Cold breath against his lips, and the pendant sang.

Vision fades…

You no longer see…

The doors close as your lover desperately runs across the expanse of white…

The death world…

Your home?

"He comes…and with him war rages, famine raises its head and smiles; it is his will…"

"Harry so valiant and true, the epitome of Gryffindor, runs from death with his tail between his legs. I thought that to a well-organized mind death was nothing but the next great adventure!"

"May his spirt conquer death, for the child will be free"

"I've never knew you to be a coward Harry…annoying but never a coward!"

No…it is not his home…

Screams echo in his ear, they are afraid, they are angry, strong hands bite into his skin

His heart beat slows…

1…2…3…breathe

1…2…3…breathe

1…2…

The song sings forevermore…

A boy with a lost soul…

Our grey fades to black…

Fades to black…

Black…


	24. The pendulum swings

Swing…

Back and forth

Back and forth…

A whoosh of air…

Slow…

Slow…

The sound lost in the vacuum of your thoughts…

In the coldness of your silence….

Your spirit left to float….

You swing back and forth…

It echoes in this still silence…

Back and forth …

Back and forth….

Time stops for no one, a never ending cycle

And as this silver pendulum swings…

Back and forth…

Back forth…

You awake…

A breath escapes your lips…a vison of mist in its wake…

A finger twitch….

Your heart it beats…and in the distance the sound of the clock ticks…

Tic…

Toc…

Tic …

Toc…

Stop.

A drop of water falls from a drooping leaf and into the expanse of wide deep lake…

Purple lotus float, they glow…they rejoice….

Spin and twirl oh retched existence….

The pendulum swings…

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Upon his carriage he had finally arrived,

And in his arrival your destiny sings, the choice in the palm of your hands,

One of two…never both

His smile a thousand blades that tear into your soul

Choirs sing,

And with a gasping breath you wake, the dream you once had now a reality

Stare into the face of death…

Silence.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As of 2:30 am this morning, the attack of meta-humans have been stopped. I repeat the attack have been stopped. It is reported that shortly after civilians and the heavily wounded were evacuated from destroyed cities, thanks to the efforts of the Justice League and other un-accounted for heroes, the droves of meta-humans armed and ready suddenly froze on spot."

"It was freaky I tell you! They just stood there standing blank eyed like they weren't about to kill us all"

"I thank whatever miracle this is, they stopped! They finally stopped!"

"It was like they were deactivated or something…maybe the rumors were true…maybe they weren't in their right minds, I mean they were peaceful for the most part"

"Maaan I don't care how it happened…if they innocent or not it's their business and the government! I'm just glad my baby girl is alive maan…"

"It's not clear what could have stopped the attacks, similar occurrences happening worldwide simultaneously. What we do know that the body count is steadily rising, families torn apart, cities destroyed and the world left at an impasse as we scramble to restore what little is left of our previous lives."

"Is it over? No one really knows, the authorities unable to give convincing arguments or predictions. Be that as it may, it could have been much worst authorities proclaimed, a sentiment not accepted by irate and grief stricken citizens"

"Could have been much worst! Thousands dead and they say this could have been much worse, children traumatized for life and those bloody meta-human freaks still frozen in our cities like the carrier of death they are!"

"Don't make me sick! How much worst could this get, their sitting on their asses, no lick of help and they have the nerve…!"

"It is noted that various elites have chipped in to support the restoration efforts, Wayne Enterprises owned by multibillionaire Bruce Wayne, Sion pharmaceuticals and Lex Corp both ran and owned by Helias Marques. None of the two were available for comment, understandable in a time like this"

"Regardless we at WCG would like to extend our gratitude to all those that have pitched in nationally and worldwide to restore some sense of order. Most of all great thanks to the Justice league and other associated heroes who have done all that was possible to help the people of our nation. I am Sandy Mitchell…I bid you a good day, and pray you will all remain safe."

Wally sighed as he turned off the news feed with a resounding click, he brushed a hand through his messy hair, before heaving a tired sigh.

"Here you should probably drink this" Wally looked up when a water bottle was held in front of him, Kaldur… a black eye steadily growing along with other various bruises, his lip split at the side, if the angry red line was any indication.

Wally took the water bottle gratefully but didn't open it, eyes trained on words he couldn't see. Everything was messed up, the war had seemingly ended…but where did that leave them? He had seen too much out there, innocents killing innocents, men attacking defenseless children because they were something they feared, mother's exiling their own child because they didn't want persecution.

"Some retirement huh?" Wally spoke bitterly, he couldn't be his jovial self-right now, it wouldn't have been right, no in the least.

"Some retirement indeed" Kaldur spoke softly, placing a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder before he made his way over to the enforced glass that showed mother earth. From this sight no one would know the chaos that lay in wait on her precious soil; she looked at peace and untouched by vile chaos.

Senseless war and to what end?

For what purpose?

His hands clenched painfully, the screams of so many echoing in his ear, those he couldn't save…those that refused to be saved as this sad excuse of a world erupted in flames.

He was thought to never let emotions cloud his judgment… but how could he not when so many suffered needlessly.

He didn't jump when the shorter male placed a gentle hand over his, it was warm against his cold skin.

"In Gotham city…do you think if I was fast enough…Alysander would have been here…? He wouldn't have been..," Wally's voice trembled as he stared blankly at the earth below them, the soft blue an eerie glow upon his skin.

"Don't even go there…you worked as best as you could! We worked as best as we could…sometimes the fates have no qualms about the cards they have dealt." Kaldur's voice was firm, with unshakable resolve. He wouldn't allow his friend to wallow in guilt for things out of their control…they were assigned a duty, one that in the end they could not fulfill…it was of no fault of their own.

He had accepted that, and he hoped Wally would too…he was someone wholly emotional, something like that would weigh heavily on his heart.

Wally said nothing, he simply removed his hand before looking away…

"Wally?" Kaldur asked concerned, turning to face the young man baring marks of the battle not too long fought

"I'm going to…I need rest, I'll catch up with the details later" With that he began to walk away before stopping in his tracks. Teeth held between his lips he turned slowly, and with one step he stood before Kaldur.

Kaldur's eyes widened as Wally leaned in, a gentle kiss, just a brush of warm lips barely touching, before he pulled back.

Without a word he walked away, disappearing down the corridors that would lead him to his room.

Kaldur swallowed as his heart raced for a second, still caught up in the shock of what just happened.

Wally didn't…

No he couldn't have…

It was ridiculous, to even think…

But…

What was that?

"Kaldur we need you at the zeta beams" the radio in his ear crackled, he shook himself from the shock, taking a deep breath before he made his way out of the commons.

"Kaldur'ahm do you copy?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I should hate you!"

The soft voice caused Knightwing to tense, his body frozen as he wrapped his exposed ankle that was quite swollen and bruised. It had twisted, he almost slipping from a sloped climb before he had caught himself and the little boy on his back.

They had gotten sloppy out there, fighting on steam and will power alone, their bodies weary, strained and gravely injured in some cases.

He could count himself as one of the lucky few…something more accounted to Red Arrow sacrifice of his own body than is own skill…as good as he was.

Knightwing sighed before pulling his mask from his face, red lines marked around his eyes emphasizing how truly tired he was.

"M'gann…" he began before trailing off…what could he possibly say? Nothing would change how things had been over the pass days.

M'gaan stepped inside the room slowly, her expression grim and filled with so much hurt, Richard wanted to look away. He didn't want to see it because he would feel obligated to be guilty…he didn't want to be guilty for being in love with Conner.

He wouldn't be guilty because… no matter what Conner had his heart, whether he wanted it or not.

"You left him! You broke his heart and I had to watch as he suffered in silence…he wouldn't let anyone near, even if it was clear I would be there for him every step of the way!" She was angry, she had held it in long enough, she promised that she wouldn't fight for Conner if it ever seemed that Richard still had a place in his heart.

How could she not?!

Conner was all she had ever wanted, even when he wouldn't look at her…when it had seemed he had hated her. It had torn her apart when he had chosen Richard…one day he was single, the next he was swept away in some spectacular love affair.

She had to watch as someone else loved him, someone else made him smile…something so rare these days.

"You destroyed him…and for what? For what Richard?!" her hands were clenched tight as hot tears spilled from her eyes, her heart heavy as her body shook.

Richard said nothing as he looked away, his heart throbbed painfully, his pulse loud in his ear when he was reminded of how he left things. How he had simply disregarded the man he loved because he had the bright idea to find himself…step out of the Batman's shadow.

He had left his heart behind…and had paid the price.

"Did you even love hi...!"

"Don't you ever so much as imply that I never loved him!" Richard cut off her tirade, his voice low and dangerous as he glared into her eyes. M'gaan stepped back hesitantly, shocked at his outburst, Richard wasn't one who could easily get angry…not anymore.

"You don't know anything about what we had! How deep it was…you don't have a clue, so don't you dear stand in front of me and have the audacity to imply that I didn't love him!"

Silence enveloped the room, the air filled with so much tension, they could practically hear the heartbeat of the other.

M'gann finally looked away, her hands unclenching as her body slumped, a wave of tiredness hitting her at once.

"I didn't mean to imply that…" she sighed before looking into Richards blue eyes, so similar to Conner's.

"I love him…I really love him, and you walked back into our lives and just like that everything came crashing down. You walked back into his life…and I lost him, maybe I never had him…" her voice was so soft and tired, that guilt he didn't want to feel returning full force.

"And now we're here…" she finished, Richard almost didn't catch her words.

He sighed running a frustrated hand through his hair, the raven black strands longer than they should have been. With all that was going on, he hadn't gotten the time to cut it.

"M'gann…look I didn't… I would never…" he stopped at every word, what was he going to say?

That he didn't mean to hurt her…well that was true, he never wanted to hurt her. She was something akin to a friend even if they were not that close.

That he hadn't wanted to come between her and Conner? That was a little harder to answer. He would never purposely pull them apart, he had been moving on for crying out loud! He was going to be happy, and Conner could move on from him like he was doing.

But then the stupid jerk had to get hurt out there, had to be close to deaths door while he froze. Had to look at him with love still shining in his eyes…had to call out his name.

His heart had leapt, and everything just seemed so stupid, pride keeping them apart rather than their hearts. They had strung people along in their twisted love story and now everyone left, right and center were getting hurt.

He wished Harry was here…

"He's awake! Richard I thought you should…" Roy trailed off awkwardly as he barged into the room, the tension so thick he just wanted to turn back. It was obvious that the two had the long awaited confrontation everyone had saw coming. His eyes searched out Richard's but the younger man wouldn't look at him, his eyes flittered over to M'gaan, her lip clenched between her teeth and her shoulders trembling holding back tears.

"C…Conner's awake…he's asking for you" He spoke softly, hesitating as his eyes flickered over to M'gann once more.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, before turning to leave, the stifling silence.

"I just...thought you should know" he muttered before leaving them to their silence.

"I love him…I love him, but you love him too. The only difference is that…is that he loves you, and not me." M'gaan's voice trembled as tears finally spilled down her cheeks, curling down her chin.

Richard reached out hesitantly before he slowly dropped his hand, the silence consuming.

What the hell did he think he would accomplish by reaching out to her, he was the last person she would need comfort from.

"You should go…he's waiting for you" She finally whispered.

Richard hesitated before he slowly left the room, his feet silent against carbonate padded floors.

His heart clenched when he heard the sob that escaped her shaking body, how she curled into herself for all the pain they had brought upon her shoulders.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry" his voice shook with deep emotion as he said this, he didn't feel free… he didn't feel happy.

Just tired.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant burned his nose as he stepped into the medical wing, down the corridor a man sloshed a mop in a large bucket; the water tainted red from blood that had spilled from the floor.

The medical wing had a lot of traffic, injured heroes moving in and out to be treated and frazzled medics trying to keep up with the constant flow. The war might have been seemingly over…but they were still feeling the brunt of it.

"This just doesn't make sense…what was Ra's al Ghul trying to accomplish?!" John whispered furiously as he walked beside Green Arrow., the conversation fading as they both turned a corner, metal doors hissing open to allow their exit.

"You think it's not over?" Green Arrow asked with seriousness, his face for once not stretched with that large grin of his.

"I don't know…but somethings just not right…and now that I think about it…any word on Batman?"

Green Arrow answered in the negative, voice too low for Richard to hear as he made his way to Conner's bed side, he was still behind those stark white curtains. He would admit that he was still worried about his missing parent figures and his little brother.

Batman had gone off with the two strangers and they hadn't heard a word since.

They didn't know if they were safe or if they even found Harry and Alysander…Ra's al Ghul's whereabouts still un-known putting everyone on edge. Especially with the meta-humans frozen in action. The league had wasted no time containing them and shipping them to safety, before the civilians could get their wits about them and retaliate.

He pulled away the curtains to see Conner propped up on some pillows, his breathing still a bit shallow as his chest visibly rose.

"Hey"

Blue eyes turned to him, shining with so much hidden emotions that a lump formed in his throat, making it hard to swallow.

"H...Hey" Conner's voice was hoarse, a wince in his smile as he shifted to better see Richard.

Richard took a seat beside him, hesitantly taking his hands into his, caressing the smooth skin.

"You gave us a scare out there you know that" his smile was watery as tears bubbled up, he was determined to keep them down, not wanting to succumb to his emotions. It was made harder when a warm hand moved slowly to caress his cheek.

Conner swallowed, his throat exceptionally dry something noticed by Richard who immediately looked for a glass of water. Before he could get up to get some water, a strong hand held unto his arm, willing him to stay.

"I won't take l…" Richard began, but was quickly interrupted

"You s...should wear your ring" Richard froze at those words, looking desperately into Conner's eyes. His heart leapt for a moment when those serious eyes looked into his own, willing him to understand.

"C...Conner" he would admit he stuttered, the hope rising to unimaginable levels…then he remembered M'gann's sobs, Roy conceding defeat. What they had done to innocent people in their selfishness.

"I'm sorry…for how I reacted, how I pushed you away…" Conner looked down for a moment, finding it hard to say these words. He wasn't this person, who stumbled over words or even hesitated, but with Richard everything was different.

"When this is all over we need to truly sit down and talk, sort this out…but I… I need you to wear your ring. I need to know that your still…that your still mine"

Conner reached unto the table where the beautiful ring rested, it had been in his pocket when they had stripped him for treatment.

Richard hesitated, too many thoughts flowing through his head at once, this was too much after a hectic day. It felt too much at once, his eyes nervously flittering to the ring, his mind lingering on M'gann, but his heart beating a mile per minute, because damn it he loved this man!

"Somebody help!" a woman's panicked voice jarred everyone from there thought's, curtains pulling away swiftly as everyone pocked their heads out to see what the panic was about.

"Damn it somebody help please!" it was the woman from earlier, her hair frazzled, no one moved until they saw Batman rushing into the medical wing, a trail of blood for every stride he took. The limp form of Harry hanging from his arms.

Sickly pale, lips blue and blood still dripping.

"Harry!" Richard shouted in distress, Batman zooming pass him as medics crowded the man, taking Harry from his arms and setting to work.

"Someone set up a crash cart, he has no pulse!" A medic shouted harshly, ripping away the blood soaked shirt, to see a see blood clots slipping away from the deep wound, blood still flowing.

Richard's eyes widened in shock, his heart thundering in his chest as the medics started compressions, others setting up the equipment to hopefully revive the man.

"Momma!" the frightened scream of child pulling him from his shock as a crowd grew around them.

"I need you all to back up right now!" The medic snarled preparing the defibrillator, the assistant twisting dials and the current sung through the room.

Alysander battered and bruised was being held back by the tall red headed guys that had tears flowing down his cheeks, his wife sobbing uncontrollably.

Alysander slipped from his grasp, tears flowing freely, eyes red and shadowed.

Bruce caught him in a strong grip, the boy held tightly in his arms, his head resting in the crook of broad shoulders as he sobbed.

"Charge to 250! ... Clear!" the high pitched ring of the machine holding everyone on edge, the sound almost like a gunshot echoing, the hearts of all around skipping a beat as Harry's body's arched only to fall motionless to the gurney.

"Charge again! 250!" the medics scrambled around the lifeless man, EKG machine screeching loud in the ears of onlookers, sobs tearing at their souls as the Batman looked on, hands clenched tightly in the shirt of his sobbing child.

Alysander shouldn't be seeing this.

"Charge to 300! Come on Harry come on damn it!" the medic shouted desperately, the machine sounding of with the too loud pulse, that rang loud, body arching only to fall flat.

The EKG machine… a steady line that ran clear through the room…

Blood dripping to the floor.

He doesn't move.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tic…

Toc…

Back and forth…

The pendulum swings…

Tic …

Toc…

Tic…


	25. Run Harry Run

The air was heavy, too heavy…every breath smelt of sea salt and smoke, the city cloaked in smog as the sun barely broke through the horizon.

At a time like this, the wind still carrying the chill of the lonely night, it should have still been beautiful, an image of peace. The skies should have been painted in lovely orange and light violet, a touch of blue peeking out shyly, before the sun would smile down on them.

Instead the place was grey, covered in dust yet to settle, the peace filled with loud machines, tractors trembling as men worked to clear debris, drills ringing loud, and people scattered around, scrambling to find some semblance of normalcy.

The sad aftermath, and as they smiled below him, tears of joy as a woman ran into the arms of her husband, the children happily cheering, he couldn't help but be bitter.

"He did what he had to do…you shouldn't feel such bitterness for his decision"

Bruce clenched his hand tight, a flash of anger distorting his features, his eyes blazing with so much repressed emotions.

A scream of fright echoed below, an iron pipe had fallen, taking out a pile that had been neatly stacked. Workers paused before giving into heart filled laughter, there chest rumbling and their sides clenched, a young woman looking on in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed bright red.

Bruce let out a slow breath, hands unclenching as his form regained its stoic countenance. He didn't react as the man known as Dr. Fate came to stand beside him, cape fluttering around him as the wind whispered secrets of the night pass.

"He decided that all on his own, the path he would take and the outcome…and for what? For what gain? Many would look at our situation and say it's because of the circumstances. They would say there was no other way…but it isn't completely true is it…this was a long time coming" Bruce stood firm, his short hair fluttering, the scene almost too peaceful considering what was happening around them. What had already happened in the space of a few hours, the sobs of his children echoing loudly in his ear; a phantom haunting his every waking dream.

"You say this because you don't understand, your judgment though not completely uncalled for is clouded in the bias of your emotions." Dr. Fate spoke softly, tone filled with wisdom as he stretched out his hand, a small yellow bird landing as if planned in the middle of his palm, it's underbelly a shimmering green, an inverted triangle almost resembling the Deathly Hallows etched in silver… a shimmering beauty.

Bruce frowned as he watched the entity that forever was a mystery to them, they knew he was no longer the man they once fought beside, the moment Zatara had sacrificed himself for his daughter; the new being became something that forever something out of their range of understanding.

"This war you see before you, this was the first wave dear friend… a first wave you all won, not because of your own merit, but because of his sacrifice. What he did, was not only about saving his son and destroying Ra's al Ghul…Helias had always been fighting a silent war"

The bird tilted its head curiously, hopping off Dr. Fate's hand and unto the railing. It twittered about, large green eyes peering up at the cold man before him, Bruce an expressionless statue as he speared the bird a passing glance before turning away.

"Are you saying that I should be grateful?" his voice held a dark quality, the deep baritone rumbling in his chest as his eyes were obscured by shadows, his back turned to Dr. Fate.

"Because of his sacrifice, order will be restored, and the horseman shall fall in his rise, it is fate…his destiny, our destiny we three…" Dr. Fate's voice carried away in the wind, the small bird tilting its head once more before quickly flying away, the sound of small wings flapping in the distance.

Bruce said nothing at the entity's words, eyes landing on his children curled around each other upon his bed, their cheeks tear stained and bodies trembling.

Sinclair was seated beside the bed, old body worn and tired as he dozed, hands twitching restlessly as Alfred quietly placed a tray of steaming hot tea on the night stand.

He didn't react as Dr. Fate shimmered away from the balcony in soft glowing light, he didn't care where the being went, or for how long he would be gone. His anger still rising as the reality of the situation set in.

They all held their secrets, he understood that more than anyone…but Harry, why did that stupid man decide to take his options from him?! Why did he lock him out only to go off on his own to fight a war he hadn't even realized had been waged. He remembered nights when his lover would get up at the dead of night, gentle hands caressing his skin as if he thought he would disappear, sobs in the bathroom as he threw up yet another night's meal.

Then there were the bruises that circled his neck, tired eyes and that forever sad smile.

Bruce sat on the bed, careful no jostle his sleeping children, brushing a gentle hand through their hair.

"Damn it to hell Harry!" if Alfred heard his voice waver, cloud with deep emotion, he would not tell a soul.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bells were chiming, the tune beautiful as children sang joyfully, water a slow and steady drip that echoed in the expanse of empty space.

"Peaceful isn't it?" a deep voice sounded close by, the tone almost longing as a sigh escaped tired lips.

Emerald eyes opened softly, wincing at the too bright light of too much white, the children were laughing now, their game the heights of their amusement.

He was laying on soft grass…he could feel that much, the blades covered in morning dew, the smell lingering as he took a deep breath, the sound escaping as he exhaled, his breath misted over.

He turned his head to the side slowly, how odd…the grass was white too, Sirius was sprawled out beside him, his hands folded behind his head as the wind fluttered about them, curly black hair fluttering around the man's expertly carved features.

"What are we doing here Sirius?" Harry asked instead, turning away from the man to look up at the blank sky…could it be called a sky? This was just an expanse of white that could drive any sane man to madness.

The death world was always peculiar, the scenery changing on a whim…but in the end it would always return to this stark white.

Stark white of nothingness.

"You tell me…after all I am not the one that took the leap of fate" Sirius grinned, his eyes closed as he shifted in his relaxed state.

"The leap of fate…" Harry frowned, the pendant strangely silent around his neck, a chain that many didn't realize could not be removed. A constant presence and reminder of the path he was told to take.

The suffering he must endure for his foolishness in his youth.

He startled as Sirius suddenly stood, brushing off the invisible dirt on his finely pressed robes, he smirked in that roguish way he always did before stretching out a hand for him to take.

"Are you ready?" bells were chiming loudly now, he could hear a thousand people speaking at once, excited twitter and birds chirping. He looked around almost frantically, seeing nothing but the expanse of white…then in the distance a lonely Willow swaying in the wind, it was almost in slow motion as its limbs drooped and the bark rotted.

It was then he noticed the smell of decay, it burned at his nostrils and his chest tightened with every breath that he took. He looked up desperately at his godfather, the hand still stretched out, but the man's image flickering from a solid form to a rotted corpse, then back again to his pristine form.

"Are you ready Harry?" Sirius smiled, his body bent forward in an almost reverent bow, one taught to him in pureblood culture, his left hand folded behind his back.

Harry hesitated, so much unlike himself as he stared into soft grey eyes that had always meant for him the best.

He placed his smaller hand into Sirius's own. Warm digits circling around his fingers before pulling him up, his soft blue robes fluttering around him to brush against his bare feet.

Sirius tucked his arm in the crook of his elbow, the sound of their footsteps mute in the expanse of white, the drooping willow a distance behind them as his pendant sang.

"Where are we going Sirius?" Harry asked softly, he could hear distant rivers, waves clashing but saw nothing. Perhaps madness had finally come to take him, he looked up at Sirius's towering form, a serene smile on his face as yet again his image flickered from perfection to a rotted corpse.

"Immortality is a strange concept Harry, for who lives forever but death himself…the irony" Sirius did not answer Harry's question as he patted his arm as if chiding a young child for their curiosity.

They stood before looming doors…he remembered them, the place he disappeared as someone desperately screamed his name, cries that tore at his heart for reasons he could not name.

A thought suddenly came to him, confusion evident as he grasped the pendant as if in pain, drums were beating in his ears, they were low…but the vibrations sang true; his world shaking.

"Who am I?" he pulled away desperately from the man that was his godfather stumbling back, hands holding powdery blue robes tightly, watching in horror as they slowly changed to flowing black robes, elaborate in their design, made of silk as bells chimed in in his hair.

Green eyes were desperate as they searched grey that looked so sad, almost willing him to understand the unspoken message.

"Aren't you forgetting something Harry? Someone?" Sirius stepped forward as Harry took one step back, head shaking desperately, long curls fluttering around him as he held on to that pulsing pendant desperately.

"I…I don't…" images flashed before him, a faceless man, a deep voice…children laughing, his head hurt!

"Please Sirius! Who am I?!" Harry shouted desperately, the man finally standing before him, a gentle caress of his cheek as a bundle of purple lotus was placed in his hands. Harry froze as a simple circlet embedded with tiny jewels, dark purple and black was pushed unto his head…then Sirius stepped back.

The large doors creaked open, the sound the source of dread that Harry couldn't understand, he found himself being pushed gently inside. He looked on at an isle that stretched for miles, inside a stark contrast to outside in its darkness, the sound of water droplets one after the other, falling into a body of water he couldn't see.

"Sometimes…it's easier to run, not every fight must be fought through brute strength" Sirius voice whispered as his body shimmered away, Harry feeling the touch of cold chill down his spine as the isle beckoned to him.

He took one hesitant step forward, bells tinkling in his hair, the door creaked on its invisible hinges and he was plunged into darkness.

Floating balls of fire guided his path, for each step he took, another igniting; the smell of burning air tickling at his nose. At the pull of the tail of his robe he stopped, tension filling his every being.

"Welcome home mother, we will escort you to our lord"

"He graciously awaits your arrival" the whispery voice of children, an eerie sound out of sight as he refused to look back.

Two of Death's horsemen and the third…nowhere in sight.

Harry's hold on the purple lotus was too tight, something that should have been soft managing to cut open his hands. He didn't so much as flinch as he slowly walked forward, the footsteps behind him mirroring every move as they held on to the ends of his long robes, a parody of a brides train, something that should have been that woman's pride and joy.

Something moved back and forth through the air, almost like the swing of a pendulum upon its rack, the whoosh of air echoing, the beat of drums a rhythmic tempo that increased the closer he got the end of that isle.

The flames danced now, the voices of a thousand increases, his heart beat thumping against his chest painfully.

He stood with his back to him, sickly pale hands holding a chalice high in the air, as if an offering to his god. This being was corrupted…it had no god, and the closer he got, the quicker he would be lost in its corruption.

The drums softened, decreasing to slow tempo as he stood before the entity regarding him with its jackal masked face, black lips stretched in a mocking grin too similar to his own.

He held out the chalice to Harry, something thick and deep, red clumps floating within sloshing against the sides.

"It's about time you give yourself isn't it my precious Harry" his voice held a hissing quality, as Harry slowly took the chalice from his grip. It was strangely warm…the liquid glistening, and oddity in a room with only floating balls of flames for light.

Harry said nothing, the cries of the dead ringing in his ears, flashes of images he couldn't understand, his hands trembling. He brought the chalice to his lips, the liquid moving slowly to the brim, closer until it would soon spill upon on his lips.

Blood was rushing, his throat dry as his pendant began to glow, Death's horsemen moving closer; everything seemingly slowed in time as his eyes closed, invisible chains tightening around his body.

"Sometimes…it's easier to run, not every fight must be fought through brute strength"

"Did you find what you were looking for out there?"

"Brucey…Bruce"

"I won't allow you to do anything you wish because you are mine, I know what I want Harry, the question is do you?"

Bruce!

Just like that the haze that had clouded his mind lifted, he saw this world for the reality it was, he saw Death in his corruption, without thought he threw the chalice upon death, the entity screaming out in such furry as it staggered back. The liquid sizzling upon his robes as he writhed pain.

Harry speared not a glance as he turned swiftly, his robe fluttering behind him as he ran, death's horsemen close behind, screeching in furry.

Adrenaline pumped, his ears corked as his heart raced

Thud …

Thud…

Thud…

His breath lost as he crashed through the solid doors, the image shattering into glass, the shards cutting into his skin as the sounds of an awoken forest rang clear in his ear.

Beside him, in the shadows a grim ran, its legs powerful strides as its tongue hanged out of its mouth.

Behind him an oppressive force followed, hitting with so much hatred he stumbled, his robes catching and branches, dark silk ripping, trails of blood flowing down his feet to rest in the creases of his toes.

He was blind, he didn't know where he was running to, but his forever companion ran each step with him, a comforting presence.

"Run Harry! Run!" Harry's eyes widened as Tom materialized beside him, his expression fierce and determined, his eyes the familiar crimson red that brought so much pain in his past.

"Tom…" Harry gasped out, almost tripping as Death's rage sounded clear through the thick forest, the wind biting cold against his skin.

The forest cleared and in the distance a familiar cliff, he didn't think, he didn't hesitate, with a held breath, his eyes closed and the shouts of Tom in the distance he jumped.

For a moment time stopped, Tom stood atop the cliff alongside Sirius, a woman with flowing red hair, a man with shaggy black hair, a wolf howling at the moon. The presence of death, his form a swirling current of energy that crackled ominously, colliding with a beautiful light barrier, sparks flying and more glass shattering.

The waves sounded loud in his ear…

Push…

Pull…

Push…

Pull…

Collide, his form embraced into the cold depths of an ocean so alive, water filling his lungs, air bubbles escaping his red lips.

The sounds around him were muffled, water sloshing in his ear…his vision began to fade, his hand outstretched as a war waged above him, the symbol of the Hallows he could see under the murky depths bleeding red…falling apart, the world's sky set on fire.

The pendant gave one finally pulse around his neck, the symbol splitting in the middle before it detached from its chain, floating away in the endless current that pulled him down

Darkness…

Silence…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Machines blared loudly in the medical room as a lithe body sat up abruptly, heaving breaths and hacking coughs, grasping desperately for something he couldn't see.

Medics ran in a panic, not understanding what was happening until they saw the man teeter over the side of the bed, IV lines pulled from his weak limbs as he scrambled desperately on the ground, legs giving out like a newborn fowl.

He was screaming, fighting the hands that tried to hold him down, a wave of energy escaping his shaking form as medics were sent flying.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Superman roared as he burst through the doors in a panic, eyes scanning for the threat only to freeze in surprise.

Emerald eyes looked up desperately, hands reaching out, shaking for every second, breaths uneven.

Superman wasted no time quickly grasping the trembling hand as he reached the frightened man's side.

"Harry?" he whispered desperately, watching as the man tried to form words, nothing coming out as his eyes looked at him, a frantic edge in his gaze, hearing picking up the race of a heart a mile per minute.

"Harry!" he shouted out in fright as the lithe body slumped in his arms, the medics quickly crowding them, moving to place the fallen man back on the bed.

Superman watched desperately as they ran check after check, consulting charts frantically, a large smile blossoming on the head medics face.

"You said he wouldn't ever wake up…" Superman spoke hesitantly, stifling the rise of hope in his heart.

He knew better than to hope.

"That by the end of this week…he would be gone…" his voice a pained whisper as he thought of his best friend, locked up in his cave , seeing nothing…his children curled at his side, refusing to be parted from him.

"It's …it's… we don't understand it but, suddenly his vitals are up, the wound in stomach slowly healing, but healing none the less…right now, he's simply sleeping" the doctor spoke in wonder as he studied the young man, who so many mourned for. He may not have been fond of heroes, or their line of work…but they still cared for him, the gentle soul, hidden behind a cold exterior filled with mockery.

"He will…" Superman trailed off watching as the man's chest gently rose and fell, soft breaths escaping his lips.

"He will pull through this…if this continues, we will see him for many years to come" the exhausted medic finally spoke, the joy shining in his eyes.

It was a weight was lifted form superman's shoulder, a deep breath escaping his lips, a he ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I'll need to tell Batman…he needs to know…he needs to know that Harry will survive. That he opened his eyes."


	26. I Fly Free

Meet me on the battlefield…

Stand before me in your pain and despair…

Watch the tears flow down my face…

Watch as I fall…

Watch as I burn, your smile naught but a distant memory…

Each key of this song rings through…

Bury my love for you…

We are left with the devastation of my making…

My decision…

The choice that put us here…

We stand on opposite sides…

You stare into my eyes and I into yours…

Do you hear it?

Our hearts still beat as one…

Our breath the same breath…

Even when our grey fades to black…

My rock…

A force that should never falter…

The reason my heart beats….

Will you ever forgive me?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
His finger twitched, his body cold as the gentle tides curiously caressed his skin, they pull back in fright as the body moves; and then shyly they appear again, speckles of smooth sand falling away from pale skin in their wake.

Harry winced at the steady throb at his temple, hand shakily burying in his knotted curls, sea weed tangled in the silky locks. Harry pulled his hand away in confusion, his vision blurring before coming into to focus. The smell of the sea was strong, his mouth dry and chapped, his throat dry a he slowly sat up.

He didn't understand what he was seeing at first, the tides rippling as they curled, the crest a crisp white a stunning image before it crawled upon the land to brush against his toes. Harry pulled back his feet, licking his chapped lips before he looked out at the horizon.

In the distance he saw the crackling of lightning, red and green streaks of light tearing across the sky, then the low rumble of thunder. He watched as a battle waged, the wolf readies for attack and leaps upon his oppressor, the woman screams in rage, her hair aflame, chains erupting from her body to twine around the entity.

The wind was howling in his ear now, his heart beating to an unknown war tune as two men turned to face him…he shouldn't have been able to see them, being as far as he was.

Yet…he saw them clearly, Tom with a mocking grin, a low sweep of a bow before his form faded upon the wind. Sirius grinned, a grim coming to stand beside him, nuzzling his leg, before he turned away, and just as quickly he faded as if just a memory.

Harry hesitated reaching out, but what was he reaching for, he would never be able to touch the man. Lastly two forms stood at the edge of the cliff, their smile heartbreaking, a tear escaping the woman's green eyes, she rested against a man's warm chest, his arms wrapping around her. They waved at him, the woman sad as her stare never wavered from his own, glistening emeralds. They too faded upon the wind, the entity of death screaming in rage as he was pulled down into unknown depths by spirit chains.

A choir sang a ballad, a story of freedom that was taken…of a boy with a lost soul, who finally managed to take the leap of fate. Submerge himself in his destiny and see what was always in front of him.

"It was you who kept yourself captive young one, you never sought your own freedom, so lost in your despair of the cards that fate had dealt."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep silent breath that he released with a shudder, a weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders as he grasped for a pendant that was no longer there.

"Nabu…" Harry whispered, eyes still staring out at the sight before him, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows finally destroyed.

"Hey don't forget about me! What am I chopped liver?!" a nasal voice whined, the disgruntled meow of a cat following close behind its master.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, a tear escaping down his cheeks as he slowly stood.

"I held myself captive…because I lost my will, I had lost it long before the final battle when I was but a child, death held the reigns because I let him…I understand now" Harry spoke quietly, turning to face both Dr. Fate and Klarion.

"And now that you are free?" Nabu asked gently, ignoring as Klarion screwed up his face simply because he spoke.

"Now I return the balance to what it should have been, as I embrace my destiny" with that Harry walked pass the two entities, this was his true dream world, an island surrounded by high tides, temperamental at times but calm to those they trusted.

Nabu and Klarion watched as Harry's torn robes restored themselves, a midnight blue as the silk trailed behind him. His cuts and bruises healed, upon his face a bone white mask forming obscuring all but his eyes and mouth. The mask appeared as if it was weeping in one glance, and in another glance it seemed it was filled with unquestionable euphoria.

Harry brushed his hands against his midnight blue lips, his nails glistening the same; an inverted symbol of the Deathly Hallows etched upon the back of his robes.

The forest parted as he walked, choirs singing loud as the scene changed to a room where everything was inverted, the floor for the ceiling, a simple wooden velvet padded chair suspended in the air.

Harry took his seat silently, head held high, emerald eyes emotionless from his bone white mask. You would not recognize him for who he was in that moment…the new incarnation of who death truly was, a power so ancient and deep wrapped around him as one by one, all existing forms of death appeared, sitting cross legged around him, from their hands hanging the inverted pendant of the deathly hallows swinging, the motion so slow that it would hypnotize anyone who would dare to stare.

How can you run from death…if death is yourself

The voices melded as one, all around their eyes glowing a menacing red as the light faded to black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry groaned as the light pierced through his eyelids, his body stiff and sore as he tried to move. He slowly opened his eyes to see a bright overhead light…he was in a hospital room, the sounds of machines beeping in rhythm to the waves of his heart. He tried to sit up, struggling for a second before he could finally prop himself up, hands fiddling with the soft cotton that covered his waist.

"You're awake"

Harry swallowed at Bruce's deep voice, refusing to look up as his heart beat wildly.

"You won't even look at me…is this what we've come to Harry?" Bruce voice held little emotion.

Harry's throat felt entirely too dry, what could he possibly say to the man he hurt so deeply because he thought he was doing the right thing. The man he allowed to suffer because he had lost his will so long ago that he couldn't even fight his own nightmares.

"I was there…I was there as your stance wavered, your body fell…blood everywhere and you dying in my arms" his voice was hallow, his hands clenched as Harry refused to look up.

"You gasped for breath, looked around but saw nothing, and then you smiled…you smiled blood spilling from your red lips and then you died"

"And now you refuse…to even look at me" the chair scrapped loudly against the floor as Bruce stood, without a word he made his way out of the private room the machines beeping steadily in his ears.

He paused at whispered words

"Bruce…I'm sorry"

He didn't respond, his excited children running passed him, Richard following along just as cheerfully, Conner making his way steadily inside, a nod of respect to Bruce.

Said man watched the scene play out, his daughter's voice filled with joy and relief, Alysander holding on tightly to his mother as if fearing he would disappear.

Emerald eyes still did not look at him, a tired smile greeting his children as he gently ruffled their hair.

Bruce silently walked away  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Momma you're never leaving the house ever again!" Daniella spoke seriously, the worry still evident in her eyes as brown eyes searched to see if her mother was ok.

Harry gently smiled at his precious baby girl, he looked at Alysander who buried his face in his arms, refusing to let go, his hold tight…almost painful, but he would not grudge his son the comfort.

Not after what he had put them through.

"We thought you would never wake up…" Richard's voice trembled as he stood hesitantly at the side of the bed. His eyes flickered to Conner who took a seat on the single coach pushed against the wall.

Harry looked between the two, then down to the beautiful ring he was fidgeting with nervously.

"When did that happen?" Harry grinned, yes glittering with mischief, no one mentioned how he had simply avoided the topic of his coma, and near death state.

"H…Harry!" Richard stuttered, face flaming red. He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him the way Harry was looking at him all knowingly like he always did. You would have never thought that two months earlier this man was fighting for his life, their medics giving up when things started going south.

Then suddenly he was awake, and joking about like he always did.

"What?! It's obvious I missed out quite a lot …Conner you sure do move quickly, my eyes were closed for just a second!" Harry teased Conner, whose face flushed a deep red, as he looked anywhere but at the man who had taken him in.

"H...Harry come on stop" Richard would not admit he was whining like a child, his heart lifting when he realized that Harry would be alright. If he could joke around like was doing, his two children tucked into his arms…he would be just fine.

A peaceful silence filled the air, the curtains of the private room pulled back to show a beautiful sky, and a city bustling about, still a long ways in restoration, but some semblance of normalcy remained.

"You really scared us you know…Dad hardly left your side, and when he did he would be locked up in his cave ignoring the world. I've seen him in his dark moods before …but that, that was different" Richard spoke softly, eyes never straying from Gotham City.

Harry felt the weight of guilt upon his shoulders once again, in a few seconds he could pretend that everything was ok…but it still wasn't.

His reaction upon his awakening not making anything better…in fact, it made it worst.

Even now he was still hurting the people he loved dearly…and wasn't that something, he managed to tell Bruce he loved him, except it was not from his lips, but on a piece of paper as he rode to his death.

"I… Just…don't ever do that to us again…please, please momma" Richard shoulders trembled, tears didn't escape but Conner was already moving to get up and comfort the man.

He didn't have to as Richard slipped into the bed when Harry opened his arms, he curled around his chosen mother, Daniella shifting in her rest. As old as he was, it didn't stop him from seeking the comfort from a mother that he could have lost a second time.

Harry said nothing, hand's tightening around his children, their soft breaths lulling him into a sense of clam tainted my so much that was left unsaid.

Conner sighed before sitting down on the bed, running a hand through Richard's hair before looking into emerald eyes.

"You always told me that…if there was conflict in a relationship, that I should do my best to talk it out and make it right. The night Richard left…I didn't fight for him, I just gave up…I did the exact opposite of your teachings, and it earned me a world of pain."

Conner looked down at the ring on Richard's finger, the man's eyes fluttering, he wasn't asleep and if that wasn't proof enough, the way he clenched Harry's shirt tightly was enough to prove his consciousness.

"I ended up hurting someone that I…she didn't deserve to be hurt but, my heart wanted what it wanted. I love Richard, so even when things got confusing, and he started to push me away again because of the guilt, because of what we did to people who were our friends; I held on and pushed back"

His voice was serious when he looked back at one of the men he admired, that worked to build him into the man he was today.

"You thought me to look pass the bad and fight for what was good…don't you think you need to do the same?" the question was left up in the air, tension filling the room before Harry looked away, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

A doctor hovered outside, clipboard in hand, he would need to do a check up and make an assessment.

Harry's smile was filled with sadness as he gently combed his hand through Alysander's curly hair, the boy peeking up through long eyelashes, tears still escaping.

He wiped the tears that slipped down a soft cheek and finally sighed.

"It's a bit more difficult than that… this situation" he finally responded, his eyes trained on a city that was very much still alive…only time would tell how strong it would stand in the end.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"and you make sure you write me every day! I don't care if the owls are gonna take forever, you write me Harry!" Hermione warned her finger pointed threateningly at Harry who was propped up in his own bed at Wayne Manor.

"Hermione give the guy a break, he just woke from death's doors" Ron grinned, only to pale when a fierce glare was sent his way.

Hermione had always been scary, but the intimidation factor just rose with her pregnant belly defined for all of them to see, her mood swings unpredictable and life threatening if you asked Ron.

Life threatening to him that was.

Hermione huffed, her hair looking more frazzled then ever as she twittered around Harry, plumping his pillows and tucking one of his unruly curls behind his ears.

"Don't you dare go and do something so stupid again ok! This is not Hogwarts anymore and you have a family to think about!" Hermione scolded gently, running a soft hand down his cheek.

"You don't need to warn me Hermione, I already know" Harry smiled gently, eyes straying to the picture of him and Bruce. He was grinning wildly, hand stretched out to show that he was the one taking the picture, Bruce fighting a smile as he tried desperately to stay serious.

Hermione realized his gaze, feeling like crap for scolding him when his world felt like it was falling apart. She didn't understand the circumstances of his suicide mission, and had no right to judge him...even if it hurt.

"Just give him time…it was pretty rough on him, he watched you…" Hermione trailed off as she sat on the soft bed, the silk sheets crinkling under her weight, Ron standing close by with a concerned frown.

"You chose well you know, I was reluctant when I found out who he was…Bruce Wayne a well-known playboy and ladies' man. Then I saw the man you fell in love with, how he was your world even though you would never admit something as sappy as that" Hermione grinned, Ron grimacing at the topic, quite uncomfortable.

"I'll make sure to write, and take care of my niece will you?" Harry smiled, dismissing the topic, a move that caused Hermione to frown, ready to push further.

"Hermione…we should be going now, the portkey is set for 8…its 7:58 now" Ron quickly interrupted, he knew when to not push, and right now they shouldn't push Harry.

Hermione sighed before gently hugging Harry, hesitating to let go, but moved to allow Ron to hug his best friend as well.

"Come visit some time will you?" Ron asked hesitantly, not wanting to push his luck when everything seemed to be going alright for them.

"I…Daniella wants to see the unicorn herds…I guess we'll see" Harry finally answered after hesitating, hand straying to his neck an ingrained habit after having the Deathly Hallows pendant swinging from his neck for so long.

Ron smiled in response, hesitant to say more and break the moment. Instead he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, the portkey twisting them away at the strike of 8… a last wave till they would meet again.

Harry leaned back before finally pushing the covers from his thighs, swinging around to get up and make his way to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help Master Hadrian?" Sinclair called from the door, a towel thrown over his arm as he watched his young master stagger in place as he stood.

Harry hissed as the bandaged wound pulled, the stitches stretching his skin as he shifted.

"I'm ok Sinclair…have you…how late will Bruce be tonight?" Harry asked, his voice low as he pulled at his robes, the fabric falling to the ground, as he slowly moved towards the bathroom.

Sinclair frowned, fighting the need to help his master that obviously found it difficult navigating the room himself, for every wince and exhausted breath.

"He did not say…Alfred was giving no instruction to prepare the guestroom either" Sinclair added after a pause, watching the shadows that covered Harry's eyes before , the man finally disappeared into the attached bathroom.

"Very well…could you please prepare my financial documents, it seems I may have need to stay up once again tonight" The response was almost bitter, but filled with wariness.

"As you wish" Sinclair frowned as he left the room, these two men were too stubborn for their own good and as the rain gently fell outside, the pitter patter a soothing tune to his old ears, he hoped that soon they would acknowledge the big elephant in the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You kissed me"

Wally and Kaldur stood at the docks, seagulls still out and about as the sun set, the sky a beautiful canvas of lilac and orange-pink. The air wasn't particularly fresh, filled heavily with the scent of concentrated salt and seaweed, but it was something Kaldur was used to.

"I kissed you" Wally answered, staring out at the sea as their feet dangled in the cold water, it didn't help that soon winter would be upon them.

"Why…why did you?" Kaldur asked carefully, his tone low and neither made eye contact. Two months ago when it happened, both battered and bruised, they hadn't spoken of it. It was just something in the background that at that point was not something serious enough to think about.

Wally fidgeted, his fingers tapping on the slightly damp wood of the dock, wood chipping away ever so slightly, before he finally looked up at Kaldur, the truth shining in his eyes.

"I think you already know the answer" he responded with a small smile, watching as Kaldur's stoic expression morphed into one filled with hesitance and regret.

Silence enveloped the two, not tense…more accepting than anything else.

Kaldur sighed before finally speaking,

"I'm returning to Atlantis" his hands clenched and released, the sound of the sea calling to him as it always had.

"I know…"

"I'll barely be on land for years to come…"

"I know" the same answer, the same small smile as Wally looked out at the horizon, the sun had set now and the air becoming a touch cooler.

"This…this wouldn't work and…"

"I know" Wally interrupted Kaldur by kissing the man on his cheek, warmth spreading through his cold body at the light touch.

"I understand…I didn't kiss you to push you into anything Kaldur, you don't have to feel obligated to justify anything"

Again silence enveloped the two, Kaldur frowning before he looked out at the calm ripples in the dark water, a fish net washing up at the edge of the dock rattling as it twisted around an open can.

"I have to go" Kaldur finally spoke, heaving a great sigh as he eased himself into the water, he hesitated for second before placing a gentle hand on Wally's thigh.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Wally whispered, watching as Kaldur finally disappeared under the water, before he could lose himself in his thoughts, a great splash startled him, Kaldur coming back to surface to pull him in a deep kiss.

Wally moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kaldur's shoulders, the kiss deepening before cold lips were gently pulled from his own.

Wally licked his lips as Kaldur finally pulled away…

"For the record…I liked you too" Kaldur grinned a mischievous glint in his eyes as he finally dived into the unknown depths of the sea.

Wally couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips, they wouldn't ever be together, too many factors in play at the moment and even still to play in the coming future, but strange enough…he was happy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry sighed as the warm water beat against his back, he was glad to finally have a shower for so long, his wound healed enough to manage the 'abuse'. He ran his hand through his hair, the shampoo sliding out, to run down his body and to the floor.

So lost in his thoughts, the touch of a large hand startled him greatly, his foot slipping and gravity in that instant working its magic. Harry closed his eyes, body already prepared for the painful fall, but it never came. Instead he was held against a firm chest…Bruce… his white shirt soaked trough as he crowded Harry's shaking form against the warm tiles.

"Bruce…" Harry whispered breathlessly, the smell of sandalwood filling his senses as the man still holding him reached to turn off the shower.

They just stood like that in silence, water dripping from their bodies, a steady heart beating against his back, and warmth consuming his entire being.

"It's funny that after everything we have been through, the pain, the depression…the anger, I somehow still lost you" Bruce voice was low, his head resting at the crook of Harry's naked shoulder.

"Bruce I…" Harry began softly, hands clenching the large ones that held him so tight, but he didn't get to voice his thoughts before he was held tighter, the grip almost painful as his wound pulled.

"Don't say anything! For once in your life you're going to listen to me damn it!" Bruce, was angry, Harry could feel it quite clear, his body trembling in the man's arms, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

He wanted to protest this treatment, he wanted to shout to the sky that he was sorry, that he didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just had!

Bruce's trembling body stopped his protest, the feel of hot tears against his shoulder causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to widen.

"You don't get to leave me! Not after you ruined me! Not after you forcefully took what was only mine to keep!" Bruce shouted, spinning Harry around to look directly into his eyes.

Harry wanted to step back… pull away, the emotions in those brown eyes were too much; he wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to tears spilling from a man that was always stoic in times of turmoil!

Tears because of him.

"Bruce I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…I thought I was…I…" Harry stammered over his words, the emotions within him becoming too much that he felt like shutting down.

"I said… don't say anything!" Bruce spoke lowly, crowding Harry into the wall, water dripping down his body caressing defined muscles. He leaned in close to Harry, their lips almost brushing.

Harry swallowed nervously, eyes never leaving Bruce's own as they burned with a fire so strong, if you got too close you would get burnt.

Harry's knees quivered, he would admit that as strong as he was, in the face of Bruce's full attention and unrestrained emotions he felt weak. That even with all the power at his disposal, this man was able to reduce him to this quivering mess.

He should be angry, push back…but in some twisted way, he had brought this upon himself, his heart dropped at the thought, his eyes desperately searching deep brown that for a moment became unreadable to him…he wondered if this would be the moment that he would lose him.

That in that moment Bruce would be angry enough to leave him after everything, after all…had he destroyed his own happiness?

"I love you" Harry froze at the whispered words, his heart skipping a beat as brown eyes stared into his own unflinching. His voice never wavered, his knee pushed between his trembling thighs, he leaned in closer... chest to chest, warm skin against warm skin as their lips touched.

"I love you Harry…I love you and I hate it! I hate it because it means that if you should ever leave me again… you will take everything that I am with you!" his voice was but a whisper, his eyes closing as a tear escaped.

Harry didn't resist, he threw his arms around the man he loved, body shaking with sobs as he pressed his lips to thinner ones. Bruce responded frantically, lifting his lithe frame to wrap his slender thighs around his waist, deepening the kiss, tongues waging war as tears stained their faces.

Bruce pulled away, a gasp escaping Harry's bruised lips as he nipped at the delicate skin of his lover's neck, the smell of jasmine like a drug that lured him in every time.

He loved this man…he loved this man, and maybe a little too much if he could have such a hold on him, rip his world apart and cast him into the darkness only for him to come crawling back like a man starved.

"Bruce…I love you" Harry finally whispered, their hearts racing as one, water dripping from the shower overhead.

"I never said it…because I was afraid, a stupid excuse after ten years, but I did what I thought I had to do…I'm sorry you were hurt in the crossfire of my silent war" Harry whispered, ignoring the sting of the wound in his stomach as Bruce held him tighter, burying his face into soft hair, that smell so heavily of jasmine, that much tension left his shoulders.

"You're going to marry me." It wasn't a question and Harry couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face.

"And I'm going to get you pregnant again" this time Harry didn't bother to hold it in as he erupted in laughter, the feel of Bruce's smirk distinct against his shoulder.

Bruce really had a one track mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One year later…

Harry hummed to himself as he picked up the cream envelope that was delivered not too long ago, the sounds of his children laughing loudly in the yard below, Bruce's mock growls echoing through the balcony doors.

He sighed as he caressed the gently swell of his stomach, the children kicking up a storm inside him.

He had yet to tell Bruce they were having twins…a little girl and a little boy.

Harry snorted when he thought about the smugness that would just radiate off the man at the revelation.

As he had always said, one-track mind.

Mr. A. Wayne

The Second Bedroom of the Family Wing,

Wayne Manor,

1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham.

Alysander would not be amused, he was adamant that he never stepped foot into the wizarding world, even if they had real dragons and giants. He was going to become an engineer, and nothing would stop him, not even magic.

Besides… his momma could teach him, his words.

Harry winced again at another powerful kick, he wondered if he should be concerned, but dismissed it as he walked out unto the balcony, the sun causing his wedding ring to glisten, and wasn't that the talk of the town.

Helias Marques had finally put Bruce Wayne out of his misery and married him.

Said man was not amused by that headline.

"Momma! Momma! Come join us!" Daniella chirped bouncing in place, her short hair fluttering around her as she spotted her mother.

She had opted to keep her hair short, she apparently was quite fond of the cut.

Bruce sneaked up on the little girl twirling her in the air as she screamed in delight,

"Zander save me from the monster!" she cried, Alysander puffing out his chest comically as he charged into his father's leg, the three of them tumbling to the ground, peels of laughter loud upon finely manicured lawns.

"Master Hadrian may I be so bold…but I do think your water has just broken" Sinclair drawled with a raised eyebrow, Alfred shaking his head at the madness as he quietly procured the phone to ring their private doctor.

Harry looked down in shock, liquid running down his thigs, he could only snort at the situation, only he would stand there and not realize he was in labor.

"Could you please grab my stay over bag, seems our trip is going to be little earlier than expected" Harry grinned as Sinclair merely snorted exiting the room with a flare that was entirely his own.

The chirp of a bird drew his attention, yellow with a green tinted belly, an inverse symbol shining in pure silver for all to see.  
"Why hello to you too little Teddy, has Andromeda been well?" The bird chirped happily, nuzzling against Harry's outstretched hand before fluttering away.

Harry smiled softly, his eyes flashing an ominous red before he walked off with a soft hum, his bath robe fluttering behind him…and for a moment his image blurred to show a being richly dressed in silk robes, the inverse Deathly Hallows etched into its back.

Fly free little raven fly free…

The chains that once held you captive…

Finally broken…

Spread your wings and rip this world asunder…

For how can you run from death …?

When death is yourself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who I finally got it all posted, I just decided to push through and finish posting.  
> Hope you enjoyed. How did you find it? And what do you all think of Harry and Bruce? What parts of this this story really grabbed you and how did it make you feel?  
> Thank-you for taking a look at this story, it's really appreciated.


End file.
